Ebony and Ivory
by snowflakelover
Summary: Bella Swan is of mixed race and she is coming to live with her dad. The students at her new school are in for a rude awakening when they find out that Bella is no wallflower. She is brash and sticks up for herself and others. And just wait until Edward Cullen gets a load of snarky Bella. He just might want to sink his teeth into her. Loosely based on Twilight. OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Look out, Forks. Bella Swan is coming to live with her dad. The students at her new school are in for a rude awakening when they find out that Bella is no wallflower. She is brash and sticks up for herself and others. And just wait until Edward Cullen gets a load of her. He just might want to sink his teeth into her.**

 **Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer I'm only playing with it a bit. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

 **Chapter I: It All Starts with a Bang, or a Thud.**

'Wake up!

Grab a brush and put on a little make up.

Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup.

Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?

There you go create another fable.

You wanted to!

Grab a brush and put on a little makeup.

You wanted to!

Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup.

You wanted to'

"What the fuck!" I scream when I hit the floor after falling off the bed like a sack of potatoes. The impact from the fall makes a loud thud that will surely wake my parents up. I am certain they will be annoyed as System of a Down's Chop Suey blares into the tranquility of the wee hours of the morning.

I moan, massaging where I hit my head to relieve the pain after my graceful entry into the new day.

I really should change the song on my alarm clock.

This is not the first time I've fallen off the bed.

I stand up slowly, still a bit disoriented from the fall but completely awake now.

You would think that I would have learned by now and changed the damned alarm tone, but no, I just love to start my day with a bang. The lovely (and comfortable) floor of my bedroom and I go way back. After all the intimate moments we've shared, we've become real close friends.

I would bet my perky badonkadonk-trust me . . . it's perky, that there is an imprint of my face on that floor.

I stand quietly in the dark bedroom, listening to the sounds in the house. All I can hear is the light snoring coming from my parents' bedroom. It must be Phil or Mom; I'm not sure.

The alarm clock is still ringing loudly, disturbing the silence at the crack of dawn, but it doesn't seem to have disturbed them. I quickly shut it off and slump back down on my bed.

Maybe I should crack some fireworks like a drunk hillbilly on the fourth of July, and see if they sleep through that, too, I think to myself, smiling mischievously into the darkness.

I look at the clock only to see that it's 6 in the freaking morning. Just noting the time depresses me. It also reminds me that I have to prepare for my flight today. I am leaving the warmth of sunny Phoenix, Arizona for the bleak cold of Forks, Washington.

As I look around my room, sadness envelopes me. I am leaving my home and going to Forks. I have hated that little town since I was a child.

I shudder as I remember the constant dampness that seeps into everything.

I will miss the sun and the heat which accompanies it. I will miss the warm breeze that swept through my hair as I jogged every morning around our neighborhood. Most of all, I will miss my harebrained mother.

I know that she has Phil to take care of her now, but that doesn't mean I will worry about her any less. She is quite childlike in her demeanor and needs constant care. I hope he is able to keep up with her ever changing hobbies, and reminds her to pay the bills, pick up the dry-cleaning, and all the other responsibilities that I previously held.

Regardless of how worried I am about Renee, with Phil at her side, I know she will be fine. And even though he is younger than she is, Phil takes good care of Renee. What more could a daughter ask for?

Now, you may be wondering why I am traveling to Forks when I despise it as much as I do. I want Renee to be happy and enjoy every minute with her new husband. Phil makes her happy, and I know she wants to spend more time with him, but since he plays minor league baseball, it requires him to travel a lot. So Renee is left behind with me instead of being with him. Therefore, I decided that it was time to visit my dad, Charlie, in Forks.

I get up from my bed and go into my bathroom to take a shower. I turn on the light and stare at myself in the mirror. I may be a bit shy, but I'm confident enough to know that I am pretty. I look like a younger version of Renee, with beautiful chocolate skin tone, long black curly hair, a small flat nose, full pink lips, high cheekbones, and a slender, yet curvy figure.

Some of my classmates have expressed appreciation for my 'exotic' look, but I tell them they are full of shit. When people aren't familiar with something, or are uncomfortable with it, they automatically deem it exotic. I don't tolerate that. If they want to tell me they think I'm pretty, I'll gladly take the compliment, but I hate being called exotic looking.

~ _E &I_~

After taking a shower and getting dressed, I lie on my bed and turn my Ipod on. You Me at Six's Fresh Start Fever comes on. I snort at the obvious irony. I'm trying not to dwell too much on the subject of my sojourn in Forks.

Two years in Forks will be too long for anyone to handle. Neither Forks' nor my sanity will be able to handle it for a longer period of time. As soon as I graduate I'm taking the first mode of transportation I can find out of the godforsaken town. Hell, if I have to I'll skateboard out of there.

"Bella, we have to leave now," I hear Renee call from downstairs and I look out my window to see Phil hauling my luggage out to the trunk of the Jeep.

As we make our way to the airport, I try to catch as much sunlight through the windows as I can. It will be a very long time before I see the sun with any kind of regularity again, so I am trying to absorb as much vitamin D as I can.

Once we reach the airport Renee hugs me tightly, not wanting to let me go. She knows how much I despise Forks. It took some pretty gruelling conversations with both her and Charlie to convince them that I really wanted to go.

"Renee, her flight is in 10 minutes," Phil reminds her gently as she refuses to let me go. She is hesitant, but lets me go with tears streaming down her cheeks. I feel my own eyes tear up at the sight, but decide to remain strong for her.

"Mom, I'm not going to my funeral. I would have dressed more appropriately for that," I tell her cheekily, rolling my eyes. I see a ghost of a smile gracing her lips. A smile which is followed by the irritating eye-roll that I inherited from her.

After saying goodbye to Renee, I hug Phil goodbye, grab my luggage, and board the plane.

My name is Bella Swan, and I'm about to embark on a journey I'm not even sure that I want to take; but it's a chance to make new friends. That or piss off a whole new group of people. What I know for sure is that it is mostly going to suck. I suppose I will just have to suck it up, bury it deep, and move the hell on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II: Meeting Bob**

"Hey, Bells, it's good to see you," greets Charlie as he awkwardly hugs me.

"Hi, Dad, it's good to see you, too." I hug him back.

He takes the luggage from my hand to place it in the trunk of the cruiser.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence he asks about Mom. That saddens me because I know Charlie still harbors feelings for her even though their marriage ended horribly. They married straight out of high school and were deeply in love, but as time passed Renee couldn't stand the thought of living in Forks for the rest of her life. She wanted to explore what life had to offer, so, she divorced Charlie and brought me with her. It must have been devastating for him to lose his wife and child in a single day.

Even though our relationship is awkward, Charlie and I are more alike than Renee and I will ever be. Neither of us is verbose, we both prefer serenity and consistency in our lives, and we are both stubborn.

"Mom's fine, Dad. She's going to travel with Phil for a while." I don't elaborate because I don't want to rub Mom's happiness in his face.

"I have a surprise for you," he suddenly says.

"Dad, you know how impatient I am!I. What is it? Tell me! Please?" I ask. He just smiles, showing me one of his dimples—which I was fortunate enough to inherit, and shakes his head.

I pout sarcastically and roll my eyes in irritation, trying to give him a hard time, but all it does is make him chuckle in amusement.

When we reach home, Charlie helps me carry my luggage to my old bedroom. He doesn't hover and leaves me to myself. That's one of the things I like about Charlie; he gives me the space I need.

My room is basically the same as I remember; the only thing about it that has changed since my birth is that my crib has been replaced by a twin-sized bed. The bedding consists of a purple duvet and a matching cover with purple and yellow throw pillows arranged neatly on top. It looks extremely comfortable. So comfortable, in fact, that I just want to sit down, read a good book or listen to music.

With the exception of the bedcoverings, the room needs a few more personal touches.

 _Maybe adding fairy lights would make the room cozier?_

It's sweet of Charlie to pick one of my favorite colors for the bedding.

I smile, lie down on my bed, and take a deep breath. I feel exhausted and sleeping sounds like a wonderful idea, but I know that if I sleep now I will wake up during the night.

I don't wan't to start my first day at school tomorrow being a pissy bitch, so instead of sleeping, I take my Ipod out of my handbag and put some music on.

Ten minutes later, I hear Charlie calling me from downstairs. "Um . . . Bells, come down here for a sec."

"Are you going to show me the surprise now?" I ask him excitedly when I come down with a grin on my face. He merely smiles and directs me outside.

A middle-aged native American man in a wheelchair, and someone who appears to be his young son, stand in front of a blue Jeep, smiling at me.

I must not have heard them pull up.

"Dad, you could have at least tied them up with a nice, blue ribbon. I've always wanted two guys, but it's not my birthday . . . " I say jokingly.

Charlie gets a mortified look on his face, whereas the other two laugh loudly.

 **Well, at least they have a sense of humor.**

"Hi Bella, It's good to finally have you here. Charlie has been excited, I can tell you that," says the man after he stops laughing, and then smirks at Charlie before shaking my hand.

Charlie's ears turn red as he turns to mock glare at the man.

"Hi, I'm happy to be back to God's favorite pissland," I tell him with a straight face.

The old man and his son laugh hard and I see Charlie trying to keep a straight face. They understand the double entendre because they know how much Forks pisses me off due to the fact that it pisses 24/7.

"Oh, Bella, you haven't changed a bit. Jacob here has been excited to see you as well. You remember Jake, right?" he winks at me and Jacob blushes.

I suddenly remember just who is Billy Black when he utters his son's name. I remember him being an excellent story-teller. He would spend hours entertaining Jacob and me with hilarious stories from his youth.

Suddenly, I recall another memory.

"Yes, I remember you both. I also remember chucking a handful of mud at Jacob's face one time when he tried to kiss me. How have you been?" I smirk at him.

Jacob blushes with embarrassment, and this time Charlie and Billy laugh loudly at his obvious discomfort. He's a year younger than I am, and I remember teasing him a lot for it when I was a child.

"I'm good, Bella. It's good to have you back," he replies timidly, the blush on his cheeks still apparent.

"Thanks."

"Bells, look over here," Charlie points at the garage door and clicks a remote to open it. As the garage door slowly rises up, a bulbous Chevy pick-up truck slowly comes into view. Its paint is faded, and its metallic frame looks dangerous (for other, less well-built vehicles). It would most likely protect me in a crash, but would cause serious damage to any other car. I love it!

 **Oh, look, girl. It has a blue ribbon glued to the hood.**

I gently touch the it and look at Charlie with a cheeky grin on my face. He smirks and sarcastically says, "Here's your blue ribbon, Bells. Now you won't be _as_ disappointed as you would have been."

"Ha ha. I love it, though. Thanks, Dad," I tell Charlie and hug him tight, which surprises both of us because I haven't been so affectionate with him before. But I like it, and it doesn't feel as awkward as I thought it would.

Charlie awkwardly pats my back, blushes a bit, and says, "Don't mention it, Bells."

"Did you choose this car because of its sturdiness for the intended driver's record of hurting herself a lot?" I ask him shrewdly. He knows what I'm implying and his ears turn red with embarrassment. Aw.

"Jake here installed the engine," Billy proudly interjects and pats his son's back. Jacob's ego inflates a notch with his father's praise. I climb into the truck and start it. It is loud and perfectly reflects its physical appearance. I will make a grand entrance with Bob tomorrow. Yes, Bob, it looks like a Bob.

"Nice job, Jake." I smile at him and he gives me a wide grin. Oh great, it's my first day here and someone is already crushing on me.

"It's nothing, Bells. I'm glad you like it. Just don't try going over 55 miles per hour because it starts to make funny noises."

I mock scowl, "And here I was hoping to be a badass in a fast Chevy."

Jacob and Billy chuckle, while dad shakes his head in disbelief. "Bells, what kind of example would you be if the police chief's daughter is seen speeding?"

"An impressive example, Dad," I smirk at him.

"Okay Charlie, we are leaving now, but you and Bella should come visit us soon. I'm sure Jacob wouldn't mind," Billy winks at me and Jacob flushes. With that, Jacob helps his dad get inside their Jeep and they drive off.

~ _E &I_~

"Bells, would you like to order some pizza?" asks Charlie as he picks up the phone.

"Dad, I can cook us a meal," I offer.

"You just got here, Bells, you must be tired. Plus, I don't have much in the way of groceries here right now," he tells me sheepishly.

"Okay then, I'll have pepperoni with extra cheese and mushrooms on top."

He winks at me, reminds me that he knows that's my favorite pizza and makes the call.

After dinner I clean the dishes and go to my bedroom to prepare for school tomorrow.

I take a long, warm shower which feels heavenly after the five hour flight. Then I put on my favorite sweatpants and t-shirt and get into bed.

Ugh, this is going to suck balls, but hey, thanks to Bob, I'll be driving to school in style.

And with that pleasant thought I drift into a peaceful sleep.

~ _E &I_~

"AAAAAAAAAAH" I scream over the sound of my alarm clock as I fall out of bed, again.

 **When's your stupid ass going to change the alarm clock?**

"Bells, what's wrong?" Charlie yells as he barges into my room a few seconds later with half-closed eyes and a shotgun in his hand while the alarm blares in the background.

"Nothing, nothing, I just fell off the bed, Dad," I tell him, half laughing and half flinching at the pain in my butt while I put my hands in the air.

"Are you okay?" he asks with a worried look.

"Dad, I'm fine, really," I smile at him reassuringly and stop myself from flinching at the pain in my backside. "And what are you doing with a shotgun?" I ask, laughing. I see his ears turn red with embarrassment as he hides the gun behind his back. I snicker at his sweet, yet unnecessary reaction.

"Oh, um . . . well then . . . if you're fine, then I'll just leave you to . . yeah . . . " he mumbles awkwardly and closes the door behind him.

 _I will change the freaking alarm tone tonight._

 **Ya think?**

After that embarrassing spectacle I get my ass up off the floor, turn off the damn alarm, fix my bed, and get ready for school.

Ten minutes later, I walk down the stairs to see Charlie sitting at the breakfast table reading the morning newspaper. He has already served breakfast and I am delighted to find out that he has opted for my favorite cereal.

He merely bids me a quiet good morning when he sees me.

Charlie is really making an effort to take care of me. I smile at the thought. It's actually nice to be taken care of for a change.

I thank him and eat my breakfast.

He usually goes to work much earlier, but I don't want to make him uncomfortable and ask him why he stayed back. He just sits with me in silence and continues to read, keeping me company while I finish my breakfast.

After breakfast I brush my teeth, grab my bag, and leave the house.

Before we go our separate ways, Charlie asks if he should come with me. I assure him that I can manage, give him a hug-which astonishes him, and wish him a good day.

As I drive to school I look at my green surroundings. I appreciate the fact the Forks has an abundance of flora and fauna. With the majority of trees being cut down around the globe, it's nice to actually be surrounded by nature instead of buildings and parking lots.

I snicker to myself as a funny thought comes to me. With everything being so green I bet even the shit is green here. El-oh-el.

 **:facepalm:**

After a few minutes of driving, I see the sign reading - Forks High School Home of the Spartans - and turn into the parking lot. Thank effing goodness that there aren't any cars in the student parking lot yet. I'm in no mood to exchange bullshit pleasantries.

I park Bob, pat him on the hood, and then make my way to the main office. And how did I know where the main office is? There's a huge freaking sign labeled "Main Office" at the west side of the building.

I enter the building to find an old, sweet looking lady sitting behind a counter.

"Good morning, how may I help you, dear?" she asks with a bright smile.

I check her name-tag and see her name is Mrs. Cope.

"Good morning. I'm a new student, Isabella Swan. I came here to get my schedule," I tell her. The second she hears my name, recognition flashes in her eyes. I smirk to myself; Charlie must have been really pleased to have me come here.

 **I bet he took out an ad in the paper, too. LOL**

After I get my schedule and a map of the school, I saunter my way out into the parking lot. I see that it's started to fill with cars.

Bob is bound to get the attention he deserves as he towers over the other cars. I feel so proud just looking at him.

And sure enough, students are looking at him. As soon as I get over to him I smirk at them and climb inside. I pat Bob's dashboard in satisfaction, turn on my iPod, and lie down on the wide bench seat for some alone time.

After fifteen minutes of blissful solitude I hear the bell ring. I sigh and slowly climb out of Bob and walk to the building.

As soon as I enter, a guy with black hair, glasses and a bad case of acne walks up to me and asks, "You're Isabella, right? Welcome to Forks high, my name is Eric."

"Hi, Eric, you must be the guy who knows everyone and everything about them. It's Bella, and thanks for the friendly welcome," I say and smile at him politely.

He chuckles. "Yes, I work for the school's newspaper. I'm writing a profile piece about you and I need to take a picture of you for it," he grins back.

"Eric, I'm flattered, really I am, but I don't want to be on the front page of Forks Weekly," I tell him bluntly.

"Oh."

He sounds disappointed.

I explain my reasoning to him. "Eric, with a school this small, you really don't need to write a profile piece about me. I'm sure the entire population of Forks, not just the high school, already knows what I look like and where I come from."

He cracks a grin at my reply. "Yes, you do have a point. But can I at least get a quote of your first impression of Forks?"

"Sure, no problem."

"Thanks, Bella," he says with a big grin.

"Oh, by the way, is that a piercing on your nose?" he asks out of the blue with an undertone of curiosity and awe. He must not have come across many 17 year-olds with a nose piercing.

"Yes, I got it for my 16th birthday," I tell him with a smile.

"It looks really good on you," he responds with a grin and a hint of a blush on his cheeks.

"Thanks," I give him a small smile.

He then asks me about my first class and offers to show me where it is. He is either kind, or eager. . . I'm betting on eager.

We reach the room where my class is being taught and I go inside, while he goes back in the direction we just came from.

Yes, definitely eager…

There are not that many students here yet so I find a spot in the back and sit there. As students begin to file in, they each stare at me as if I am an extra-terrestrial creature with three boobs.

The staring gets on my fucking nerves and annoys the hell out of me.

"Haven't your parents told you that it's rude to stare?" I snap at them and they quickly turn their heads to the front of the class.

Thankfully, the first two morning classes go by fast and I head off to third period, which is right before lunch break.

Eric is happy to walk me to every one of my classes since he saw my schedule. The guy is helpful and I'm grateful for it, but he asks too many questions during our walks to classes. I only answer a few as I quickly make my way from one class to the next.

"I'm sorry, sometimes I get a bit carried away." He looks at me sheepishly.

I smirk at him. "A bit?"

He chuckles, seeming a bit embarrassed and goes back to class.

~ _E &I_~

I cannot express how relieved I am that it's lunchtime now.

As soon as I enter the loud cafeteria, it falls silent. I roll my eyes and grab my lunch.

When I turn around I see that they are still staring so I snap. "Why don't you take a picture, it will last longer!" Magically, they all find something to say to each other as they pretend to be immersed in deep conversation.

I sigh in annoyance and start toward an empty table at the back of the room when I hear someone say, "Hey, Bella, come sit over here with us."

I turn around and see Eric waving his arms frantically like a maniac. I barely contain my snicker and walk over to his table.

"Guys, this is Bella. Bella, these are my friends." After he introduces me to each and every one of them, I sit down. The boys are just that; boys … staring at me as if I'm a shiny new toy for them to play with. It seems my earlier outburst didn't make it through to them.

As for the girls, one of them, Angela, appears to be the shy type but she smiles at me when I introduce myself. She seems nice and I get a good vibe from her. She's very pretty with long, dark brown hair, brown eyes covered with glasses, and a willowy figure.

The second girl, Lauren, is pretty, as well. She is blonde with blue eyes and I can tell from the snooty way she looks me up and down that she and I aren't going to be braiding each other's hair and telling each other our deepest, darkest secrets any time soon. So I give her my best bitch brow in response. She glares at me before turning away. She doesn't seem to take a liking to me; probably due to the fact that all the male attention is on me.

 **Oh no, Lauren doesn't like me. How will I ever sleep at night?**

The last girl at the table is Jessica. She has dark brown, curly hair and brown eyes. I know she is talkative (ask me how I know, go on, ask me) because as soon as I introduce myself, her mouth runs at 100 miles per second. Even her hair bounces as she talks away without taking a single breath. I just sit and stare at her like a dumbass, wondering how one can speak so fast.

Finally, getting fed up, I say, "Jessica, you talk way too fucking much." She stops mid-sentence. She and Lauren gasp, and they get an angry look in their eyes.

The guys snicker at my comment, but Jessica controls herself. She puts a fake smile on her face and zealously says, "Oh, sorry I'm such a blabber mouth. I'm just so excited to meet you."

"You guys sure are friendly," I tell them tactfully, and give them a small smile.

Most of the time I'm nice to people. However, fake people like Jessica piss me off. At least Lauren is being honest about her dislike for me and I can respect that. Let's be honest here, I'm an acquired taste. But right away I can tell that Jessica's only reason for being friendly to me is because she would be in the spotlight if she is seen socializing with me. I hope the fascination wears off soon, but in a school this small, it's highly unlikely.

I look at Angela and give her a friendly smile. She doesn't badger me with questions; she simply says that she hopes that I like it here and that we can be friends. I give her a bigger smile and we make small talk about classes and such, while the others chat amongst themselves.

After a few minutes of chatting with Angela, I look around the cafeteria. That's when I see them.

 **Damn! Who let them out of the crypt?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Big hugs and kisses to my wonderful Beta SarcasticBimbo and kickass SandPrincess for proofreading this bad boy.**

* * *

 **Chapter III: Asshole Alert!**

The crypt dwellers are so white that they would probably glow in the dark like neon signs. All five of them are exceedingly mesmerizing and have perfect features.

They are sitting still, like statues in a museum; unmoving, except for the occasional blinking of their eyes. What strikes me first is their astounding beauty; almost ethereal and godlike. It's not the regular beauty that one would usually come across.

Their appeal is what one would describe as 'old' or 'classical.' By 'old' or 'classical' I mean a beauty that reminds one of the renaissance or classical period where ancient gods and angels were depicted on paintings or through sculpture. If they belonged anywhere, it would be in those paintings.

It is almost so surreal that I pinched myself in order to ensure that I wasn't dreaming.

Yes, yes I am dumbstruck, but not so much as to overlook the little details.

All five of them have obsidian eyes that are accentuated by the purple, bruise-like shadows under them, giving the impression that they suffer from sleep deprivation.

One of the three males is huge, with bulging muscles and curly brown hair.

 _Cut down the steroids, dude, you're about to rip that shirt off!_

 **He's not bad to look at, girl. If he decides to give us a little show I'm going to make it rain.**

He looks physically menacing, yet his eyes look playful as he looks down to the female sitting next to him. She is the most beautiful _woman-_ not a girl like the rest of us, I have ever seen in my life. She imbues an aura of feminine maturity; one that makes her look more like a woman than a girl. If I were batting for the other team I would certainly go for it. She has long blond hair and features that models would die for, but she seems to be distracted with something.

Sitting next to her is another female. She has short, spiky, black hair and seems to be staring off into space. The two females could not have been any more different, but the similarities that all five of them possess are disconcerting.

I look at Tinkerbell, noticing that her eyes seem unfocused, as if she's daydreaming.

 **Hell, I would daydream too, girl, if I had that blond honey sitting next to you.**

He has, ironically, honey-blond hair and his eyes reveal that he is in pain, I wonder why…

I turn my eyes to the last male member of the group and gasp inwardly.

 **Well fuck me sideways from six days to Sunday.**

Essentially, all three males are handsome, however this one is a god! He has this crazy bronze-colored hair that I just want to run my hands through.

 _Whoa! Where did that thought come from? Focus, do not get distracted by those luscious locks!_

I clear my head and note his bored expression. I guess living in a small town engenders boredom.

Unlike the other two males, he seems to be younger, though certainly no less manly and no less built. I can see the lean muscles of his left forearm and turn my gaze down. I grab a bite to eat in order to distract myself because it suddenly got too hot.

 **Down girl!**

Angela sees me eyeing them curiously and tells me in a low voice, "They're the Cullens. The big one is Emmett, sitting next to him is Rosalie. The girl next to her is Alice and the last two guys are Jasper and Edward, respectively." Even their names reflect the 'old' beauty which they possess.

The god's name is _Edward_.

"They are all beautiful," she mentions in a knowing tone, giving me a shy smile and I give her one of my own. Their beauty is captivating and distinctive, which simultaneously renders them alluring and intimidating. She continues, "They were adopted by Dr. and Mrs Cullen. They're polite and very nice. Most of the time they keep to themselves and the only time they talk to other people is when a teacher calls their name or asks them a question."

I smile at the exemplary deed of Dr. and Mrs Cullen.

"That's very compassionate of them. Not many people would assume the responsibility of five teenagers. " I note with an impressed tone.

"It is," she agrees, and adds in a sympathetic tone, "Mrs Cullen can't have kids, maybe that's why she chose to adopt them all."

It seems Jessica has been listening to the our conversation because she suddenly interferes and says, "You're talking about the Cullens? Yeah, they're good looking, but totally weird. They don't socialize with the rest of the school. And, check this out, they're all _together_. Rosalie's with Emmett and Alice is with Jasper."

I frown at her scandalous tone and say, "If they're not blood-related there's nothing wrong with it." I have to admit that it would have been a surprise at my old high school as well. Nevertheless, if they are not blood-related, it doesn't warrant such a reaction. I have a feeling that the Cullens are a frequent topic of conversation, due to the mystery surrounding them.

I look back at Edward, his look of boredom replaced with intense concentration and a hint of annoyance; as if he's trying to figure out a difficult puzzle.

Angela turns to me and says, "They're not. Only Jasper and Rosalie are, they are fraternal twins and Mrs. Cullen's niece and nephew."

"Then why the shocked behavior? If they're not related, I don't the see what's so scandalous about it." I tell Jessica.

"It's weird! They all live in the same house with their adopted parents."

"I don't care, and I don't think it's anyone's place to judge how they live their life. It seems their parents are fine with them being couples; so, no one else is in a position to judge them. Whether what they're doing is weird or not. Besides, they're free to live the way they want and have no obligation to impress others." I reply in an annoyed tone. One of the things I hate is people judging others for not following society's standards of what is 'normal.'

My little speech shuts her up. Angela gives me a small smile of approval while Jessica, Lauren and the boys look at me, dumbfounded.

Lauren gives me a nasty look and says, "Whatever, they're freaks and everyone knows that. They could be, like, _so_ popular, but they choose to sit alone like losers. That's like social suicide." and flips her blond hair.

Jessica adds to that in an insulted tone, "And, it's like no one here is good enough, you know? They don't socialize and Edward, for example, has never dated anyone from school. He's probably gay or something." She adds as an afterthought, but I can see the resentment in her eyes.

I smirk to myself; _someone_ has been rejected.

I turn to look at the Cullen table and see Edward's cheeks are lifted in a smile. _Wait_ , he heard that?

That's not possible you dolt!

 **Then why is he smiling now when a few minutes ago he had a look of annoyance on his face?**

 _I… don't know_

Then, one of the guys, I think his name is Mike, interrupts my internal musings and exclaims loudly, "Yeah, cause the Cullens are freaks." and high fives to the other guy, Tyler, sitting next to him. I roll my eyes at their stupidity and juvenile attitude.

My patience wears thin and I convey my indignation at their rude comments. "First of all, not everyone cares about popularity, Lauren. Only those who are pathetic enough to care what other people think give a rat's ass about such trivial things. Get out of your little high school bubble and realize life is so much more than being popular. Your actions are what matter, and if talking down on people gives you self-worth and makes you think you're better than them, then I feel sorry for you. As for the Cullens being 'losers,'" I air quote, "the only losers I see here are sitting before me, gossiping about and judging a group of people because they are not 'popular'."

"And Jessica, get over yourself, just because he's rejected you doesn't mean he's gay. You just might not be his type."

The entire cafeteria has gone silent and shocked at my indignant outburst. I look back at the Cullens' table and my eyes catch Alice's.

She gives me a small smile of gratitude.

Before I smile back a red-faced Lauren angrily replies, "Who do you think you are to call _us_ losers? You're-"

"I don't care about, nor do I value your opinions. Don't embarrass yourself any further than you already have." I cut in dismissively, ignoring her infuriated question.

She jumps out of her chair with a furious look and dashes out of the cafeteria with Jessica hot on her trail, looking like a poodle following her master.

"Thank goodness for that drama intermission, I need to pee," I mumble under my breath, when suddenly a raucous laughter is heard from the Cullen table.

I turn around and see mucho grande` holding his midriff and laughing his ass off, while the rest - with the exception of Blondie, look like they're barely containing themselves.

 _Did they hear what I just said? Even Angela and the guys didn't hear me!_

 **That's not possible. Stop being so paranoid! Maybe one of them said something funny.**

 _Maybe…_ I acquiesce because the alternative seems improbable and, quite frankly, troubling.

My instinct, however, is telling me otherwise. I choose to ignore it instead of giving myself a headache by pondering.

As I turn my eyes away from their table, I observe that the entire cafeteria is staring at them with their mouths hanging open. I roll my eyes at their absurdity. Haven't they seen anyone laugh before?

Feeling I've had enough for the day, after witnessing that disgusting display of defamation and dramatics, my appetite diminishes.

I rise from the chair with my tray of unfinished food in order to discard it, but not without giving Angela an apologetic look before I leave the table.

I could feel everyone's eyes now turn to me as I put my bag on my shoulder and saunter to the cafeteria doors.

I smirk my way out of the cafeteria doors feeling like a boss, but not before loudly saying, "I'm here all day folks."

The last thing I hear before the cafeteria doors close is another deep and loud burst of laughter from the end of the cafeteria.

 **Shit, I really do need to go to the bathroom!**

 _~E &I~_

Fourth period bell rings and I'm already sitting like a goody two shoes student on a lab desk near the back.

 **Aren't I such a nerd?**

 _Technically, you are._

 **You're forgetting one thing.**

 _What's that?_

 **I'm a hot nerd boo**

 _*rolls eyes*_

I take out my notebook and pen as students pile in.

Then, I get up from my desk and make my way to Mr. Banner's - he has a huge placard with his name on it - desk, _insert eye roll_ , to give him a slip to sign that should be returned to Mrs. Cope at the end of the day.

He welcomes me to the school and advises me to 'do my best' with an air of smugness around him. I contain my smirk and restrain myself from conveying that all my classes in Phoenix were AP.

I can't wait to prove him wrong and wipe that hint of a smirk off his face.

He tells me to sit at the desk by the window near the end of the class, the one where I was already seated, and I simply nod my head and turn back to go to my seat.

I stop in surprise for a fraction of a second because on my, now our, desk is sitting none other than the god, I mean Edward, himself.

 _Okay, calm down, he's just another guy_.

 **Yeah girl, a very gorgeous and sexy guy that I would like to jump.**

 _You really don't want to maul him._

 **I actually do want to. That would be a great porn idea, "Lab maul: sparks and bangs!" starring yours truly and Sexward.**

 _Calm your tits down and get your act together before you make a fool of yourself._

 ***Sigh* You're right. This time.**

 _Whatever, shut up and sit down._

 **Ugh!**

As I approach the table I notice Sexward, glaring at me with those onyx eyes of his.

 **I thought they were obsidian?**

 _Onyx, obsidian, same shit. They're both black! Now stop interrupting me!_

 **Okay okay! Sheesh! Mee-owww**

 _Wait, what?! Why the hell is he looking at me as if he wants to murder me on the spot?_

 **I don't know, is he pmsing?**

 _Could be._

His glare sends a chill down my spine and my instincts to run suddenly flare up. Nevertheless, I hold my ground and refuse to give him the satisfaction.

With a deep breath, I square my shoulders, and sit down next to him.

He angles his chair away from me and turns his head away, raising my anger.

 _What the fuck have I ever done to him?_

From the corner of my eye, I see him clenching his right fist, making the tendons of his forearm stand out and it makes my blood boil.

 **What an asshole.**

I turn my head forward, trying to calm my immediate anger.

 _If he glares at me one more time…._

I could feel something potent and powerful rolling off of him in waves. Something, _inhuman_.

The way he is seated, so still like a statue, terrifies me, and I know this because I can somehow _feel_ the jackass' every move, but I persist.

I adjust myself in my seat and open my notebook, ignoring him and his assholish behavior when suddenly, I feel his heated gaze on me again.

I have reached my boiling point…

I gather every ounce of anger and courage, turn my head and glare at him, not paying attention to the fact that class has already started.

My glare shocks him and throws him off. Good!

"What the _fuck_ is your problem, asshole?!" I hiss angrily at him. "If you glare any harder I will be rendered blind. But fortunately, I won't have to look at your face anymore," I snapped at his devastatingly handsome and angry face and turned away.

My outburst shocks him, as if no one has ever dared to stand up to him before. Well, if he is going to act like an asshole for no apparent reason then he will get back a spoonful of flaming bitchiness.

He just stares at me with his jaw slightly agape, then quickly regains his composure.

"What did you just refer to me as?!" he hissed back angrily in a disbelieving and indignant tone.

"I called you an ASS-HOLE! You might want to get those ears of yours checked." I spew back, enraged at his indignant tone!

"Why thank you for your unsolicited advice. I shall place it in the suggestion box labelled 'opinions that matter, not.'" the asshole replies sarcastically.

"Wait, give me a few moments to pretend that actually hurt." I hold my left hand up mockingly and place the right one on my heart, feigning hurt.

A look of something that resembles awe and excitement crosses his eyes. It's so instantaneous that I think I may have imagined it.

"Your antics are quite hilarious," responds the asshole, in a mocking tone.

I shove his earlier reply to his face, "Why thank you! I'd rather be hilarious than an asshole."

"Ms. Swan, keep your voice down and pay attention instead of conversing with Mr. Cullen there, who should also be paying attention." reprimands Mr. Banner, loudly. I jump in my seat, for a moment had forgotten that we were in class.

"I apologize, Mr. Banner." I grit through my teeth and hear him do the same, but in a calmer and more polite tone. _Fucker._

After that scenario, I ignore him completely. Not quite, I can still feel him sitting rigidly in his seat and still feel his anger rolling off in waves, like mine is at the moment.

 _I despise him so much!_

For the rest of the class, I don't dare to look his way for fear of bitch slapping him in anger. I could not understand this intense anger and that made me even angrier.

No one has ever gotten under my skin like that before and It made me feel off balance. I always like to feel in control of my emotions but his reaction threw me off and I don't even know why it did with this intensity.

I stop pondering over those thoughts and focus on the class.

As soon as the bell rings, fuckwit abruptly stands up and hastily makes his way out the door at an inhuman speed.

Well, after today, about three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward is an asshole. Second, there was a dominant part of him that wanted to kill me; probably as much as I wanted to kill him and while bitch slapping him until his eyes roll. And third, the spoonful of bitchiness that is coming his way is going to make his eyes roll.

 _This is war!_

 **Could you get any lamer? That sounded so much like the line "this is Sparta.** _"_

 _Fuck off! You're ruining the moment!_

 **And what moment is that? LAME-enting? L-O-L I crack myself up sometimes.**

 _LAME-enting? How lame could you get?_

 **Hey! That's funny!**

 _No, it isn't. It's stupid and really lame._

 **Yes it is!**

 _Yes, it is stupid and lame. See? You're smarter than I thought._

 **Fuck off!**

 _So sensitive…_

I grab my stuff and leave for gym class. I get to sit out today's class until I get my uniform tomorrow.

My argument with asshole keeps coming to my mind and I'm confused why all my attention is focused on it. It makes me angry that dipshit is having this degree of influence on me and making me feel off balance. I take out my iPod and listen to Rammstein's Zerstören in order to calm myself down.

The final bell rings, and I find myself relatively calmer as I make my way to Bob. Bob, how I have missed thee!

"Let's go home Bob."

He roars to life like the beast he is and I find myself smiling like a maniac.

A few cars down I see Asshole's siblings making their way to a silver Volvo.

 _A Volvo? Are you fucking kidding me?_

I snicker at his soccer mom car and drive out of my parking space and head for the exit.

Out of nowhere, Asshole cuts me off from the front and I barely stop Bob from bumping his stupid Volvo from behind.

"What the fuck?!" I scream in shock.

Before I have any time to react and bust his car, he speeds away; but not before I catch him laughing his ass off.

Oh, it's _on_ , Asshole!


	4. Chapter 4

**I have to clarify some things in my story.**

 **The Cullens are Vampires**

 **Bella is biracial (NOT black)**

 **Unlike in Twilight, my vamps do NOT sparkle. I won't tell you what happens in order to torture you guys a bit. Mwahahah! (I iz evil)**

 **SERIOUS SHIT:**

 **The focus of this chapter is to provide some insight into Bella's life and earlier childhood.**

 *****WARNING: The chapter delves into sensitive subjects of racism and colourism. If it is too difficult for anyone to read then I suggest they skip this story altogether because these subjects will come up many times throughout the story.**

 ****If you're NOT 18 you should not be reading this story because there will be future lemons.**

 ***As you have noticed, there is strong language in my story and you will be seeing more of it in the future.**

 **Big hugs and sloppy kisses to my wonderful Beta SarcasticBimbo for editing this chapter. She's got mad skills; I call her superwoman in my mind.**

 **That is all.**

 **Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I just like to fuck with it.**

* * *

 **Chapter IV: Dismal Contemplations**

"Bells, is that you?" Charlie calls from the front door.

"No, it's my shadow, Dad!" I yell over the roar of the mixer. Dinner is almost cooked. At the moment, I'm preparing dessert knowing how much of a sweet tooth Charlie is, especially when it comes to brownies.

"Very funny, Bells, I see that sarcastic attitude of yours has not been adjusted," he scolds as the sound of his footsteps near the kitchen.

I turn to look at him, seeing his mustache twitch in amusement and I know my sassy comment is forgiven.

"What smells so good?" he wonders with his nose in the air, smelling the delicious aroma of basmati and curry wafting from the cooker.

"I made chicken curry with basmati rice and now I'm making dessert," I tell him as I pour the batter mix into a pan and place it in the warm oven.

"Sounds delicious, Bells. What kind of dessert are you making?" he asks in an excited tone.

"It's a surprise," I smirk in response. Giving his reply from yesterday back to him.

He gives me a mock glare and goes to freshen up. Meanwhile, I plate up dinner and put it on the table.

Charlie comes down from the bathroom and we have dinner in companionable silence.

"That was really good, Bells," says Charlie with a smile, taking the dishes away, despite my protests, to wash them.

I take up another couple of plates and set them on the table. When Charlie is done with the dishes he sits down with me, and asks me about my first day of school. I take this as the perfect time to broach the subject of the Cullens.

"It was good, Dad. A bit overwhelming being the new student, and surrounded by the regular high school drama. Though, it's nothing I can't handle," I tell him with a smirk.

"Bells, don't start trouble from your first day. I know that look, I used to have it when I caused mayhem," he says in a serious tone.

"You! A troublemaker?! I need evidence of that, Chief," I cackle.

"That smartass attitude of yours is going to get you in trouble one day, young lady," Charlie says in his "Chief" voice, giving me a mock scowl.

"Dad, I'm not a smartass. I'm merely skilled at pointing out the obvious and speak fluent sarcasm," I reply in my most serious tone and expression.

His mustache twitches and he snorts at my response while shaking his head.

 _Ding!_

 _Ooooh! The brownies are done!_

I take them out of the oven placing the pan on the counter to let it cool. I turn around to see Charlie drooling at the chocolatey goodness.

"I can see you drooling, Chief,"

"That's not drool. That's a liquid compliment and love for your cooking."

"I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, does it, Dad?" I reply in a smug tone, giving him my signature smirk while sitting back down.

"How do you think I snagged your mother?" He replies with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Ew! Dad! I don't want to know how you _snagged_ Mom!" I shudder in horror and disgust.

He chuckles at my response, his cheeks turning pink.

 _AW!_

We sit in silence for a few minutes, the atmosphere turning serious.

"I'm saying all this because I want you to be happy, Bells," he looks at me with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

Suddenly my throat feels tight.

"I am happy, Dad. Really."

He stares at me for a while before sighing in resignation.

"Just don't push people away. That's all I'm asking."

"I don't even need to push anyone away when a lot of them don't even try to know me and make preconceived judgments on the basis of my heritage."

He knows that I'm talking about the incidents that went down at my previous high school.

Charlie doesn't say anything, though I can see the anger and sadness in his eyes. He is well aware of the instances of discrimination, bigotry, prejudice, and bullying I have previously faced. These instances caused me to develop a thick skin; not giving a shit anymore about what people say or think. I refused to manifest those bitter experiences in the form of self-hatred. I would be damned if I would be made to feel guilty about my heritage.

The sarcasm and smartass attitude, however, is a trait I got from my Dad and, with time, I honed this skill and turned it to art.

Looking at Charlie, I simultaneously feel sad and proud knowing it was not easy for him, either, to have a biracial child in a world full of ignorant people. He did, and still is, trying to protect me from such vile and ignorant people by ignoring the whispers in order to avoid altercation and to deter my attention from said whispers.

During the summer holidays I came to visit Dad for two weeks. Even though I was much younger, and regardless how hard Charlie tried to protect me, I could see how the locals gave him disapproving stares. They whispered- because they were too cowardly to say anything to his face, behind his back for marrying a black woman and subsequently having a biracial child with her, which was the cherry on top of the huge scandal back then.

Even now, the whispering and stares continue to follow him wherever he goes. Though now, me living with him for the coming two years will stir up the rumour mill again.

 **Watch out bitches! The black witch is here!**

"I don't lose sleep over it, Dad," I tell him in a soft tone to alleviate the sombre mood in the kitchen.

"Besides, if I am going to make friends, they should at least match my level of crazy," I smirk at him.

Finally, he cracks a smile, the sadness and anger leaving his stunning hazel eyes that I was also lucky enough to inherit, and pats my hand.

I think carefully before phrasing my next sentence.

"There are a few interesting students at the school. There is this group of teenagers, I think their last name is Cullen. They seem to be keeping to themselves"

At the mention of the Cullens Charlie becomes mad and tells me not to listen to the "stupid gossip" revolving around the family and that the folks here should be grateful to have the most "brilliant surgeon the community has never had." Apparently, they moved from Alaska a couple of years ago and are _still_ the center of some of the community's world.

 _Wow, they must have boring lives_.

He goes on to praise Dr. Cullen and his wife for having raised such "well behaved children."

I almost snort at that comment. If he knew how one of those said "well behaved children" treated me, he would make sure his gun's bullet would be introduced into said child's rear.

The asshat known as Edward is so uptight that if you shove a lump of coal up his ass, in two weeks you will receive a diamond.

 **You know, for someone who claims they hate Assward you sure talk about his ass a lot.**

 _What can I say, I'm an ass girl._

 _ **Does he have a nice ass?**_

 _I wouldn't know, he walked too quickly out of class for me to get a good look._

 **You sly biatch, you want to check that fine ass don't you.**

 _It wouldn't hurt to observe, for science of course._

 **"For science," riiiiiight…**

Charlie goes on, "Just because they look different and the kids are quiet people assume things."

Yes, their appearance does set them apart from the rest of us mere mortals. It also doesn't help that they choose to be isolated from the rest of the school.

 **Why do you think the isolation is on their part?**

 _Because, they could easily befriend anyone from school with their looks and, judging by the clothes they wear, their wealth. Everyone is enamored of them, so it wouldn't be so difficult for them to be accepted by the student population._

"Dad, you know I don't listen to gossip. I'm simply saying they seem interesting… and they're sort of beautiful," I explain to him.

He laughs. "You should see Dr. Cullen. The nurses have a hard time concentrating around him."

Charlie may not be a man of many words but that doesn't mean that he isn't perceptive or shrewd. He has to have those qualities to have been promoted to the rank of Chief.

I just hope he's not too perceptive.

~ _E &I_~

Bob roars as I turn on the engine and drive to school. The sound of the rain pelting against the hood and roof send me into a state of Zen.

 **OMMMMMMMMMMMM**

 _*HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK*_

" _THE FUCK?!"_

The horn of a car startles me out of my reverie causing my heart to hammer.

My surprise causes me to jump in my seat and bang my head against the roof of the car with a loud smack.

A silver car shoots past me and realization dawns on me as I notice it is a Volvo.

 **Motherfucker.**

Oh Assward, you're going to pay for this.

I've got a banana buddy, and I'm not afraid to use it!

I make it to my first class, Calculus II, with five minutes to spare, grumbling under my breath the whole way about 'stupid asshats.'

Unlike its start, the rest of my morning seems to go by smoothly and it's already lunchtime. The smell of grease wafting from the cafeteria's kitchen turns my stomach upside down and I'm happy that I decided to bring lunch from home. Just picturing chicken curry with veggies and rice and the brownies for dessert, which Charlie absolutely loved and could not stop complimenting my baking skills after each chew, made me salivate.

Since yesterday's episode of High School Slam, Jessica and Lauren have been giving me the stink eye. I might have to start waving a crucifix in their faces to ward off their bad aura. Or, I can scratch my ass and hope for the best.

I make my way to an empty table, not wanting to sit with those two-faced hags. I plop down in a chair near the window, take out my lunch and my book of Emily Dickinson's poems. Even though I enjoy my own company, I can't help but feel sad that I wouldn't get a chance to talk to Angela anymore. She seems really nice and I could see us becoming friends, but I guess after the debacle yesterday, she wouldn't choose to risk her friendship with them by talking to me. I'm the new kid on the block and they've probably known each other from diapers.

A sudden wave of loneliness hits me and I can't help but blame myself-this time, for ruining a potential friendship. It has always been just Renee and me and even though most of the time we couldn't relate, I enjoyed our crazy times together. Now, with her having gone away with Phil, I find myself longing for someone to look past my ethnicity and accept me for who I am.

As I open my book, irony's wicked sense of humour stares right at me. I read the poem:

 _It might be lonelier_

 _Without the Loneliness -_

 _I'm so accustomed to my Fate -_

 _Perhaps the Other - Peace -_

 _You just have to look at the brightside of loneliness. As Emily says, it could be a state of peace, you just have to find that within you. Now stop feeling sorry for yourself. You can't change the past, what's done is done. Just focus on your classes._

I shake myself out of those negative feelings and turn the page. The first two lines of the poem _'Tis so much joy! 'Tis so much joy! If I should fail, what poverty!'_ put a smile on my face. My previous negative feelings all forgotten.

After a few minutes of reading in relative silence- as silent as it could be in a packed cafeteria, I feel a pair of eyes burning into my head. Instinctively, I know it's _him_ and I hate myself for being conscious of that.

I look up and am met with the most stunning topaz eyes I have ever seen.

 _Topaz?! His eyes were_ black _yesterday. Is he wearing contacts?_

Sitting across from my table are none other than the Crypt-dwellers, er, Cullens.

The chief asshat is staring at me with a look of frustration across his devilishly handsome features, although I detect a hint of softness there as well.

 _Stop being ridiculous, did you forget how he treated you yesterday? You're just seeing things that are not there._

His black eyebrows are furrowed over those captivating eyes and that vile mouth is set into a firm line. He's staring at me as If I'm an alien creature that confounds him.

Regardless of how handsome he is, his attitude is shitty, and his earlier ploy angers me.

His blatant staring is making me uncomfortable and I give him my 'look away' glare. The fucker simply smirks at my glare with mirth playing in his eyes.

I raise my eyebrow, unimpressed at his antics before returning to my book while mumbling "someone should teach him manners" under my breath.

~ _E &I_~

I'm sitting at the table in the biology classroom, waiting for class to begin. As I wait, I sketch random things on my notebook. I hear the chair next to me being pulled as Assward sits next to me. After a few seconds I can feel him staring at me but I choose to ignore and continue with the sketching.

"Hello," he says, in a quiet, musical, and amused voice.

 _Am I a source of entertainment for him?_

My long curls were blocking my view of him, so upon his surprising initiation my head whirls toward him, causing my long curls to brush his right shoulder, making him flinch.

 _Seriously, what's his problem?_

He continues. "My name is Edward Cullen, I didn't have a chance to introduce myself yesterday. You must be Bella Swan."

I give him my "Are you a bipolar asshole?" look and scoff at his attempt at friendly introduction when I see him trying to hide his smirk.

"Yes, I'm sure glaring at me for absolutely no reason and behaving like a colossal ass made you forget to introduce yourself," I tell him calmly, my face set in an unimpressed look.

That wipes the smirk off his face, anger replacing it in its stead.

I continue, not giving him an opportunity to reply, "And what was with the rude honking this morning? You could have passed me without needing to illustrate your assholery."

His smirk comes back. "I could have, but your reaction was far more rewarding. I simply could not pass up the opportunity. As for my behavior yesterday, I certainly do not have to justify my mood to you because it is none of your business," he says rudely.

 _Is that so?_

"It certainly becomes my business when you feel the need to direct your foul mood at me. But, I don't care about your moods and I certainly don't care about yesterday."

 _ **Liar!**_

:"What I need to know is if I can always count on you to be an asshole, which will be enough for me to stay away from the likes of you."

His anger comes back and he hisses angrily at me. "For someone who criticizes others for being judgmental hypocrites, you are proving yourself to be one of them. Your assumption of me is on the basis of a foul mood that I happened to be in at that particular moment."

"How am I a hypocrite? Your actions yesterday indicate you're an asshole. Your escapade this morning just confirms it." I hiss angrily.

"I reiterate, you are a hypocrite, because you seem to conveniently forget that I just genuinely tried to politely introduce myself. You assume I am an asshole simply because of the manner in which I behaved yesterday, when I was in a foul mood, and that is what makes you a hypocrite, Ms Swan," the fucker replies back wittily.

 _ **You do act like a bitch when you're angry, but that doesn't mean you're a bitch, so maybe he has a point there?**_

 _Shut up!_

"On the contrary, your foul mood is enough evidence for me to conclude you are an asshole, because if you weren't, you would have apologized for your behaviour instead of pitifully trying to save your ass by continuing this argument." I reply back with my own wit.

"Well, I don't see any reason to apologize. Why should I? Did you not just say that you do not care about my moods and the incident that took place yesterday? And I certainly am not the one continuing this argument, I addressed you in a friendly manner and you took it upon yourself to continue this meaningless banter," he replies in a triumphant tone.

 _Is he fucking kidding me?! He acted like an ass yesterday and continued it this morning. Then he is going to pretend nothing happened by being "friendly" when I could see him flinch at me?_

As I open my mouth to put him in his place Mr. Banner suddenly calls the class to be quiet. I jump in my seat, having forgotten that we were in class.

I immediately notice the close proximity of Assward's and my bodies.

In our heated argument we had moved really close to one another, our chests almost touching. I can feel power emanating from him and instead of warmth, there is coldness.

Being this close to him I can smell the most alluring scent I have ever come across. It is a mix of pine, cinnamon, and leather that makes me feel intoxicated. I discreetly inhale it deeply and it causes a shudder to run through me. I look up into his face and notice the same frustrated look etched in his eyes. A second later, he also notices our proximity, which causes us to move away quickly from each other.

My retort forgotten, I turn to look forward and try to listen to Mr Banner's class while trying to calm my rapid heartbeat.

When the bell rings 45 minutes later, Assward makes his swift escape yet again.

~ _E &I_~

I climb inside Bob, inhaling the smell of rust and leather that instantly calms my nerves. Gym went by smoothly, we played volleyball and my team won. Of course, having Mike on the team helped, as well. He came by before class to apologize for being rude. I told him he has the right to his opinions but his comments were borderline bullying. He had the decency to look embarrassed and contrite, so I accepted his apology. He beamed at me and told me to be on his team and we won.

I come back from my memory, waiting for my plan to commence.

I had set everything up before I even entered the school this morning, and now I can't wait to see the outcome.

I see the Cullens walking to their car with Assward leading the way. I pretend to be looking into my bag so as not to appear suspicious.

He unlocks the car and gets inside, waiting for the rest of his family to climb in.

When the rest of his family are seated I wait with bated breath.

I can hear the car trying to start and stop myself from snickering.

He tries it a couple of times more and then climbs out angrily from his car. He says something to his siblings and pops up the hood. Blondie climbs out of the car and checks the engine with him.

 _Hmmm, does Blondie have a penchant for cars?_

She shoos him away and he angrily stomps to the driver's seat and turns the key again to no avail. Blondie probably tells him that the engine is fine, so he angrily climbs out and goes over to her, tells her something and closes the hood. She climbs into the driver's seat and he goes to the back of the car.

I hold my breath.

She starts the car again and it emits the same wheezing sound. McAsshole looks down to the exhaust pipe, and makes an "again" gesture to Blondie and crouches down. What happens next surprises the shit out of the entire school.

As soon as he crouches, Blondie chooses the exact moment to turn on the ignition.

SPLECH!

I could not keep calm anymore and burst into a raucous fit of laughter.

 _At least his car is working now._

Asshole is shocked into stillness. He's still crouched down covered in banana remains and soot, while the rest of the students in the parking lot burst into a fit of laughter after the initial surprise wears off.

His family quickly make their way over to him with shock on their faces. Hulkboy lets out a snort of laughter, trying to control himself. He only manages for a few seconds before huge, rollicking guffaws explode from his lips. The rest of his siblings are not faring any better. Alice is laughing along with Hulkboy, Rosalie has a huge grin on her face and Jasper has his head buried in Alice's neck, his shoulders shaking.

The shock on his face is replaced by fury as he glares at the students - some have taken their phones out and are capturing my ingenuity,- with banana and soot enhancing his expression. His eyes suddenly find mine and I double over in laughter, tears streaming from my eyes. I hold my stomach as the force with which I am laughing is starting to cause me some pain..

His furious eyes fill with shock as he realizes I'm the mastermind behind this clever scheme.

I barely calm myself down as I wake Bob up from his rest and back out of my parking space, but not before giving him a smirk and a finger wave.

The last thing I see before turning out of the parking lot is the look on his face, which is vacillating between shock and rage, with his mouth hanging open. His family members' expressions range from the shock on Blondie and Emo-boy's faces, to respect, in the case of Hulkboy. The look on the Pixie's face, however, confuses me. She looks gleeful, the wide smile on her face giving that emotion life. But, the look in her eyes is… triumphant? It's almost as if she expected this to happen.

I don't give the last observation much thought though, as I'm too immersed in my triumphant joy to care.

I happily drive home with Bob loudly rumbling almost as if he is laughing along with me.

Bella: 1

Assward: 0


	5. Chapter 5

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

 **As always, kisses and hugs to my wonderful Beta SarcasticBimbo, without which you wouldn't have had Edward's POV, and my sharp-eyed proofreader SandPrincess Fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Chapter V: Discerning Thoughts and Sudden Realizations**

EPOV

The intrusive smell of banana and soot assaults my senses as I stand appalled at the clever stunt executed by that minx. For as much anger as I feel towards the odious situation, I could not help but feel a tinge of admiration at her boldness.

I do not even know why I am astonished by her prank. Her boldness has been evident through our brief and hostile interaction.

She confounds me at every turn with her unexpected behaviour. She had defended us when she was under no obligation to do so, and had bravely confronted me for my rude behaviour.

Most humans would never have dared to look at us in the eye for more than a few seconds, and yet, she directly stared into my eyes, castigated me for glaring at her, and even labeled me an 'asshole'.

I do admit that my attitude towards her afterwards was horrible and inexcusable. At the time, my judgment was clouded with feelings of confusion, hunger, and assault.

I had not hunted for three weeks and the sudden, potent scent of her blood assaulted my senses and made my throat burn with hunger. It rendered me confused and feeling furious at this beautiful creature who was able to unnerve me to such a degree.

Nevertheless, I have to deflect the conversation even if that means I have to behave horribly to her so as to avoid any conversation about my reaction to her scent.

 _That scent!_

I can still taste it on my tongue.

Throughout my existence, I have never come across a scent as intoxicating and alluring and intoxicating as hers. The fragrance of lavender, gardenias, and coconut is driving me mad with lust.

Reason evades my mind when I am surrounded by her scent. I could barely stop myself from pouncing on her and ravishing that beautiful body of hers then and there, watching it writhe and shudder beneath mine.

In addition to her lovely scent, her fiery spirit and boldness causes my body to stir in ways that I have never before experienced. I do not claim to be innocent and inexperienced, but throughout my existence, no woman has ever stirred such feelings of passion and lust in me.

That is why I love to irritate her even if it makes me seem like an asshole. Her reactions are always unpredictable and sometimes even a little explosive.

Which would be why I find myself standing here with exploded banana on my face and my siblings' laughter echoing in my ears.

Regardless of what I may have done, her reactions are raw and primal, which drives me insane with desire. The desire to hold her in my arms, but being unable to, is a sweet torture that I would gladly endure.

I would rather see the fire in her eyes instead of the sadness it held when she was sitting by herself in the cafeteria. Seeing the sadness in her beautiful hazel eyes caused a feeling of pain deep in my chest. That is why I resorted to angering her this morning, anticipating that the stunt would make her react and remove the sadness etched in her eyes. But for the life of me, I could not have anticipated this!

That signature smirk of hers and finger wave were the icing on the cake. She had just thrown down the gauntlet.

It shocked my siblings but it at least got them to shut up. I could hear varying thoughts in their minds: Jasper and Rosalie were shocked and a little awed at what Bella had the audacity to do. Alice was blocking me but I could almost feel the smugness she felt. Emmett thoughts, though, were filled with a respect for Bella that bordered on worship.

 _"Dude, that was genius! I wish I had thought of doing this sooner. I like this little human; she has balls! I bet she would make an excellent accomplice in my awesome, legendary pranks. She managed to piss Eddykins off, that's for sure. HA! Look at his face! I think I'll start calling her Hells Bells."_

The one thought that surprised me the most of all, though it shouldn't have, since she has been keeping her thoughts hidden from me throughout the day, was Alice's.

 _"It was so much better to see this first-hand than in a vision. I'm so proud of Bella for standing up to Edward and managing to get under his skin. She will be able to keep him on his toes in the future, especially since his ability doesn't work on her. Yes, Edward, I know you can't hear her and you should tell the family that, soon."_

I stared at her in surprise, though I should have known she would foresee this problem. Between my mind reading ability and Alice's precognition it isn't possible to keep a secret in our family.

What did she mean by saying "in the future?" Does it imply that she sees Bella and me continuing our rather fierce interaction?

The thought of any future with Bella brings a sudden smile to my face. I quickly mask it to avoid unnecessary questioning. I know that Jasper would be able to detect my rapidly changing emotions, but he would refrain from outwardly commenting on it out of respect for my privacy.

 _Edward, your emotions are all over the place. If you need me, brother, I'm here for you._

I'm extremely grateful for having Jasper as a brother. Unlike Alice, he does not press on matters; he simply provides me assistance when I ask.

It doesn't escape my notice that my devious sister has blocked her thoughts from me once again. I am far too delighted at the prospect of having any future interaction with Bella to be bothered by Alice.

She is right, though, I should tell my family about my inability to read Bella's mind. How they haven't been able to figure that out on their own, though, is a mystery to me. Surely, they can't think that I would have let her do what she had done to my car if I had read it in her mind?

I ignore the sound of phones clicking, capturing my embarrassing state, and get into the driver's seat with my siblings following suit.

On the drive home, I decide to tell my family about my inability to read Bella's mind. I can almost visualize the scene unfolding in my mind: Emmett would be amused and his admiration for Bella would increase. Jasper would be more cautious, not wanting this inconvenience to cause future problems for our family and his Alice. Alice, on the other hand, would probably be thrilled, seeing me unnerved, and enjoy seeing visions of Bella and I shouting at each other . And, as for Esme and Carlisle, they would be happy for me, knowing that a girl has finally caught my attention.

Five minutes later we reach our haven. Alice called a family meeting on the way home and now we are sitting at the dining room table waiting for Carlisle to return from the hospital.

"Edward, dear, what happened? Why do you smell of banana? Did Emmett do this?" Esme asks, giving Emmett a reproachful look.

"Hey! Why does everyone always blame me?" Emmett asks with a pout.

Everyone, except for me, rolls their eyes. I cut in before he says anything else. I don't want to repeat myself twice.

"I will explain everything when Carlisle arrives. Now if you will excuse me, I must take a shower."

~ _E &I_~

The sound of the Mercedes engine could be heard from the main road.

A few minutes later the car is parked in the driveway and Carlisle steps through the front door.

His thoughts are unassuming. They simply convey curiosity.

He does not immediately think of the worst and that makes him the best of us all. His unfailing confidence and trust in his family astounds me.

He walks into the dining room, kisses Esme's cheek in greeting, and sits at the head of the table, holding her hand in his.

He glances at each of us calmly and asks, "Why have you called a family meeting, Alice?"

I answer, in her stead, again. "Carlisle, she has called a family meeting because there has been a- recent development. I am sure you have heard of a Bella Swan who has recently moved here."

He nods his head. "Yes, Chief Swan's daughter. Even the hospital staff has been talking about her. Some of them have conjured, uh, I would say borderline _wild_ theories for her coming to live here." He says the last sentence in a disapproving tone.

I am surprised at his choice of word. "What are these _wild_ theories?"

He looks at me curiously and says. "Some of the staff have been speculating that she moved here because she was involved in gang related activities or because she caused problems at the school she attended while living there with her mother. Others are speculating that her mother sent her away to enjoy spending time with men."

He then adds. "This would not be an issue had they speculated amongst themselves, except, they have been conveying their speculations to patients. The incident happened a few times with me present and I had to lecture them after about acting professionally."

Anger flares up in me and I clench my fist under the table in order to stop myself from punching something or preferably tearing someone apart. I am surprised at my reactions where Bella is concerned, but I should not be, especially since she has become someone special, wonderful, and incredibly beautiful for me.

A wave of calm washes over me and I am thankful for his gift.

 _You're welcome, Edward._

I could not imagine why anyone would assume that Bella might be violent. Bella can sometimes be hot-headed and an absolute minx, but she is kind, smart, sensitive, quick-witted, and positively lovely. What could have possibly compelled them to speculate such horrible things about her?

Esme's thoughts mirror mine. Always compassionate, she feels sad and angry that anyone would say such things even in speculation. "The poor dear. Why would anyone say such horrible things? Carlisle, why are those dreadful people still working there? That's very unprofessional of them."

"I have been wondering about that as well, dear." His thoughts show the gossip at the hospital and I feel my anger coming back.

He muses. "I wonder…. Is she biracial?"

He then looks at me and I can see in his mind what I have been pondering all throughout the day.

A sudden crack of wood erupts in the room.

"Edward!" Esme cries in shock.

I look down and see that in my rage, I had accidentally broken the side of the chair in which I was sitting. Where once there was wood, now is a handful of dust.

"I apologize Esme, I don't know what came over me." I tell her remorsefully. I take a few deep breaths in order to calm myself and think clearly.

She looks at me with a look of concern.

 _Edward, dear, what is going on with you?_

Under her concern, I notice there is an undercurrent of hope in her tone…

I look around, noticing everyone, except for Alice, is looking at me curiously.

Carlisle still waits patiently for me to respond.

"I- Carlisle, to answer your question; yes, she is. However, everyone at school has been thinking that she looks black and that there is nothing white about her besides her hair and eyes. Most of them have been scared of her, thinking she would attack them. However, those thoughts were not as vile as some that have been circling in a few of the students' minds." I become angry at the end of my response.

I could not bear to tell them those vile thoughts, for fear of breaking Esme's favourite table.

Jasper tries to calm me down again, but I ignore him and recall those thoughts of racist slurs and the desire of some of them to "discipline her" in order to "shut her loud, black mouth."

Just recalling those thoughts makes me see red and I want nothing more than to tear their bodies apart and make them beg for mercy for thinking those thoughts about my girl.

My girl?

 _Yes, mine!_ Growls a voice from within.

I find myself wanting that more than anything. She is both wonderful and irritating, and I want to protect her from the horrors of the world. It is probably ironic that I, a vampire, want to protect her. Despite that, I know I could and would never hurt her.

 _Edward, please, you're driving me mad here. I can barely control the rage and possessiveness that is rolling off of you._

I could hear the shocked thoughts of my family; Rosalie's being impatient. She asks, "What does she have to do with us besides pranking you this afternoon?"

Carlisle and Esme give me a questioning looks, while the rest of my siblings try to keep a straight face. Emmett's already failing.

I tell them about Bella's ingenious prank while Emmett began to laugh like an idiot. My parents listen patiently and did not laugh at the situation. Even their thoughts did not reveal humour, I truly could not ask for better parents.

"Edward, I don't understand one thing. Why did she pull that prank on you?" asks Esme.

My siblings have been wondering that as well, and now they are asking me, in their minds, the same question that Esme voiced out loud.

I feel ashamed as I tell them my first encounter with Bella and my horrible behaviour with her.

"Edward! That was very rude, why would you do that to the poor girl?" Esme says disapprovingly.

Jasper could feel the emotion that went through me as the memory of her scent fills me with desire. I discreetly glance at him sitting across from me and he smirks at me without the family noticing.

Embarrassment courses through me as I struggle to delicately explain the situation.

I take an unnecessary breath and say. "Her scent caught me off guard and I reacted in a rash manner."

They wait for me to continue, not interrupting as I try to gather my thoughts.

"She-, her scent, I have never experienced this feeling as strongly before. It fills me with desire and I find myself wanting her." I rush through my reply.

Understanding passes through Carlisle and Esme and they look at each other without saying anything. Then both turn at me with smiles on their faces and glee in their eyes, while blocking their thoughts from me.

Emmett begins to guffaw loudly and exclaims. "Eddie's horny for a girl!" _HHAAHHAHAHAHAAHHA I bet Bella would rip him a new one!_

Rosalie slaps him on the back of the head. "Dumbass!"

"Ow, Rosie! What was that for?" He asks with a pout.

"This is serious, Emmett!" Rosalie says angrily.

"Rosalie, language," admonishes Esme with a scowl on her face.

"Emmett, be more tactful. Your brother is going through a difficult time and he could use our support."

"Sorry, Mom," they say, with their heads down.

Rose raises her head again, not able to keep her thoughts to herself any longer.

"Esme, what he needs to do is to stay away from her. We can't associate with a human," she states in disgust.

 _I'm not going to have to move again because of some disgusting human!_

"You would do well to keep quiet, Rosalie!" I snarl at her threateningly.

Emmett growls at me in warning, inclining his body into a protective stance.

 _Watch it, brother, I don't want to fight with you over this, but I will if you threaten Rosie again._

We stare each other down when Alice suddenly says, "She's not a threat to the family, she will be part of this family someday. I've seen it."

 _That is, if you take the stick out of your ass, Edward._

My head snaps at her in surprise. "Alice, what have you seen? Tell me!"

She regards me for a moment before showing me vision after vision of Bella and me holding hands, Bella and me in my meadow in each other's embrace kissing passionately, Bella writhing in my arms, her eyes rolling back in pleasure, as I lovingly kiss and worship every inch of her.

As I see the visions a huge smile spreads across my face and I find myself wanting them to be true, with every fiber of my being.

The moment I desire this Alice's visions shift and I see a red-eyed Bella, with paler skin, running alongside me, hunting with me, surrounded by my family.

The vision of Bella as a vampire takes my breath away. She is beautiful as a human, however, she will be a goddess as a vampire. Venom pools in my mouth, responding to my desire to forever mark her as mine, and I swallow it down.

"Alice, why didn't you show me this sooner?" I ask her, annoyance toning my voice.

"If I had told you, you wouldn't have reacted the way you did with Bella, and the consequent fight between you two wouldn't have happened. It was important that her defenses go down as they did in order for her to indirectly let you in," she explains, as her eyes beg me to understand her decision to keep me out of her visions.

Then, her face lifts into a devious smile as she adds, "Besides, I wanted you to be knocked off your feet from the prank and let yourself loose for a bit."

I glare at her, nevertheless, I find myself struggling to keep a smile off my face and she gives me a bright grin.

Carlisle, perceptive as ever, calmly asks, "How was she able to take you by surprise? Did you not read her mind?"

Everyone besides Alice looks at me expectantly, waiting for me to answer that question. I am surprised it took them this long to ask this.

I look Carlisle straight in the eye and say. "I was taken by surprise because I can't read her mind."

Almost everyone gasps in surprise, both mentally and physically, and if the situation were not serious I would have laughed.

Rosalie is the first one to react. "Carlisle, we have to take precautions. He just wants to fuck her because she smells great. I'm not going to risk my life because he can't keep it in his pants. And I don't care what Alice has seen, her visions are subjective and can change in an instant, you know this! Do what is right, Carlisle," she exclaims angrily.

I roar at her thoughts of "precautionary measures" and find myself standing with fists clenched at my sides and the chair I was sitting on strewn on the floor in pieces. "Don't you dare speak that way about her! She is more than the meaningless pursuit you are trying to make it seem to be. I will not let you, or anyone else harm her as long as I exist." I snarl at her.

Emmett quickly stands in front of me, a foot taller than my 6'2", staring in warning at me.

"Don't force me, bro," he says imploringly.

Jasper speaks up for the first time, interrupting our stare down. _I'm sorry Edward, I have to tell them in order not to let this get out of hand._

"Edward's emotions are more complex than that, Rose. Despite the potent lust and possessiveness, he also feels protective towards her, and at times I have sensed feelings of adoration and tenderness," he states confidently, although he is hiding something else, his answer is enough to shut Rosalie up.

I send my gratitude to Jasper, and he nods his head. _Don't mention it, brother._

"Edward, Emmett, sit down," Carlisle says calmly, authoritatively. Emmett sits down while I run to the living room and bring in another chair, mumbling an apology to Esme as I sit down.

"Rosalie, I know you are concerned about the safety of the family, though there is no need to act rashly," he stares at her sternly, then at the rest of us.

She looks down angrily, her respect for Carlisle stopping her from defying him. He then looks at Alice. "How solid are your visions?"

"They become more solid and clear every second, Carlisle. I have never seen any human's future that far. The clearest vision of her is her becoming a vampire, though the circumstances by which she becomes one change." she explains as she sifts through the future.

Carlisle nods, and with a tone of finality says, "We are to continue with our lives here, and no one is to harm Chief Swan's daughter." I growl at that, which Carlisle ignores, continuing. "When she becomes aware of our vampire nature, and it will happen eventually," he says, holding a hand up to silence Rosalie, as she was about to interrupt, "we will discuss that matter when the time comes."

He then stares at me with that secretive smile he gave me earlier then looks at Esme adoringly, squeezing her hand before they both stand up and go to their bedroom together.

I smirk at Rosalie as she gives me a death glare, Emmett quickly takes her out to hunt, but not before giving me a look of disapproval at taunting his mate.

 _Everything will be fine Edward, you need to go and hunt, though, before you break anymore of Esme's furniture._ Alice laughs, before grabbing Jasper's hand, who claps his hand on my back, before running to the forest to hunt.

Wanting to hunt alone, I run to the Canadian border for better game. As I run, I feel the tension of the afternoon leaving my body.

I love to run, it's one of the few times I can truly let go of the human facade and give in to my vampire nature.

My feet barely touch the ground as I silently make my way through the dense trees. The animals in the forest scurry away as they sense my approach, hiding beneath the bushes, or in the trees. I am not interested in the small, tasteless, and unchallenging game. I crave something bigger, fiercer, and fleshier, to quench my hunger.

After thirty minutes of running, I reach the Canadian forests. My heightened senses help me listen closely and search for a suitable kill.

I stop in the middle of the forest, and close my eyes, sniffing the air around me, trying to catch the scent of prey.

The north wind blows a strong and spicy scent into my nose; _mountain lion._ The mouthwatering smell burns my nose and I instinctively emit a low growl of pleasure. I follow the scent and begin to quicken my pace as it overpowers my senses. As the scent becomes stronger I begin to slow down into a silent advance, then come to a complete standstill a couple of miles further. I hear its thudding heart, as it pumps blood through the large animal. I sense it scratching against a tree situated to the far left of my path, its paws making the sound against it.

My legs carry me towards the lion. The closer I get to it the more energy surges through me. After a few seconds, I reach a large boulder and silently jump onto it. I crouch; my gaze is heightened by the excitement running through me.

The large brown-furred lion is now lazily sprawled out against a tree, opening its snout in a large yawn.

I smile predatorily as I growl at the back of my throat, startling it from its lazy rest.

The lion jumps at my growl and turns its head, looking straight at me. Emitting an angry growl of its own, it shifts to defend itself.

The sudden startle has caused adrenaline to run through its veins, enhancing its scent, causing venom to pool in my mouth. However, this time, I don't swallow it; I let it coat my teeth and tongue.

I smile maliciously at the lion, deliberately showing my teeth to provoke it further as I jump down from the rock I was crouched on.

It roars at me, baring its teeth, slowly advancing towards me in its catlike gaunt, preparing to attack.

My hands spread to my sides and I hiss at it in challenge, my muscles taut in anticipation.

The mountain lion sprints towards me in anger and jumps, aiming for my throat with its teeth bared. The second it jumps I leap at it, the force of my lunge knocking it backwards on the ground, providing me an opening at its jugular. I sink my teeth into its furry neck, ignoring the roar of pain coming from the animal. The spicy, hot liquid runs down my throat, and soothes the burn there. I can feel the blood spreading through my system, reinvigorating every muscle. The animal is caged in my arms as I devour every last drop of blood it has to offer.

After the last drop is gone, I raise my head and take quick breaths, as I drop it to the ground.

Slowly, the thrill akin to an adrenaline rush leaves my body, as I gulp down air.

I look down at the once majestic animal, now lying dead at my feet. I gently bury it under the tree trunk it was lying against.

Not desiring to return to the couples at home, I climb up a tall tree and on to the top branches.

Sitting on a branch I look at the enchanting scenery ahead of me. The last sun-rays of the day emit an orange and purple glow that melts into the dark blue sky. It is as if the rays are trying to reach and grasp the faint moon. For all the beauty of nature laid before me, I could only see a mesmerizing pair of hazel eyes, a hint of orange and brown in them, staring at me.

I feel entranced and excited as I picture the same ferocity in her eyes before I devour her mouth in a passionate kiss.

My cock stirs in my jeans at that mental image. I picture her responding with passion, raking her hands through my hair, while I crush her body to mine by the waist, one of my hands making its way to her luscious ass hard, eliciting a moan from her.

I palm myself at that mental image, groaning as pleasure surges through me. Quickly unbuckling my pants and taking them down, along with my boxer briefs, my cock springs free from its confines. Hard and throbbing, precum already leaking from the head, I grasp it tightly, spreading the precum over my shaft and begin to stroke myself. Fuck that feels so good.

I picture myself licking, biting and sucking along her neck... her collarbone, making her shudder and moan in pleasure. She rubs her hot core against my thigh craving release as I tease her neck and shoulder with open mouthed kisses.

 _"Edward,"_ she moans breathily, begging me for more.

"Fuck yes!" I hiss, my breaths coming in short gasps and growls as my orgasm nears quickly. I begin to stroke my cock harder and faster, my hips rocking in time with my strokes on their own as I lose myself into the fantasy.

I'm not going to last much longer.

I chuckle against her ear, biting her lobe then proceeding to suck on it, earning a shudder from her. Suddenly, she pushes me away with passion and lust burning in her eyes. She quickly pulls my pants and underwear down, kissing me hungrily as she strokes my cock firmly a few times, before dropping to her knees.

At that mental image, the most powerful orgasm rocks through my body. A roar of pleasure escapes my mouth, scaring birds and animals away. The sound of a cracking branch follows. Thick streams of cum shoot from my cock as I continue rapidly stroking myself, until the euphoric feeling leaves me.

Even after my orgasm subsides, my body continues to shudder. I take lungfuls of air to calm myself down.

 _Fuck, that felt so good._

If a mere fantasy has left me with the most powerful orgasm I've ever experienced, I could not imagine how sublime actually being with her would be.

My orgasm washes away all the conflicting feelings from the past two days. It leaves my body relaxed and content for the first time in my entire existence. Not even one of my previous sexual encounters had left me in such a state of euphoria.

I find myself leaning against the tree. Looking around, I notice a few branches completely broken from where I was holding on to them. I was not even aware I had broken some, in my state of pleasure.

That is how wild she makes me.

I buckle my pants in place and close my eyes, a smile making its way to my lips. The feelings that once confused me, surge through me again; however, now in my state of relaxation, I calmly examine through my feelings and allow them to envelop me.

I open my eyes again, the smile never leaving my face. Never in my existence had my thoughts been so clear.

The feelings that had once confused and irritated me, could be explained in one word: love.

I have fallen in love with her. Deep down, I knew that from the moment I laid eyes on her, I had fallen for her, but was too stubborn to admit it. My heart and body had recognized her for what she was. My brain had finally caught up. Even Jasper had realized I had fallen in love, but had chosen not to reveal the information, leaving me to realize it for myself.

Bella Swan is my mate; she is the reason for my existence.

I jump down from the tree and run back to Forks: where my heart resides.

* * *

Leave me your thoughts :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Did you miss me?! ^_^ I apologize for updating so late, but hey, I did warn you guys. I've been studying for finals and have still one more left *Crosses fingers.* Thank you for your wonderful reviews, It inspires me to continue with my little project here. I hope you like this chapter, SarcasticBimbo made sure it's perfect before giving me the thumbs up. She's an amazing Beta! Leave me some luuuuve. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter VI: Inner Musings**

My victory today was short-lived. When Charlie came home, he seemed calm just like any other night. He took off his jacket, then his boots, and went to wash up as I finished preparing dinner.

During dinner, he casually asked how my day was. I told him it was good and his response was a nonchalant nod before going back to eating his dinner.

Once dinner was finished and the plates had been cleared, Charlie gave me a long, silent, scrutinizing look.

 _Uh-oh_ , I think I'm busted.

One of the most annoying things about living in a small town is everyone knowing about everyone else's business.

So, I wasn't surprised that Charlie had probably heard of the incident at school today.

His staring made me nervous. If there's one thing I learned from having a cop as a father, it was to never show nervousness. It's an immediate giveaway.

Being the sly teenager that I am, I said to him the only logical thing a person in my situation would have said.

"What?" I asked innocently, with a slightly confused look on my face to ward off any suspicion.

"Why did you do it Bella?" He asked in a serious tone, not buying my bullshit for a second.

"Why did I do what, Dad?"

I mean, what was I going to tell him when I didn't even know, myself, why I had resorted to such drastic measures. I had played pranks on students at my previous high school, but only because they were extremely insulting, hateful and racist. Being the only bi-racial teenager in a school comprised of mostly white students didn't do great things for me. They regarded me as black, categorized me into the cultural stereotype that comes with being associated with that culture, and a few of the more daring ones would call me the "N" word.

The black student minority was no better, either. One look at my hair and eyes and they would sneer at me and call me "mutt."

Jerkward, on the other hand was just an asshole. Despite how heated and angry our fights were, he never once made a disparaging comment about my ethnicity.

He simply unnerves me in a way no one has been able to before. To be honest with myself, the prank was not just to get back at him for his stunt. It was a way for me to regain control over my emotions that he had somehow taken from me.

Yes, he is an asshole, and yes, his behaviour is rude and infuriating. But I could have just ignored him like I did at my previous high school, _most_ of the time.

 _Ugh, I can't wrap my head around this!_

Charlie heaved a sigh and shook his head in disappointment.

His disappointment in me felt like a punch to my gut.

"Don't play innocent with me, Bella," scolded Charlie, while giving me a scrutinizing look, and folded his hands.

I stared back, unable to let go of my innocent look no matter how disappointed he appeared. He had no evidence against me and I didn't want to disappoint him further by confirming his suspicions. There was no way he was getting a confession out of me.

"You can make yourself look as innocent as you like, but I know it was you who put that banana in the Cullen boy's car exhaust," he said with certainty.

I almost snorted in laughter at that.

However, my mask of innocence must have slipped from my face because Charlie raised an eyebrow at me.

"And what makes you think it was me?" I asked in an accusatory tone.

"Because only you would dare to do something like that. I haven't forgotten the pranks you pulled in Phoenix. Plus, you haven't been here for 48 hours and already I hear this," he stated calmly.

 _Damn it!_

I couldn't argue with his logic.

"Why are you quiet, Bells? Got nothing to say?" he asked pointedly.

I simply kept my mouth shut. I won't fall that trap.

After 5 minutes of silence Charlie sighed.

"Bells, this is a fresh start for you. Don't go making enemies, not everyone is bigoted," he said in a soft but strict tone.

Tears welled up in my eyes at that, but thankfully, I had my head down so he wouldn't see it. I quickly collected myself, looked up at him, and nodded in acceptance.

Charlie then cleared his throat. "Okay, well, glad we talked Bells."

Then he went to the living room to watch baseball.

Currently, I'm in my workout clothes jogging. I've spent the past 45 minutes jogging, rock songs blasting in my earbuds, while trying, and failing, at keeping Assholeward off my mind.

"Stupid ass, with his stupid intense eyes and annoying smirk." I mumble under my breath.

Slowing down to a fast paced walk, I take in my surroundings and breathe in the clean crisp air. The weather is, surprisingly, dry tonight. Forgetting about Assward for a second, I look up. The sky is clear with numerous stars shining like small diamonds against the inky blackness of the night sky. The fact that I could never see the sky so clearly in the city makes the moment more precious. I stand marveling at the beauty of nature surrounding me. I always feel safe when I'm surrounded by nature. It brings a sense of calmness that I could never seem to find in society. Even at home I don't feel as calm and safe as I do now. I find it ironic that I feel more safety and comfort out here, exposed, than I do in my own home, where I'm _supposed_ to feel safety and comfort.

 _Maybe you don't feel at peace at home because if feels like you're being intrusive on both Charlie and Renee's lives. Out here, you're not bothering anyone._

I sadly realize the truth of that statement. Instead of agonizing over it, I refocus my attention back to the breathtaking surroundings.

The blackness of the sky immediately reminds me of Asshats onyx eyes. Those deep, endless pools of black that were staring intensely at me. I could almost _feel_ his stare on me, which causes a shiver to crawl down my spine.

Ugh! I can't seem to go a second without something reminding me of him.

* _Snap_ *

I turn my head towards the sound of a branch snapping somewhere in the shadows of the trees. My body freezes and I narrow my eyes at the trees engulfed in the shadows of the only thing I see is hollow darkness.

Even though I can't see anything I feel someone, or some _thing,_ staring at me, which causes the hair at the back of my neck to stand on end and goosebumps to erupt on my skin. The trees look foreboding at this time of the night. The sight of their branches, extending toward the sky, fills me with safe, calm feeling I had is long gone.. However, I'm not stupid! There's no way I'm venturing into the darkness of the forest like some dumbass to figure out what caused the sound. This chick is not going to die like the heroine in some cheap horror movie. Hell to the nah! I don't care if it's a rabbit, fox, or a wolf. I am _not_ staying to find that out.

I turn back around and jog my way home, all the time feeling as if I am being watched.

~ _E &I_~

When I get back home, I shower, put on sweatpants and a black shirt and check my email. I see Renee has sent one, so I sit down on the bed with my laptop to reply.

In her email, she asks me a list of questions that seems to have no end. She wants to know how my flight was, do I like school, how Charlie is and have I made any friends yet? After she finishes interrogating me, she tells me how excited she is to be traveling with Phil, then tells me she hopes I visit soon. Of course, Renee wouldn't be Renee without telling me to keep my attitude in check.

I roll my eyes, then answer the Renee Dwyer version of the Spanish Inquisition, complete with a somewhat brief, and necessarily vague, description of my day, then shut off my laptop.

Lying down on the bed with my earbuds in place, I close my eyes to relax.

 _I'm running through the woods as fast as I can. My breath is coming out in harsh pants that I can see because it is so cold.. The freezing air stings in my nose and makes me feel cold, no matter how fast I run.. I should feel hot, since blood is circulating from my physical exertion, but all I feel is icy dampness from the moist, frigid air, settling on my skin.. The wind is whipping harshly past my face and blowing my hair back. My eyes are stinging and watering from the cold air as I try to navigate through the sharp branches of the trees that seem to be growing denser the further I run._

 _I run as fast as I can, to escape the freezing cold and the shadow that is rapidly gaining on me. The faster I run, the closer the shadow gets to me. I don't turn to look at it for fear of being lost in its frightening and cold darkness._

" _Isabella" - something hisses my name in a whisper that carries through the damp night voice bounces off of the branches of the trees and echoes through the cold damp air. It sounds as if the voice is surrounding me. Instead of the whisper fading away, it persists in the same tone, driving me mad._

 _It whispers my name again, but this time the voice is directly in my ear. I shut my eyes and continue running, surprised by my seemingly limitless stamina._

" _Isabella, come to me,"_

 _I don't answer, wary of scaring myself, but I can see the darkness of the shadow quickly circling around me._

" _Leave me alone!" I cry angrily as I open my eyes._

" _Never, you are mine, forever." It hisses possessively._

 _The closer it encircles me, the slower my pace becomes, to the point where I feel like I'm running in slow motion. I can only see a small circle of light which is becoming smaller and smaller. I try as hard as I can to reach the light, but it seems as if the harder I try, the further away from me the light gets, until it disappears entirely._

 _I slow to a stop and suddenly feel extremely tired. My knees give out and I fall to the ground trying to catch my breath. Darkness has engulfed me in its deathly quiet embrace, trapping me within._

 _I can't hear its voice anymore, but I can feel its icy touch and burning gaze on my back. I look around, seeing no one, but I still feel the icy touch and burning gaze. As I look around, trying to adjust my eyes in this dark prison, suddenly I see two glowing, black irises staring intensely at me._

 _Seeing those eyes causes a chill to crawl down my spine. I can feel it coming closer to me because the air around me begins to become colder the closer it gets. Colder than I ever thought possible. I pull my knees up and place my head on them, closing my eyes and hoping it will go away._

 _As the dark presence I feel gets closer to me, I feel the air around me grow thicker and colder._

 _I stay in that position for an unknown time until I feel a cold finger caressing the arm I wrapped around my knees. I curl in on myself causing it to growl in anger._

 _I freeze in place, holding my breath as everything around me stops. I hear and feel nothing. Everything is completely still._

 _Suddenly I feel its icy breath on my ear which causes me to shiver. "You're with me now, sweetheart. Welcome home."_

 _He bites into my neck._

I jerk awake with a gasp, into a sitting position, panting heavily and quickly. I am shivering all over and my heart is beating painfully hard against my ribcage.

With quivering hands, I check my neck for any wounds while frantically looking around my room.

My room is completely covered in darkness except for the dim red light of my alarm clock. I have never before been afraid of the dark, however with the dream still fresh in my mind, I find myself glancing around nervously.

Trying to calm my speeding heart, I take deep breaths through my nose. After a few, I am calm enough to detect a faint scent. It smells of cinnamon, leather, and pine and instantly soothes my nerves, calming my shivering body down. I find that the more I breathe it in, the more it helps to slow down my erratically beating heart.

As my breathing and heart calm down, the irrational fear fades away, replaced by irritation.

 _It's just a dream, I can't believe I reacted so irrationally_.

I huff at my ridiculous behaviour, causing the tendrils of my hair which had gotten plastered to my face to fly up.

With the faint scents of cinnamon, leather, and pine still surrounding me I close feel my eyes falling into a state of deep relaxation.

The last thing I remember before drifting into a peaceful slumber is a smile coming to my face.

 _~E &I~_

Ugh, I'm so bored. I feel like there's absolutely nothing to do in Forks on a weekend. My first day of school was on Thursday and the banana incident took place yesterday. Every time I think about it, I can't help but snicker at Bananaward's expression. However, remembering Charlie's reprimand makes me feel a little bit guilty for doing that to him. I may have gone a little overboard with the prank.

 _A little? You practically drenched the guy in banana_

 _ **But he deserved it! He was being an ass!**_

 _No, he didn't. He tried to be friendly but you, as usual, had to take offensive measures to keep him out._

 _ **What is that supposed to mean?**_

You know what it means, ever since-

 _ **Shut up! I don't want to hear that!**_

Snatching my winter coat roughly from the rack, I step outside into the light rain and get into Bob.

Every weekend Charlie goes fishing with Billy and he had invited me to go along with them. As if I have the patience to sit around on my butt for hours on end waiting for the fish to bite. Nu-uh! So, I politely declined and told him that I'll be going to Port Angeles for some shopping. He was hesitant at first, not wanting me to go by myself with ol' Bob, but I told him that I'll have my cellphone on me at all times and call him if anything happens. He finally relented when he made me promise to keep a canister pepper spray in my pocket.

So, with pepper spray in my pocket and Three Days Grace blasting from Bob's speakers, I slowly made my way to Port Angeles.

Port Angeles is a very beautiful city, but I'm not here to sight see today.

Once I get there, I park Bob and start walking toward my destination. Following the directions of the GPS on my cell phone, it only takes me about fifteen minutes to reach my destination.

I glance up with an excited grin on my face and see the word "Marked" painted on the door in an elegant black cursive.

I walk in and my jaw drops in awe. The walls are painted black and an outline of the city's skyline is stenciled over them.. In the middle of the room there's a reception desk. At the desk is a woman with a labret and medusa piercings that look good on her. Her head is shaved on one side and the hair that remains is dyed purple green and blue. I love it! Feeling completely in my zone, approach her confidently and ask for the artist.

Before I moved to Forks, I had searched for the best tattoo shop in the area. I know, I told Charlie I was going shopping, but I didn't specify _what_ I am shopping for. Anyway, after she confirms that I have an 11:30 appointment she asks me to sit down and wait.

After five minutes, a slim guy walks out from a door in the back right corner of the room. The door is camouflaged by the ink so I couldn't even tell it was there. The man, whom I presume is Mark, the tattoo artist, is, much like every other tattoo artist, covered in ink. I get up to introduce myself. I confirm he's the artist and before he leads me to the back of the room he talks about the procedure and what to expect. I'm already well aware of the modus operandi since this is not my first tattoo. He sets up the workplace asking what I want, while I lie down and tell him the specifics. I roll the left sleeve of my sweater to my elbow and wait. After cleaning my arm he turns on the gun of the ink. As soon as I hear the familiar buzzing sound, I close my eyes and relax.

The rest of my weekend was spent keeping my left arm bandaged and clean. When Charlie returned from fishing he didn't suspect a thing. Phew! That was a conversation I'd rather not have.

Now, as I drive to school with an annoying itch on my arm, I a sudden panic fills me at the thought of Bananaward exacting revenge. Shit! I didn't think of that.

 _Calm down bitch. What makes you think he would even bother?_

 _ **Because I saw**_ **the look** _ **in his eyes, and trust me, he will get back at me for embarrassing him like that**_

 _And you care because…?_

 _ **I don't! I'm just being cautious, okay?!**_

 _Oooh someone's being defensive_

 _ **Stop distracting me, I have to be on alert.**_

 _Hahahahaah you reap what you sow gurl._

 _ **Grrrrrrrrr**_

I park in my space and look around. His car is parked in its usual place but none of them are in sight. After sitting there for about ten minutes, I decide to get out of Bob.

I cautiously make my way to the building and make it to my locker unscathed but begin to get suspicious. Hah! If he thinks I'm stupid enough to fall for a locker prank, he's got another thing coming.

I approach my locker as if approaching a rabid animal and slowly unlock the padlock. Taking a deep breath, I brace myself and open the locker door.

Nothing.

This is confusing. I'm 100% certain that he will exact his revenge.

 _But when?_

 _ **This is more nerve-wrecking. I have to give him that. He knows how to play with his victims.**_

 _Just go to your classes and see how it unfolds. You don't have any other choice._

I did just that and was a nervous wreck until my lunch break Any small sound or action had me on alert, making me seem paranoid and probably on crack.

I went through the motions of lunchtime and sat at my table by myself, of course not before thoroughly, and discreetly, checking for potential booby-traps.

I did not even dare to look at their table. I simply ate my lunch in silence and was out the cafeteria doors as the bell rang for my bio class.

The closer I got to class, the more nervous and, quite frankly, scared I began to feel.

But I have to be a big girl and I won't show him any fear.

So with that thought, I brace my shoulders, and enter class


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guyzzzzz hope you all had a hangover free holiday season. Mine was great, can't remember much, but I felt great the next day, lol!**

 **So, first and foremost, I want to thank whoever it was who rec'd my story on ADifferentForest. It truly means a lot that readers love my story. You guys keep me motivated to write, so THANK YOU!**

 **Secondly, I participated in a contest that I can't name at the moment, hence the reason for the chapter delay.**

 **And thirdly, I have a facebook page now where I will post snippets and pictures of coming chapters. The link is: groups/1513022999028191/**

 **Disclaimer: Well duh! If Twilight were mine I'd be a freaking millionaire. Batman is also, sadly, not mine.**

 **Special thanks to my ass kicking Beta SarcasticBimbo and funny proof-reader wildlotus1 for polishing this chapter.**

 **Leave me your thoughts!**

* * *

 **Chapter VII: Burning Sensations**

Well this is a fucking surprise.

Bananahead is sitting at our desk with headphones on listening to music while rocking back and forth on the hind legs of the stool. He has a genuine smile on his face making him look far more handsome than should be allowed.

It really is a sin to look that handsome. He is wearing a white V-neck t-shirt with Batman's logo on it. And oh look! His black leather jacket is on the table.

 _Fuck!_ Could he get any sexier?

Apparently he can, when he decides at that exact moment to run his hand through that crazy hair and make it look as if he's been freshly fucked.

I think my ovaries just throbbed.

 **Yeah, I would love to give him a freshly fucked look. Girl, you need to get on that sex stick soon. It's been a while….**

I am _not_ fucking McAsshole just because he looks sexy in a v-neck that is perfectly accentuating his broad shoulders and showing those strong looking biceps.

I look down. _Ladies, calm yourselves._

 **As if you aren't fantasizing about holding on to those biceps and rocking his world.**

Yeah, well, even if I am, he's still an annoying asshole and we hate each other. We can't mix, just like oil and water.

 **Keep fooling yourself, girl.**

I shake my head to get rid of the onslaught of fantasies and sit at our lab table. I try hard to ignore his annoying presence by working on my calculus assignment-which is proving to be quite difficult. Ugh, I despise calculus. Well, right after asparagus. Who in their right mind would eat that nasty thing anyway? It makes your pee smell funny.

So while I torture myself over this calculus assignment, I don't notice carrot top leaning over me and looking at the assignment that I'm struggling with.

"Do you require assistance with that?" he asks.

I freeze in my place upon hearing his voice only few inches away from my ear. His unnaturally cold but sweet breath causes a slight shiver to run through me.

 _How is it possible that it's so cold?_

In addition to that, the intoxicating sweetness renders me delirious.

"Excuse me?" I reply in an incredulous tone that sounds breathy to my ears. I blink twice to get out of the daze he has put me under.

He replies with a dazzling crooked smile. "I asked if you would want assistance with-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I heard you the first time. Thanks, but no thanks," I snap, returning my gaze to the assignment. I can't help acting rude towards him, especially when he looks at me with those captivating golden eyes. His provocative presence brings out the bitchy side of me. His stare is enough to get under my skin and make my stomach feel funny.

I hear a faint growl of anger from him.

 _I think at this point questioning the impossible with Edward is useless._

My heart skips a beat upon hearing that sound then begins to beat fast. Raising my head, I see that Edward is sitting up to his full height: chest prominent, his body looming over me, and a faint succession of growls emitting from deep within his impressive bat-logo-covered chest that is a few inches away from my nose. Both his large hands are extended to his sides; one clawing at the table and the other clenched to a fist with the tendons sticking out.

His stance is dominating and intimidating. The temperature in the room suddenly feels suffocating and an electric buzz hums in the air. My body responds by flushing as I realize he not only is invading my personal space, but also asserting his dominance.

Surveying his masculine body inch-by-inch, my eyes slowly rise to his face. I flinch back from the intensity of his dark menacing glare. His eyes have shifted to black and his upper lip is curled over teeth that appear to be sharp upon closer inspection.

That wild stare causes my heart to pound so hard I fear it would burst out of my chest.

The exact moment my heart pounds Edward hisses.

I glare back at him, trying to keep my physical reactions at bay while fisting my left hand in order to refrain from reacting rashly.

After what seems like hours- which were probably a few seconds, could have been a minute tops- Edward growls, YES growls.

" _Never_ attempt to dismiss me in that rude manner again or the consequences will be dire, I assure you,"

His answer causes my retort to get stuck in my throat. It's not the threat that intimidates me so much as the feral look.

He is deadly serious.

Yet, me being me, I just can't back down from his "threat." He can't scare me with that bullshit.

"Listen here dickhead, you can take that 'threat' and shove it where the sun doesn't shine. I know that I acted rudely and I apologize for that. But don't ever think for one second you can scare me with that crap, and don't you ever dare pull that shit again! Got it?!" I hiss back furiously.

His response is a menacing growl that frightens and simultaneously excites me. From the corner of my eye, I can see the hand clawing at the table twitch.

"You are gravely mistaken if you think my intentions are to scare you, little girl." He smirks arrogantly. His dark eyes shining with fiery mischief.

My eyes go wide. I'm shocked at his admittance. I wasn't expecting a response like that.

This time, my heart pounds with actual fear.

He continues to hiss. "For someone claiming to not fear my threats you are certainly exuding it."

I decide to keep my mouth shut on his last observation because he's right. Regardless, I have to know what his intentions are.

"What are your intentions, then?" I whisper for some inexplicable reason.

His menacing black eyes slowly change back to the warm golden color that I adore.

 _ADORE?! What the actual FUCK?!_

 **WHAT?! HAHAHAHAHHAAHHAH, well fuck me! That was sudden!**

 _SHUTUP! I DON'T adore him, okay?!_

 **Who said anything about adoring him? I was under the assumption you felt that way about his gorgeous eyes.**

 _I- It's just an expression I didn't mean anything by it. People throw that word around, doesn't mean it carries any significance, okay?!_

 **Jeez! Calm the fuck down. You can't have a mental breakdown right now. Besides, you don't have to justify yourself to me especially when you don't mean anything by it, right? So get your shit together and focus!**

 _I hate you._

 **Grouch.**

Thankfully, I manage to pull myself from that millisecond-lasting mini mental breakdown before making an ass out of myself in front of him.

Edward's eyes turn soft as he looks at me. He holds my own with a tender gaze that pierces my soul, causing me to feel bare and vulnerable.

 _I don't like it one bit._

I don't know how long he keeps staring at me like that, but I begin to feel nervous and shaky under his deep inspection.

After a while he softly murmurs. "To make you feel."

What's that supposed to mean?

But, before I can ask him that he adds with a smile. "And I accept your apology, beautiful."

I blush at his compliment and dart my eyes away from his stare.

I can't handle it when he looks at me with such tenderness. It makes me self-conscious and uncomfortable.

Fortunately, the bell rings a second later dissolving the electricity, relieving the tension in the room.

I turn around to the front, letting out a breath I wasn't even aware of holding in and feel my body relax as a result.

A low chuckle comes from Edward.

 _Ugh, what an ass._

I give him a dirty look then roll my eyes.

For the next hour, I can feel Assward smiling throughout the entirety of the class.

~ _E &I_~

Gym was interesting to say the least.

Pixie is in my class now. Greeaat!

Throughout class, she kept staring at me weirdly, sometimes zoning out for a few minutes then giving me this knowing look. It was really frustrating.

At least with Pixie acting weirdly, I wasn't thinking about Assward's words to me a couple of hours ago.

However, I'm still irritated that his presence could be felt everywhere. Even if he wasn't here, his sister's presence reminds me of him.

 _Damn Cullens._

Seriously, what was that "make me feel" statement about? God, he's so confusing, frustrating, annoying-

 **Don't forget sexy!**

 _Ugh._

I can't help but be suspicious that she intentionally switched her gym schedule to, I don't know, spy on me, perhaps? Then, I remember that I'm being a delusional nitwit and discard the suspicion. I mean really, why would she change her schedule for me? I'm not someone important to them.

 _Then why is it that I still, deep down, feel my suspicions to be correct?_

Gym class is seriously not the place for deep ponderings. Particularly now, when the smell of sweat permeates the air and assails my nose making my body shiver with disgust.

I can't express my relief when the final bell rings. Dashing into the lockers, I change into my black pants, navy-blue sweater, and camel-coloured boots. Then, I put on my winter-coat before practically running out of the class while zipping my bag closed.

Swinging open the gym doors, I deeply inhale the cool, icy air a few times to get rid of the putrid smell in my nose.

Relaxing slightly, I slowly walk to the parking lot towards Bob when suddenly, I sense a pair of eyes on me. The heat of the gaze envelops me, warming me and demanding that I look back.

I don't need to though because I already know who the person is.

The heat increases as I reach Bob and pat him on the hood, smiling as I do so.

I really am happy that Charlie got him for me. It's the best gift I've ever received.

Without thinking, I look up with the stupid smile on my face when my eyes instantly lock onto a pair of intense dark golden eyes.

Edward is standing a few cars down from where I've parked. He is leaning back on the hood of his Volvo, arms crossed over his chest, one leg crossed over the other and a scowl marring his perfect features.

What's up with him now?

 **Maybe he's bipolar.**

 _Makes sense to me._

However, remembering the tenderness I saw there, I look away and open the passenger door placing my backpack and coat inside when I hear a strange sound: A high-pitched screech that is quickly becoming awfully loud.

I look up, alarmed. The sudden adrenaline kicking into my system allows me to perceive several things simultaneously.

Out of the sea of faces, Edward's face stands out; full of shock, horror and agony. While on the other hand, a dark blue van that is skidding, brakes screeching, and spinning dangerously across the ice of the parking lot is going to crush me against Bob.

 _No!_

I barely have time to close my eyes before impact when something, or rather someone, hits me hard from a different direction. Someone solid and cold has me pinned to the icy black ground with one of their hands on the back of my head. A sudden humming envelops me and pulses between me and the solid cold form of the person against me. Instead of hearing the smashing crush of the van against the back of Bob, the van jerks to a stop as a familiar white hand, _his_ hand, shoots out protectively in front of me. This makes a deep dent on the side of the van's passenger door while the back hits Bob's front which causes the headlight to shatter.

Then, for one long second there is absolute silence before the chaotic screaming begins. Over the pounding of my head, I could hear the confusion of people calling out my name, and I think, Tyler's.

I'm not really sure at this point because the pounding in my head becomes so painful that I have to close my eyes. Whether from the imminent shock or the stressful day, I'm not sure, but my headache is getting worse as people continue to shout in panic, their voices becoming muffled by the pain.

Through the painful haze, one clear and frantic voice breaks through it and speaks lowly to my ear. A voice that I didn't want to hear at the moment.

"Bella, Bella? Are you alright?"

Opening my eyes, I am met with the most frantic, sad, but slightly hopeful golden eyes I have ever seen. I am surprised by the level of relief I see on his face.

"I'm fine." I reply hoarsely.

Edward growls in frustration and runs his hand through his hair.

I decide to ignore it and try to sit up. It proves to be impossible though, since he is holding me down in an iron grasp.

Noticing that I want to sit up, he slides his strong cold arms under me and slowly lifts me up to a sitting position all the while holding me close to him.

A shiver runs through me from the coldness of his body. Without thinking, I place my forehead in the crook of his neck. It is surprisingly cold but soothes the pain in my head. Taking in a deep breath through my nose, I detect a heavenly, but familiar scent of cinnamon, leather and pine. I don't remember where I've come across it, but that scent, together with his cold skin, helps the pain in my head to slowly abate.

Edwards pulls me into him with both arms, holding me to his hard body.

Shivers of shock from the incident run through my body. I feel goosebumps erupt across my skin. Edward probably mistakes it for being cold because he shrugs off his large leather jacket with one arm and drapes it over my shoulder.

 _He's comforting me._

The jacket is also cold. Why is it when he was just wearing it?

He rubs his hands up and down my back in an attempt to warm me. My body reacts by relaxing into his touch. Acting on impulse, I bury my face deeper into the crook of his neck and close my eyes.

The chaos around me disappears and the sounds become a buzz in the back of my mind. The only thing my brain registers is Edward's powerful presence. Only Edward and his comforting, strong arms around me, his hands still rubbing my back. My body warms up at his ministrations and I sigh in contentment.

We stay like that for a few blissful seconds until the voices of the crowd shatter our little bubble.

Immediately, I realize that I'm sitting on Edward's lap, my body flush with his, face in the crook of his neck, hand on his chest and enveloped in his arms. Realizing our proximity, I feel a sudden wave of embarrassment and anger at myself flow through me. My body freezes and I look up from my place on the crook of his neck.

Noticing my sudden change in demeanour his worried eyes stare into my shy ones and he reluctantly stands up placing me upright on the ground.

I become aware that his jacket is still around my shoulders so I take it off and hand it back to him.

He becomes irritated and, I think, a little sad when I give it back. Why is that?

Before I can thank him someone shouts.

"Someone get Tyler out of the van."

"Is Bella okay?" Someone else yells.

"I'm fine." I croak loudly.

While the crowd is busy panicking I recall what happened.

"How did you get here so fast?" I ask incredulously.

He looks at me with confusion. His eyes, however, harden slightly.

"I was standing right next to you Bella," he says smoothly. Too smoothly in fact.

His obvious lie infuriates me.

"The hell you were! I saw you by your car just a few seconds ago." I say indignantly. Is he trying to insult my intelligence?

His eyes flash in irritation but he quickly composes himself. "It's common to confuse what you thought you saw in such situations, Bella."

"Don't tell me what I saw, Cullen! I would've felt your irritating presence next to me if that were the case," I hiss angrily.

 _Wait, did I just say the last part out loud?_

His cold stare turns intense as he looks at me with unfamiliar emotions brimming in his topaz eyes, which makes my heart pound again.

I take a deep breath through my nose to calm myself down and to clear my thoughts.

"Look, I know what I saw-"

"And what exactly do you think you saw?" He interrupts me with a cool voice that doesn't match the heat in his gaze.

Before I could explain the impossibility of what I saw, I hear sirens approaching quickly.

"We'll talk about this later," I say abruptly.

"Fine," he snaps angrily.

It took a while before the EMTs could shift the van far enough away to bring the stretchers in. Edward and I both vehemently refused because neither of us was injured. His holding the back of my head saved me from hitting the icy blacktop. At this instant, I feel very grateful that he did so.

Then I hear Assward telling the EMTs that I was in shock from the whole ordeal.

That drove the gratefulness right out of the window.

"Jerk," I mutter under my breath.

I see his lips twitch and I give him a dirty look as they put me on the stretcher in front of the entire school. This could not get more embarrassing.

Apparently it could, because Charlie arrives seconds later before they could load me into the back of the ambulance

"Bella!" he yells in panic when he sees me on the stretcher. He rushes my way and stands by me checking for any damages.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" he asks worriedly.

"Dad, I'm completely fine," I sigh in exasperation. "Don't worry about it."

"Like hell I won't," he grumbles angrily and turns to the nearest EMT for a professional opinion.

I tune him out and look around.

Tyler's bloodied form is being loaded into the back of the ambulance. I can't make out the extent of his injuries from where I am. But he looks really bad.

I examine my surroundings. The crowd is still gathered, many of them have tear-stained faces. Some look scared while a bunch of morons have their cell phones out recording everything.

I try very hard not to look for Assward, but my eyes are immediately drawn to his tall form, talking with Principal Greene. As if he can feel my stare, he turns his head towards me with a foreign, but intense, emotion in his eyes. His face is a mask of calm.

I look away from his burning stare and look somewhere else. And because Karma seems to hate my guts, my eyes land directly on the Cullens.

Unlike the rest of the crowd, they are standing to the side, looking on from a distance, with expressions that ranged from worry to giddiness to fury.

 _Why is Pixie vibrating with excitement?_

Not wanting to dwell on Pixie's eccentric attitude, my thoughts go back to the incident.

I try to think of a logical solution that could explain what I just saw. One that excludes that I'm going insane, but to no avail.

Sighing in exasperation I lie down on the stretcher, closing my eyes and zoning everything out.

After a few seconds, my stretcher is loaded into the back of the ambulance.

The sirens blare loudly as the ambulance makes its way to Forks Hospital.

* * *

Umm, yeah, that was intense.

Also, check out Looks bad on paper by wildlotus1.

It's a quirky story and fun to read.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Wooohoo! We passed the 100th review! Thank you so much for all your support and kind words. It actually prompted me to update it sooner, so keep them coming ;)**

 **SandPrincess, since you're my 100th reviewer I will dedicate this chapter to you. So, from here on out, for every 100 review, I will dedicate a chapter to the reader.**

 **MASSIVE thanks to both my Beta SarcasticBimbo for all the time and effort she puts for whipping this story into shape. And to my proof-reader Lotus Wright for eagerly brushing it up.**

 **Some of you have been asking what the tattoo is, y'all just have to wait a bit more ^_^**

 **Exclaimer: Do I even need to mention it at this point?**

* * *

 **Chapter VIII: A Moment of Truce**

I was wrong.

Being pushed in a wheelchair to my hospital bed is far more embarrassing, especially when Charlie is loudly calling for nurses to immediately check on me.

Sighing, I palm my face in annoyance. "I'm fucking fine," I mutter under my breath.

Once I'm settled on the hospital bed near the back of the room I take a breath of relief.

I could use a few minutes to myself to sort out the events of the day.

Just as I'm about to try to lay my head down on the hard pillow, a nurse walks up to me with a pink foam neck brace. The EMTs had made me wear a rigid plastic one for the ride to the hospital, and as soon as I'd settled on the bed I removed it immediately.

I startle away from her. "Hey, hey, what's with the neck brace?"

The nurse who, I thought, appeared to be bored, becomes exasperated at my question and nastily replies. "It's a precautionary measure, Miss, to ensure your neck isn't damaged further."

I respond indignantly. "I didn't break my neck, so no need. And pink?! Could you be any more ridiculous? You are endorsing a patriarchal norm by assigning gender colors. Don't you know that pink is reflective of our society's suffocating gender stereotypes?" I ramble incessantly to the nurse, pause a moment to roll my eyes, and continue. "Besides, I hate that color with a vengeance because it's wretched and dull, so get it away from me!"

Nurse Betty, as written on her name tag, forces the neck-brace on me, despite my eloquent and well founded protest, then shuffles away, mumbling. "I'm not paid enough for this."

I sit back and scowl.

 _Trust men to assign a 'gender color' to the female population._

 ***Snorts* Trusting men? Girl, that's an oxymoron. You can't trust someone who freaks out at the sight of tampons and blood. Team Red Wings all the way!**

 _Ew, fuck no! Nope, that's a hard limit, there._

 **Hard limit, huh? Gurl, you've been reading too many BDSM books.**

 _Oh my god, will you ever shut up!_

 **Technically, I can't because I'm your subconscious, smartass.**

 _Whatever._

 **Wise choice of words.**

As I rest, I mull over the events and my observations of today.

Edward is an intense character. So much so that he appears almost animalistic. His growls and hisses are evidence of that.

 **He's also superhuman!**

 _Don't you sound so cheerful. What's with the giddiness?_

 **Oh, I don't know, just the fact that he's super fast and strong is alluring, duh!**

 _Excuse me! You're ruining my scrutinous observation and analysis._

 **Pfffft! Well, isn't that a load of bull-**

Nurse Betty comes back again and without a word pulls out a needle. She takes my left arm, tells me she's going to take blood and then takes me for an MRI scan of my head.

I snatch back my gauze-covered, newly-tattooed arm and extend my right arm. She sighs in exasperation and without further question draws blood from the inside of the elbow.

To add insult to injury, she covers the needle site with a _pink_ bandage.

I glare at her deliberate spite; she ignores me by rolling a wheelchair from behind her that I didn't notice before.

"I can walk, you know. I didn't break anything when I was shoved out of the way of the van, see?" I tell her disgruntledly as I spin around.

"Just get in the wheelchair, Miss. It's hospital protocol." She responds in an annoyed tone.

I begrudgingly sit on the chair and she transports me to the area of the hospital where X-rays, CT scans and MRIs are done. I spend the next few minutes having my head scanned.

 _~E &I~_

I sit on the bed with a murderous expression on my face, glaring at my lap, as I wait for a doctor to check me for any injuries. Assward just had to run his fucking mouth and put me in an embarrassing situation. Does he get off on seeing me angry?

I cross my hands over my chest and grumble, "Infuriating, annoying, meddlesome, arrogant, know-it-all-"

"That is not me you are describing, is it?" interrupts the last voice I want to hear, no matter how silky and alluring it sounds.

I startle at his sudden silent entrance, feeling my heart pound erratically. Lifting my gaze from the floor I see him standing at the foot of the bed with a maddening grin and twinkling eyes.

"No, it's another infuriating, annoying, meddlesome, arrogant, know-it-all that I know," I retort sarcastically. "And fucking knock, dude! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Grin still in place, he replies. "I did knock, Bella. You were just too busy grumbling in annoyance and glaring at your lap to hear it."

Rolling my eyes at him, I reply in an irked tone. "Well that should've given you a clue that I'm in no mood for idle chit-chat."

His eyes brighten with mirth. "That is not the reason I came here. Here, you must be thirsty." He says in a tone that lets me know arguing would be futile, while handing me a water bottle that I hadn't seen earlier because I was too busy staring at his handsome face.

I take the bottle from him without a fight and surprise myself by drinking almost half of the water. Wow, Edward's right, I guess I was thirsty.

While I'm drinking, his eyes shifted back-and-forth from my face to my neck. _Why would he be looking at my neck?_ Maybe I'm just imagining that part.

Turning the bottle around I see that it has something written on it.

 _ **'I have never faked a sarcasm in my life'**_

Out of nowhere, I, Bella Swan, a legendary badass famous for keeping her cool - (In your own mind, Swan) - burst into giggles, followed by an attack of laughter so hard I had to grab my stomach.

When I calm myself down, I look at Edward and see that he has the brightest smile on his face. That smile transforms mere handsomeness to beauty that defies description

Those beautiful bright topaz eyes stare into my giddy hazel ones for a few seconds, after which he says softly, "That's the first time I have heard you laugh, it's beautiful. But it's even better to look at you while you are laughing, especially when your laughter illuminates your eyes. I definitely hope to see that more often."

I blush profusely and a small, shy smile tugs at the corners of my mouth as I gaze into those gentle, mesmerizing eyes. Edward smiles softly back at me in return.

Our moment is interrupted by the sound of footsteps.

Edward steps back from the bed and leans on the wall by the window.

A gorgeous blond-haired man walks in holding a chart. He appears to be in his late twenties or early thirties, at most. The physical resemblance between this man and Edward is striking. I guess this is Dr. Cullen. It's not that difficult to tell, seeing as they're both pale and have the same eye color, despite the fact that they're not related.

Dr. Cullen stops by my side and says with a smile. "Hello, Miss Swan, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, how are you feeling?"

"I'm perfectly fine, Doc, I'm feeling great! There's _nothing_ wrong with me. It's just a misunderstanding and a _wrong_ judgment. My head isn't injured at all," I remark with a cheeky smile, while also hinting to Assward to mind his own business.

Doc simply chuckles and shakes his head. "It will be quite interesting to have you around here, Ms. Swan."

"Call me Bella, Doc. No need for formalities seeing as we'll become close friends soon," I smile ironically.

"I would surmise so, seeing as you have extensive experience at being rushed to hospitals, Bella," Doc replies with a wry smile and amusement in his voice.

I sigh dramatically. "Such is the life of a klutz, I'm afraid."

He chuckles again then asks me to sit straight while he conducts a brief neurological examination. He asks me about my headache and I barely keep from growling that I'm fine. His questioning tempts me to look back and glare at Assward.

Throughout the examination, I can feel _his_ gaze on my back, like an electric charge that hums and crackles, forcing the hairs on my neck to stand on end.

A vibrating buzz comes from behind me, and without a word, Edward leaves.

Just as he steps through the doors, Charlie barges in, almost colliding with Edward. He darts to my side, worry etched on his face.

"Dad, I'm fi-,"

He cuts in crossly. "Bella, so help me god, if you say you're fine one more time I will go insane."

Dr. Cullen steps in calmly. "Chief Swan, I ended my examination of Bella just as you entered. There truly is nothing wrong with her, she is absolutely healthy and has not sustained any injury. The headache she experienced was the result of imminent shock and acute stress. I would advise you, Bella, to take an Advil before bed if the headache returns."

"I'll make sure she takes them, Doctor Cullen. Thank you," Charlie says in gratitude as he wraps his arm around my shoulders.

 _Jeez, Charlie! I'm not a baby!_

I gaze at Doc attentively and state. "Yeah, it wouldn't have turned out well if Edward hadn't been there to pull me away."

Without skipping a beat, Doc replies smoothly with his smile still in place. "You were quite lucky, then," while signing the chart.

Doc's definitely in on it.

"I'm simply doing my job, Chief Swan. No thanks are necessary," Doc replies kindly. He then looks at me. "Be safe, Bella."

"You too, Doc," I smile at him and walk away with Charlie beside me.

"Hey, Dad. Where's Bob?" I ask in panic as soon as I remember that I left him at school.

"Calm down, Bells, I had it towed home. I'll have the headlight fixed tomorrow by the time you come home from school," Charlie replies quietly.

"Thanks, Dad," I reply appreciatively, stepping on my tip toes to kiss his cheek.

His ears turn red and he replies gruffly. "Don't mention it, Bells."

 _~E &I~_

When we get home it's - surprise, surprise - pouring. We run to the porch but still manage to get soaked through. In front of the door, there is a woven basket covered with a white cloth. Shocked, I approach to uncover it when Charlie goes into cop mode and stops me. "Bells, wait, stay back. I will check this."

He steps carefully to the basket, leaning down and slowly removing the cloth.

Charlie visibly relaxes when he sees the contents.

 _Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah!_

I have never seen anything so beautiful in my life.

 **This is so beautiful. *sniff* A hymn should be dedicated to its sheer perfection.**

A choir of angels sing in the background as I step toward the basket, fall to my knees, and hug the basket of chocolate goodies to me.

"Oh my god, this is literally the sweetest thing ever!" I exclaim happily.

Charlie chuckles and asks, "Who's it from?" curiosity alert in his voice.

I check to see if there's a card inside. I'm disappointed when I can't find any.

"There's nothing in here, Dad." I frown.

"Well, then, I guess you have a secret admirer, Bells," he snickers, then sighs before grinning evilly. "Guess I have to polish my guns."

He unlocks the door and ushers me inside before locking it.

I roll my eyes at his dramatic antics. "Jeez, Dad. I don't even know who the person is and already you're contemplating intimidation."

He replies snarkily. "It's my duty as your father to scare boys away from you kiddo."

"What makes you think the admirer is a boy? It could be a girl." I respond cheekily.

Charlie's eyes bulge out. "A-are you one of them l-lesbians, Bells?!"

I blink at him a couple of times before bursting into hysterical laughter. "Da-Dad! Oh my gawd, you should see your face! HAHAHHAHAHA!"

He collects himself, then harrumphs before saying, "Well, how am I supposed to know? I mean if you are, you can tell me, Bells. Yo- you'd still be my little girl."

I feel touched at his acceptance. "I'm not, but it's good to hear that you'd be okay with it. You're the best."

He moustache twitches as he clears his throat.

To save him from further awkwardness I head to my room. "I've got some homework to do, Dad. There's leftovers in the fridge; you eat that. I'm not really hungry, good night!" I yell.

"Night, Bells," he replies a few seconds later.

 _~E &I~_

The sound of constant loud pattering on the roof wakes me from a deep and restful slumber.

"Motherfucker," I mumble, annoyed, rolling under the covers and covering my head against the noise.

Squinting one eye open I check to see that it's 6 o'clock in the morning. Yes! I have 30 more minutes of blissful sleep until my alarm rings.

But before I drift back to sleep my peering eye catches the basket, spurring my brain into 'awake' mode.

I sit up so fast in bed that my curls fall over my face.

Spitting the hair away, I look at the basket of divine chocolates and bask in its flawlessness.

Jumping from my bed, I skip to my chocolates on the table and tear into a Cadbury.

 **OH MY GAWD, tonguegasm alert! Soooooooo good!**

 _It's way too fucking early to fight with you._

 **Good, let me enjoy this. Mmmmmmm.**

After savoring the almost-toe-curling-orgasm-inducing-chocolate, I shower, then dress in denim jeans, boots, a vintage patterned sweater and my beautiful green scarf from Nana Swan. I pick up my bag and walk down to the kitchen

"Morning, Dad," I greet Charlie.

"Morning, Bells. Did you sleep well? Any headaches during the night?" Charlie inquires while reading the local newspaper.

"Slept like a bear during hibernation season. I took the pill just in case." I reply merrily. "Any interesting news?"

"There have been bear attacks near Sequim where a couple of campers were killed. The investigators think more than one bear is responsible for the attack since it's possible for two people to fight one off. The bears haven't been caught yet," Charlie tells me. I can hear the slight wariness in his tone; contemplating the extent of the danger.

"Don't worry, Dad, they'll catch them, eventually," I appease him, patting his shoulder

"That they will, kiddo. Just don't go on any camping trips or hiking anytime soon, okay?" He states it as a demand.

Not wanting to give him a prematurely grey mustache I mockingly sigh. "How would a klutz like me ever agree to _not_ venture into the woods? This is unreasonable!"

Charlie rolls his eyes. "Just go to school."

"Yes, sir," I reply in mock seriousness, which he responds by shaking his head.

Giggling, I grab my jacket and open the door to make a run for it to Bob when I realize he's not there.

"DAD!" I shout in panic.

"What's with the shouting, Bells? What's going on?" Charlie asks reprimandingly.

I look at him with a pout. "Bob's gone!"

Charlie looks confused now. "What do you mean gone?"

"I mean he's gone! Vanished!" I whine like an immature moron.

He scowls, then tells me. "Get in the cruiser, Bells. I'll drive you to school and I'll radio in a BOLO."

We arrive to the school parking lot within a few minutes, lights flashing through the dark morning light.

It seems that the entire student population is looking at something on the rooftop.

"What's going on?" Charlie asks, to which I answer that I don't know.

Stepping outside of the cruiser, I gaze at the rooftop, when I finally spot it, my jaw drops and anger clouds my brain.

Charlie, on the other hand, laughs his ass off so hard, he is barely holding himself together as he doubles over, almost unable to speak.

"You've got yourself a match there, Bells!"

* * *

 **Terms:**

 **Red Wings: The practice of cunnilingus on a female while she's menstruating.**

 **Hard Limit: In BDSM, hard limit refers to prohibited activities or a participant's non-negotiable point.**

 **Translation:**

 **BOLO: Be on the lookout**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you everyone who reviewed this chapter. RL is hectic and will continue to be so until the end of semester. I couldn't leave you guys waiting though so let's delve into Edward's mind.**

 **As always, a hearty thanks to my Beta SarcasticBimbo for not only editing but also brainstorming ideas with me to improve this story, and to my wonderful proof-reader Lotus Wright.**

* * *

 **Chapter IX: Revenge is Sweet**

 **EPOV**

"We'll talk about this later," she snaps abruptly at me.

I don't know whether to take this girl over my lap to spank her or kiss her silly. She's persistent; wanting to know how I saved her, and the determination I see in her beautiful hazel eyes tells me that she won't forego knowing anytime soon.

Her stubbornness angers me, because it's too early to reveal to her what I am. My desire is to charm and woo her, which, quite honestly, has not been working well; not have her run away from me in fear.

The fear of losing her, and my anger at her insistence, forces me to speak brusquely to her. I regret it an instant later, because it's neither proper, nor fair, to speak in that manner. Anyone else would have been curious at the impossibility of what just occurred. Though, if it were anyone else besides Bella, I probably wouldn't have interfered.

Sometimes ignorance is bliss. She shouldn't know about the horrors of our world. Not because it's dark and frightening, but because, if she knew, her life would be in danger from the Volturi.

The ruling coven of the vampire world is known as the Volturi. They rule with an iron fist, and anyone defying them is executed. The brothers who lead them, Aro, Marcus, and Caius, are extremely old. Some believe them to be three thousand years old, while others estimate them to be around five thousand.

When I was a young vampire, I spent a decade on my own, separate from the Cullens. I was vampire by the truest meaning of the word; using my power to seek out the very worst in humanity, feeding from them. It was during this time that I first made my acquaintance with the Volturi. I read their minds during my time with them, and found out that Aro is the oldest known vampire. He was changed in Italy, during the Copper Age, making him more than five thousand years old. I digress, however.

Standing next to Bella, I can still feel her warmth seeping into my dead, cold body. The memory of her heat causes a shudder to run through me. I can barely restrain myself from holding her gently in my arms again. She felt so soft, so warm, and so perfect as her body molded into mine. It physically pains me not to hug her close, to bury my face in her warmth then kiss her lovingly.

Still, the most striking response from Bella was when she buried her head in between my neck and shoulders. From the way she was frowning I guessed that she had a headache and my cold skin was soothing it. Simply knowing that my coldness served a purpose elated me. I felt useful as a mate, especially when she held onto me for dear life, seeking safety. It made me feel ten feet tall.

Of course I cannot forget that scent of hers that burns my skin every time I recall it. Her combination is unlike anything I have encountered before. It's a sweet scent that simultaneously calms and thrills me. I simply want to bury my face in her slender neck and breathe her in for the rest of eternity. I can still smell and taste it on my face, and the thought of having her scent on me causes me to stir with desire.

 _Edward calm down, you don't want to expose yourself to Bella now._ -Alice interrupts worriedly.

I stop thinking about her scent altogether. Alice shows in her mind what I look like at the exact instant Bella's undiluted scent hits my nostrils. The gold is emptied from my eyes and my lips are drawn back. I vacate my mind of everything. Everything but Bella's scent and my need to _take_ her.

Grinding my teeth, I wait for the EMTs to move the van away from us. I could have assisted them to accelerate the process, but Bella's sharp eyes would have caught it.

My family's thoughts bombard me as I stand there waiting for the van to be shifted.

 _What the hell were you thinking, you inconsiderate, selfish, constipated-looking, asswipe?!_ \- Rosalie, continuing with some creative insults.

 _Oh my god, Edward, that was close. Don't worry though, Bella's okay, she doesn't suffer from any physical pain. You did well to brace her head like that, or else she would have cracked her skull. And don't worry, no one saw a thing._ \- Alice

 _Dude, good job saving Hells Bells. Rosie is pissed at you though. I'd hide your sissy Volvo if I were you._ \- Emmett, never taking anything seriously.

 _Edward, she's suspicious of you. Tread carefully or I will be forced to do something to protect Alice from the Volturi. I know what she saw, but the future can always change._ \- Jasper warns.

I hiss threateningly at Jasper's warning thoughts and glare at all of them. "Keep your thoughts to yourself. _You will not touch her!_ "

I then focus my mind on the rest of the student body to read their thoughts about the incident.

The students' and the staffs' thoughts are jumbled in panic. Nevertheless, I'm able to discern a pattern and hear that a lot of them are surprised to see me standing next to Bella. Their attention is mostly on Tyler, however.

His thoughts are dim but still present. His heart beat is low, although steady, and his breaths are shallow, probably due to a puncture wound in one of his lungs.

The scent of adrenaline spiked blood causes my thirst to flare, burning my throat like a suddenly combusting fire. Venom pools in my mouth and I manage to gulp it down. I would lock my muscles to hold myself in place, but I can't without arousing Bella's suspicion.

I focus my gaze on her while she observes her surroundings. Her silent mind still confounds and astonishes me. It's as if her thoughts are on another frequency entirely.

As I stare at her, I'm dazed by her beauty, so I start to memorize it, feature by feature: Her curly locks flow in waves past her shoulders to the middle of her back. Her beautiful dark skin is contrasted by the light hazel of her sparkling eyes, which scrutinously observe her surroundings. Her high cheekbones frame a cute flat nose that is complemented by a sparkling diamond stud piercing. Her full, pouty lips, the bottom fuller than the top, that I want to slowly kiss and taste if she is sweet, despite the insults she hurls at me.

I cannot afford to reveal any more of my supernatural state to her. The damage has already been done. In addition to my failing plan to woo her, I had planned to reveal my vampire nature slowly, so as to not overwhelm her. Damn it! I don't wish to burden her with the knowledge of supernatural beings existing this early on, then have her run away from me. Had that child been more careful, I wouldn't have to lie through my teeth to her. I want Bella to slowly trust me, not think of me as a lying jerk.

Since that plan is useless now, I must charm her, instead. First, I must have her smile or laugh by the end of today. With that thought in mind, I begin to plan phase two.

 _~E &I~_

Part one of my plan to charm Bella was successful.

As I was walking a few steps behind her to ensure she was well taken care of, I wondered whether she might be thirsty. So, I decided to enter the hospital's gift shop to get her some juice or water, which I've seen humans drink. While I was looking around I noticed a small display of reusable water bottles.

 _Perfect._

The bottle read 'I've never faked a sarcasm in my life.' I laughed softly to myself, thinking that she would love it.

I was correct. She did love it, if the laughter and the brightness in her eyes was any indication. She looked so beautiful when she laughed, I imagined I could feel my dead heart beating wildly in my chest.

The only doubt I had was whether she would keep the bottle. To my delight, she put it in her bag and took it home with her. Hopefully, each time she saw it or used it, she would think of me, and her thoughts would be kind.

Alice had assured me through her thoughts that Bella loved it.

She had 'awwwwwed' at me when I told her that I got Bella a basketful of chocolates.

I know human girls love chocolate, and it's known to help reduce pain. Hopefully, it would provide her with some comfort. I didn't know which ones she liked, so instead of standing there with a scowl on my face, I just bought two of every kind on the aisle from the local supermarket and hurried to her house to place it there.

I also thought about placing flowers in it, but Alice advised against it. To be precise, she replied "nope" with a cheeky grin and laughed at my face.

Well, if flowers weren't acceptable at this particular point, then I will commence to part two of my plan: payback. If I am to win her admiration, I have to repay her in kind with a prank that excels hers.

For my plan to succeed, I sought counsel with my boisterous brother since he is the mastermind prankster of the family.

I approached Emmett with _the plan_ and told him the details. His response was a rambunctious laugh.

"Well, well, well, who would've thought Eddie boy here had the guts to think of something like _that_! It's genius bro! Bellie will be so mad! Hahahahahaha!"

I growled at his nickname for me. "Don't call me that! Will you help me or not?"

"Sure, Eddie. We'll just have to make a small adjustment to that plan of yours." He grinned impishly.

Ignoring that horrendous nickname, I mirrored his grin back.

I regret asking Emmett for help. The idiot's boisterous laughter could be heard in the entire neighbourhood.

"Shut up, Emmett! Or do you desire to awaken the entire neighbourhood?!" I hiss in an annoyed tone.

He quiets down to a snicker.

"What is so funny anyway?" I ask irritated.

"This, little bro! I can't believe _your_ uptight ass is doing something so out-of-character. You've got to see the humour in that!" He grins in reply.

It does sound funny, however, he doesn't need to know that.

"I'm technically older than you by three decades, Emmett." I retort. "Now come on, let's do this quietly."

He goes to the back of Bella's hideous truck, while I stand in front, to lift it up.

We run to the high school parking lot carrying the monstrosity between us.

When we reach the quiet, dark lot we place it on the ground.

I scale the roof of the building and whisper to Emmett to throw me the unsightly piece of metal.

The idiot throws the truck with too much force sending it flying over the roof. I jump and barely intercept it before it lands somewhere in the distance.

"You almost shattered it, Emmett!" I hiss furiously. "If you break anything, I'll rip your arm off"

He guffaws loudly, then somehow composes himself.

 _Geez, dude, relax. Don't worry, I won't break your precious Bellie's truck._

I growl in annoyance, placing the truck gently on the roof.

 _Touchy, touchy, bro. You and Bellsie-boo would sure make a great couple._ \- Emmett chortles.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I snarl from the roof.

 _Oh, nothing. Mmmmm, Rosie sure looked good in those tight jeans today. I'd like to bend her over-_

"I don't need to see _that_. And don't think I don't know what you're doing, Emmett," I whisper angrily.

He simply smiles goofily at me in response.

"Nice," Emmett grins, after he climbs over.

"Do you have it with you?" I ask with a mischievous grin.

Emmett wiggles his eyebrows."Sure, do, bro. Here you go."

He shrugs off the backpack on the ground, and takes out a few spray-paint cans.

Grabbing two sprays in each hand, within seconds, Emmett and I paint Bella's faded red truck, as Emmett puts it, a beautiful shade of metallic hot pink.

Stepping back, we admire our handiwork.

Emmett roughly pats me on the back. "I'm proud of you bro. Your first prank is genius. I didn't know you had it in you man."

He then mockingly sniffs and dries his eyes. "They grow up so fast."

My lips twitch and I glance sideways at him. "Thanks for helping me out with this, Em."

He roughly pats my back again, almost causing me to fall over. "It was my pleasure, bro. I'm here for you whenever, man. Besides, it was fun to work with you. Hey! We should join forces and prank the unsuspecting townspeople. What d'ya say?" He asks with a grin, continuing. "We can even call ourselves Vampire Prankmasters! That would be so dope!"

I snort at the suggested name. "We'll see, Em," then notice that there's a bit of paint left in the can I'm holding. With lightning speed, I coat Emmett with paint before sprinting away laughing hysterically at his stunned, open-mouthed expression.

A couple of seconds later, I hear his running footsteps chasing after me in the forest.

"You're gonna get it, Eddie!" Emmett shouts.

"Bring it!" I shout, laughing hysterically.

 _~E &I~_

Buzzing with excitement, I drive my siblings to school, holding the steering wheel tightly. Alice keeps reciting poetry in Latin but giggling at random times.

My excitement is affecting Jasper. I can tell since he's bouncing his knees up-and-down. He's trying to keep his emotions at bay so as not to spread it to Emmett and Rosalie, who are busy, loudly making out in the back.

I grimace at their outward display of affection and focus my thoughts on something else to get rid of the images of compromising positions with which they are bombarding me.

I'm too enthusiastic, however, to be too bothered with their thoughts and mannerisms.

 _Edward, what's got you so excited? I've never seen and felt you like this for as long as I've known you._ \- Jasper suddenly thinks to me.

I simply shake my head and smile, staring straight ahead at the road, even though I could drive with my eyes closed due to my built in radar.

 _Bella's good for you -_ Alice suddenly comments. _I've never seen you look so happy and smiling so broadly._

She shows me in her mind how I look: My eyes are bright and I have the biggest grin on my face.

 _You deserve to be happy, Edward. Fight for her._ \- Alice implores.

"That's the plan," I mumble.

The parking lot is already filled with students when I reach it.

Almost everyone is looking at the roof with astonished faces, their phones clicking away. Even some of the staff are outside wondering about the commotion in the parking lot.

We all get out of my car and stand next to each other. Besides myself, only Emmett and Alice know, the latter due to her visions. I keep my expression neutral whereas Emmett is having difficulty not laughing. Alice, also, is not faring well. Their mates look at them with questioning gazes. Jasper is curious but knows that Alice would tell him when the time is right. Rosalie, on the other hand, is hissing at Emmett to tell him why he is behaving in that manner.

I, however, am waiting for Bella's arrival. I keep part of my mind focused on the crowd. It's a reflex reaction to ensure the safety of my family from any dangerous suspicions.

A few minutes later, Chief Swan's car enters the parking lot and parks in the middle.

My love steps out of the car, her silky soft curly hair framing her beautiful face. Today, she's wearing a flower patterned sweater that is flattering on her. The dark jeans she's wearing are tight,and show her perfect curves that make my hands twitch in longing to hold her. The green scarf wrapped around her neck has changed her eyes to a green hue.

 _He's in love with her. I've never seen Edward look at a girl with such tenderness. What is it about her that makes him look so enamored?-_ Rosalie wonders bitterly.

She has always felt offended that I have never been charmed by her beauty. She has always had suitors and admirers falling on their knees at the sight of her; a beautiful woman she is, though I have never been enchanted by her. I have always thought of Rose as my sister and nothing more. I know she is in love with her mate; nevertheless, my lack of interest at the time had insulted her, even though she never harbored any romantic feelings towards me.

I shift my gaze to her. She simply glares and turns her head away, embarrassed.

I ignore her and watch my love again. Charlie is out of the car and inspecting the scene.

Upon noticing that Bella's car is on the roof, the Chief bursts into uncontrollable laughter. "You've got yourself a match there, Bells!"

Bella glares at him and Charlie says to her, "Now, now, I think that this should be the end of it. I don't want to have to put you in jail, young lady."

 _That Cullen boy sure did one-up her._

Seeing Bella's furious face causes me to burst into hysterics. Those raging eyes, and that mouth open in shock is too much for me to bear.

My poker face slips as I bend over, holding on to my knees, laughing loudly. Emmett's barely-held composure slips as he guffaws alongside me, while Alice snickers quietly.

Everyone's thoughts shift to our laughing forms.

Through my laughter, I can still hear their confused thoughts; that the "proper Cullens" are behaving normally.

I can also see through the Chief's thoughts that he is amused and excited that someone has challenged his girl. Apparently, Bella had a reputation at her previous school for intimidating her peers with her devious pranks.

My laughter is cut off short when Bella suddenly turns around and stomps towards the building.

"Bells, wait! I'm sure that Bob will be back in the driveway by morning with no harm done." He calls after his daughter, then turns around to grin at me before sitting in the cruiser and driving away.

Worry clouds my mind as I suddenly realize that I may have overestimated her ability to take a joke as well as she can play one. I hope I haven't just ruined any chance I may have had with her.

 _I think the kid might actually have a chance to win my little girl's heart. She sure has never reacted like this to any other boy before._ \- Charlie's final thought interrupts my worrying.

Then Alice says, "He's right, Edward. She's not as angry as you think she is." Then my sister winks at me and walks calmly into the school.

I scowl in annoyance at her flippant remark.

As I mull over my sister's and the Chief Swan's comments, the crowd slowly disperses and the bell rings, signaling the beginning of class.

* * *

I would love to hear to read your thoughts about the chapter :)


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This is not my personal opinion of Phoenix High School students. It's for the purpose of the story and no implications are made about any entity. My aim is to address racism and colorism regardless of how far-fetched the situation might seem to some.**

 **As always, SarcasticBimbo made this chapter presentable.**

 **Since I forgot to include the score count during the previous chapter, I'll just place it here.**

Bella: 1

Assward: 1

* * *

 **Chapter X: A Budding Friendship**

 _Why that sneaky, conniving, slick, irritatingly handsome bastard!_

 **He sure got you!**

 _He did, didn't he?_

 **Yeah… Wait! Are you actually commending him?**

 _Yes, it was pretty impressive if you ask me. Why didn't I think of it before?! Damn it! He can't one-up me!_

 **Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's with the sudden change in tune? I thought you hated his guts.**

 _He_ irritates _me. Besides, from one prankster to another, I respect what he did. Aside from that, he's still an annoying asshole who looks_ so _sexy with that naughty glint in his eyes._

 **He also saved your life, don't forget that!**

 _Ugh, I know. I'm grateful and all, but I don't like feeling that I owe him._

 **So, what are you going to do now? Stew in your anger and then pout all day? Ha!**

 _Shut up, biatch. I'm not *really* mad. Just piqued that his prank was better than mine. However, I have the right prank to settle the score._

With that thought, I grin evilly to myself in Calculus, and plan.

I'm going to act as if nothing happened. My serenity will eat at him and I want that sexy jackass to be riled up by the end of the day. Besides, I can't have him be suspicious that I'm plotting the ultimate revenge. Edward needs to think that I am going to be the obedient daughter Charlie has deluded himself into thinking I am. I want to completely throw him off and then BAM. He won't know what hit him.

I bet he thinks my hands are tied since Charlie forbade me to prank. He thinks Charlie's warning will stop me, but what dad doesn't know, won't hurt him.

 **You still have to find out how he stopped that van.**

 _I know, but my priority right now is to gain the upper hand. I can deal with that aspect later._

 **Uh-oh, girl. You don't want to be kicked out of school like last time, do you?**

 _Don't worry, this is a fool-proof plan. I won't get pinned for it_ **.**

 _~E &I~_

Classes were boring as fuck. I had already studied most of it back in Phoenix so I have all of the notes with me. Well, except for Math, that topic is my Achilles heel.

I enter the foul-smelling cafeteria, where, thankfully, not many students are present.

I sit at the table near the back, far away from the crowded tables; it's somewhat private. I can see why the Cullens prefer to sit in the back. It's also great to keep an eye out on the crowd.

My left arm begins to itch again and I know it's going to become worse until I can remove the bandage on Saturday.

I pull my sleeve up and peek under the bandage to see the beautiful black swirls. It's healing nicely, but the itch is annoying as hell.

My stomach then grumbles from hunger, but the smell of grease is too disgusting. Thanks to Assward's prank, I forgot to grab my lunch from the car, so now I have to endure this until I go home.

Just then, Charlie calls.

I walk outside from the back door into the cold. It's a bit loud in the cafeteria from students filling in.

" _Hey, Bells, I thought I'd call to tell you that I just realized you forgot your lunch my car."_

"Yeah, Dad. I know, I just realized that as well. Don't worry about me, I'll grab something from the cafeteria," I say to placate him, grimacing at the thought of ingesting cafeteria food.

" _Are you sure? I thought you didn't like cafeteria food? I can come by and bring your lunch."_

Charlie's perceptive. "Dad, really, it's fine. They have some good stuff cooked today so don't worry, I won't starve. You don't have to inconvenience yourself."

" _It's not an inconvenience, Bells. I'm your father and it's my job to look after you. But if you're telling me that you're okay then that's good enough for me. Oh, before you leave, I'm picking you up after school. I was going to tell you about that but you took off running."_

I still get caught off guard at Charlie's display of parental care.

"Well, duh! Poor Bob's been emasculated and stripped of his dignity! Of course I was shocked and pissed at that instant." I ramble, becoming mad at the cringe-worthy imagery of Bob and Assward's victorious smirk. _Oh, I'll show him._

" _Calm down Bells, It's going to be fine. I promise that Bob will be home by tomorrow morning."_

 _He better be,_ I think to myself.

"Okay, fine. Thanks for calling, dad. I'm going to have lunch now. Enjoy your lunch."

" _Will do, kiddo. Take care, and behave. Bye."_

"Bye."

I step inside and notice the Cullens are sitting at their table, which is next to mine.

They're completely isolated from the rest of the world and my guess still is that it's of _their_ doing. Besides, there's something off about them that keeps people away. I would bet my CD collection that it has to do with Edward's display of supernatural qualities.

 **Are you sure it was supernatural?**

 _How else would you explain it?_

 **You know, sometimes the brain tricks us into seeing things.**

 _We both saw the indent of his hand on the side of Tyler's van. And he has yet to explain what happened._

 **We should ask him again, even though he'll undoubtedly spew some bullshit response. I think this requires further research.**

 _Agreed._

They look fairly normal now though; talking amongst themselves. Unlike last Thursday when they were all sitting still as statues and immersed in their personal bubbles.

They are still in a bubble, but now it's a group bubble that's fascinating to look at.

Just then, Alice stops talking with the blond one - Jasper, if I remember correctly - sees me, then smiles and waves.

I stand there for a second, shocked, before my brain tells me to act like a normal, sociable person and wave back.

I give her a small smile and wave at her in recognition.

At that instant, Edward looks at me quizzically with that ever-present, frustrated gaze, before smirking at me.

I won't allow his goading to get to me.

I roll my eyes at him and walk away, leaving him confused and more frustrated than before, if the scowl I saw briefly take over his features is an indicator.

Phase one: Complete.

I walk to the food line still feeling his gaze on me, burning my back and breaking goosebumps all over my skin. I pick an apple, milkshake, and a wrapped ham and cheese sandwich. Out of nowhere, I hear Angela's soft voice from behind me.

"Hi, Bella," she greets me with a smile.

I smile back at her. "Hi, Angela, how are you?"

"I'm good, I've been doing well in most of my classes. The only exception is History, but it's only a matter of memorizing for that, really," she tells me.

"Girl, same here, except Calculus is what's giving me problems. I swear, it's the bane of my existence. I just can't seem to grasp it."

 _Okay, this is your chance at a potential friendship. Don't screw it up!_

"Hey, I'm fairly good at History, I can help you out with it if you want." I offer sincerely.

"Oh, wow, thanks, Bella. That's very nice of you. I wish I was good at Calculus, but I'm not. I'm barely making a C in that class as it is, so I can't help you out," she explains apologetically.

"That's not a problem because I would help you out, regardless. You're welcome to sit with me for lunch, and if you want, we can go over my notes from today's History class."

"Sure, I'd like to," Angela says with a smile.

For the next 15 minutes we go over my notes and I explain the key ideas and dates in order for her to have a structure with which to work.

Our discussion about History turns into a discussion about favorite classes, then she takes a deep breath and asks, "So what's the deal between you and Edward Cullen?"

"What do you mean? I gave him banana-face, and he emasculated my poor Bob. I've seen better pranks than that. However, putting Bob on the roof of the school was a nice touch. I have to give credit where credit is due. What else could there be?"

She shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know, there seems to be something else. He's so intense and protective around you and looks at you as if you're an enigma. You gravitate towards each other and every time you come into contact it's fiery, explosive and, to be honest with you, Bella, it looks like both of you would like to tear each others' clothes off and screw right then and there," she says with an intense blush.

I'm sure I have a deep blush-which isn't easy for a brown-skinned woman to do- of my own because my face feels hot.

When I first spoke with Angela a week ago, I knew I liked her because she seemed genuinely interested to know me. Now I know that she's honest and doesn't have a hidden agenda, unlike Jessica and Lauren.

I contemplate my options for a few seconds. I've never had close friends before and I know that for this to work, I would have to be honest. And for the first time in my life, the thought of opening up to someone doesn't fill me with dread.

"You're right, he's extremely intense and cocky, which greatly annoys me. It all began on my first day in Biology when he glared at me as if I'd killed his puppy. It escalated from there because every time we spoke, it would turn into a fight. We have this weird ability to take even something as innocuous as 'Hi, how are you?' and turn it into a battle. I swear, he has to be bi-polar because one day it seems as if he's mad at me for no reason, the next he's friendly and charming. To be honest, I don't know whether I want to junk-punch him or kiss him."

"I think he's just confused, Bella," Angela replies.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I think he's nervous when it comes to you. Bella, he's never shown _any_ interest in the girls here, then you come and the usually calm and collected Edward Cullen is frazzled. Think about this, he came here a little over two years ago. That would have made him right around fifteen. Maybe he never showed interest in _any_ girl before you?"

 _Hey, that's something to think about, right?_

"That still doesn't explain why he behaved rudely the first day." I counter.

"Bella, have you considered that his behavior that day might not have had anything to do with you at all? Maybe he was just in a bad mood and took it out on you without meaning to?"

Angela's explanation sounds logical and completely valid, but my instincts scream that is not the case. He really was angry at me that day, for what precisely, I have yet to find out.

 **Why are you so interested to find out? I thought you said you don't care about that.**

 _Well, I changed my mind. It still befuddles me and I want to know what I did._

 **Oh, you do care about his perception of you.**

I decide to open up even further. "You might be right, he apologized the next day, and I was horrible to him. He deserved better, but what's done is done. And now we're in this crazy prank war that my dad has forbidden me to continue. I don't know, the whole situation is electrifying and explosive, but confusing at the same time. I've never met anyone who infuriates me as easily as he does."

"I mean, the guy gave me a water bottle with a funny quote on it after we practically shouted at each other. Who does that?" I continued.

"A guy who clearly is smitten by you and is trying to go out of his way to impress you. You're beautiful, Bella, haven't you had guys fawning over you before at your previous high school?"

At the mention of my school, I tense up.

"No, not really. I was never interested in anyone and didn't mingle with the crowd." I give the simplest explanation I could.

No, I wasn't interested in anyone romantically. Besides, no one actually gave me a chance enough to befriend me. I was the only biracial kid and the target of everyone's racist jokes and bullying, from both white and black people alike. Even the hispanic kids got in on it. My mom, being in her own little Renee-world, pretended that everything was fine and downplayed the situation whenever I tried to broach the subject with her. The previous semester got much worse, so I had to leave, but not before giving them a taste of their own medicine.

 **Bitches deserved that shit.**

 _They were truly horrible and rude. I'm glad we left that place._

"Oh, that's surprising to hear because you draw people to you. By now, I've seen your sharp wit and even sharper tongue in action, but you only dish it out to those who are rude, so I don't see why you wouldn't be able to mingle with any crowd."

I didn't want to go into my whole sob story, so I gave the only bullshit explanation I can conjure up at the moment.

"You know how it is in high schools with the cliche groups. I just didn't want to become another label, hence my reason for not meshing. I refused to be part of the system so I rebelled."

"You're braver than most people I know. Not many would do that," she praises.

 _No, Angela, I'm not brave. I just acclimated to the situation I was provided with. There's nothing brave about that._

I shrug my shoulders. "It's one way to look at it."

Time flew while we were immersed in our conversation because we weren't expecting it when the bell rang.

"I had a great time with you, Bella,"

"Likewise. I liked our conversation, you're great company. We should exchange numbers," I suggest.

"Sure," she smiles excitedly, giving me her phone to install my number.

After exchanging numbers, we walk together to Biology since both of us are in that class.

Before we enter class, Angela touches my shoulder and says. "Um, Bella, just remember what I said about Edward, okay? Everyone deserves a chance, don't you think?"

She leaves me hanging with that thought as I enter class.

* * *

Please read the A/N if you didn't. It's very important that readers know that the story will delve into instances of racism and colorism far more frequently.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I know the scenes seem repetitive in terms of the setting, but things will change soon. The chapter was supposed to be longer but Bella took the reign and told me to F off.**

 **Let's break the 200 reviews, shall we? ;) :D**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Here's another chapter :)**

 **Big hugs and kisses to my wonderful Beta SarcasticBimbo and evil proof-reader Lotus Wright (hahaa! Love ya!)**

 **As always, Twilight belongs to SM. I just made it sassier :P**

* * *

 **Chapter XI: Reconsiderations**

" _Everyone deserves a chance, don't you think?"_

Angela's words reverberate like a bell chime in my mind, filling me with uncertainty and mortification about my behavior with Edward.

" _Everyone deserves a chance."_

A chance; something I wasn't given while growing up. Everything was decided for me without any consent on my part.

I remember Renee picking up our life in Forks and then dragging me with her wherever her interest that month was. She brought home men to replace Charlie, even though I vehemently refused their overtures and expressed many times that Charlie was and is my only dad. I can't, to this day, understand her scorn towards dad, knowing that he loved her with all his heart. It's as if by leaving Forks, she wanted to leave behind her previous life and, except for me, everything that was associated with it.

But there are certain things that I believe are irreplaceable, like Charlie. He's always been there for birthdays, Christmases, Thanksgivings, and never once missed the chance celebrate them with me. There were many times when Renee forgot those things, though I don't resent her for it. I just wish she never tried to push Charlie away from us, for whatever personal reasons, that she wouldn't divulge, no matter how many times I asked her.

Sometimes I think that things would have been easier for her if I had never been born. That my birth made it difficult for her to live her life the way she wanted. I know she loves me, but her carelessness hurts. I'm surprised that Phil has kept her interest until now, but I digress.

The important question to ask here is, am I being unfair to Edward by not giving him a chance and treating him just as bad as others have treated me?

The answer is simple: Yes, I have.

His behavior that first day doesn't excuse how I treated him after he apologized. Angela's right, he has been trying to diffuse the tension between us by going out of his way to start things over. Now, I want to meet him halfway and see where this leads us.

I still can't believe he got me that water bottle. I haven't shown it to Charlie yet because I don't feel like going through the Spanish Inquisition. It's still on the table in my room. Every time I look at it I giggle like a moron and remember his soft, mirth-filled eyes, enjoying my laughter. What's also cool about it is that it's not plastic, so I can use it for a long time without fearing for my health and for the environment. It's so thoughtful of him to have considered that.

 _Get a grip._

 **Shut up! It's so sweet and funny *sigh***

 _Oh, God._

I think it's only fair to give Edward a chance. Not only for him but for me, as well.

 _Well… after I've avenged Bob, of course._

I'd rather not be the bitter reflection of my past. I want to be better and open myself up to different experiences.

I'm lost in my thoughts when the scraping sound of the chair next to mine being pulled out rouses me from my deep ponderings.

I stiffen in my seat, hoping he'll ignore me. After confessing my feelings to Angela, I feel vulnerable because I fear my infatuation will show on my face if he looks at me. I can't bear for him to know how I feel, so much for that trust pep-talk.

 **Coward!**

I start doodling on my sketchbook, hoping my attempts at looking busy will discourage him from conversing.

Besides, he only seems interested in me because I ruffled his mane, so to speak. The first time I saw him he had a bored expression on his face, so maybe my conduct will only temporarily hold his interest.

"Why do you look so sad?" his soothing voice suddenly asks.

Edward has a frown on his face and his mouth is set in a firm line. The expression in his mesmerizing eyes confuses me. He looks, worried? Why would he be worried?

"What?" Is my brilliant response.

He tilts his head to the side and leans in. "You were immersed in deep thought and your eyes looked so sad."

"Why do you care?" I snap back.

His topaz eyes turn sad as he grips me with his stare. Why is he sad?! "I'm truly sorry if you are unhappy."

Shit! I just admitted that I am sad.

"Why do you care?" I ask again, this time whispering. Why am I whispering?

"Why wouldn't I care?" he whispers back.

I scowl at him and he smiles dazzlingly at me, but Mr. Banner, with his untimely (or timely, depends which way you look at it) manner enters class.

"Okay class, today we're going to do pairs lab work. You have 10 minutes to identify the different stages of mitosis, and the first pair to finish win two tickets to the Washington Park Arboretum."

Mr. Banner then distributes the slides while one from each pair of students goes to pick up a microscope. Edward stands up and grabs one, placing it between us.

"Let's begin, partner," he smiles.

We both reach for the microscope and our fingers brush against each other. A cracking spark shoots up my arm and I quickly draw my hand away from his. The crackling tapers off but persists shooting up and down my left arm which causes goosebumps to erupt.

"Sorry," he says in a glum tone.

I shake my head in a vain attempt to get rid of the electricity that's now humming all over my body.

"Don't worry about it," I mutter, not looking at him. I place 'slide 1' on the microscope and peer into the eyepiece.

"Prophase," I state confidently.

"May I?"

"What, you don't trust my judgement?" I retort.

"That's not it. This is supposed to be team work, therefore, I should provide my input as well, don't you think?" he remarks.

Where's my riled up Assward that I know? And who's this calm and collected man?

Huh... well, when he puts it that way.

"You're right."

He looks through the eyepiece and also states 'Prophase.'

"Like I said," I sass.

Edward grins as he replaces the first slide with the second one.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look adorable when you get sassy?" he smiles, looking through the eyepiece for less than a second before stating, "Telophase."

I feel my face getting hot.

 _Damn it, not again!_

"You must have some masochistic tendencies if you enjoy me being mouthy to you."

"May I?" I repeat his question to him.

He slides the microscope to me with a grin. I check and am disappointed to see that he's correct. Damnit!

With the grin still in place, Edward writes down our answers in an elegant script then gives me his signature crooked smile.

"It's not a question of if, Bella. I am a masochist and I absolutely relish your ability to put me in my place," he smirks.

"That sounds like a full time job. I'm not sure I have enough time for that. I have to study, take care of Charlie, sleep… I may have to enlist help. Maybe Jessica can hel-…"

He immediately cuts me off with a growl that makes my heart pound and my toes curl… " _No. I only want you."_

 **Holy shitballs! Where's the popcorn?**

The mad pounding of my heart suddenly increases at his confession, until I imagine it sounds like a hummingbird's wings.

Instead of replying, I reach for the microscope, feeling Edward's heated gaze on me.

I pick up 'slide 3' and after a moment's inspection say "It's anaphase."

What does he mean when he says he wants me? Does he only imply it in a sexual context, or does he want to be with me in a romantic way?

And why am I even asking if he wants to be romantically involved with me? I'm not even looking for a relationship, let alone a relationship with a guy who is so secretive and infuriating.

This is so confusing! _He's_ confusing.

I wait for him to write the answer down, but he's looking at me as if he wants to devour me.

"Aren't you going to write that down?" I ask quietly.

"I don't give a shit about that at the moment."

"Then what do you give a shit about?" I whisper, with a desperate tone in my voice.

I wait with bated breath for his response.

"You," he states it as a matter of fact.

Well there goes my assumption behind his interest in me.

"You don't know anything about me," I counter. Does he think I'll easily fall for his sweet words? No fucking way.

"False, I know _some_ things about you, and I want to get to know you more," he opens up, his voice calmer now, but still with a slight edge.

"Well, I don't know anything about you." Lies. "Because you evade my questions, like how you- you know, with the van situation," My voice drops to a whisper, not wanting to draw attention.

He sighs at that, writes my answer down, then pulls the microscope towards him. Before picking up the fourth slide, he states with a tone of finality, "There are some things that are better left unanswered, because the truth is sometimes worse than what you imagine it to be."

The warning in his tone frightens me. Is he implying that he's a bad person? Whatever it might be, all I know is that Edward is good to the core. Don't ask me how, I just _know_ it. If he weren't good, he wouldn't have saved me from the van and risked exposing his powers.

So his powers are tied to his nature of being, which means that he's more than human, I assume. But what? His evasiveness and warning tempts me to dig further.

Edward's face turns angry with a hint of sadness as he slides the microscope to me. His expression upsets me. I want to comfort him, but I don't know how. I'm awkward in these types of situation.

Taking the microscope away, I peer through it, not hearing what he said but I'm sure it was correct. "Metaphase," I mutter and he writes the answer down.

I replace the fourth with the final slide. Before peering through it I look Edward straight in the eyes. "Whatever your big secret is, know that it doesn't make you a bad person. I know bad people, and you're not one of them," I don't know why I suddenly blurted out a part of my past, all I know it felt right sharing that with him.

His angry gaze turns to concern. I don't want his sympathy, so I break the electrifying connection that was humming between us and peer through the microscope. "Interphase."

When we finish identifying the slides first I fear that he will start asking questions. Luck, however, is on my side when the second we complete the task Mr. Banner comes to our table and looks through our responses.

"Edward, don't you think Isabella should have had the opportunity to participate?" Mr. Banner asks. What a presumptuous, arrogant dick.

Edward's stare is intense as he addresses a flinching Mr. Banner. "It's Bella. Actually sir, she identified three of the five," his tone polite yet masking anger.

Did he just defend me?

 ***Swoon* Damn you, you sweet bastard, for making a girl all pansy and shit.**

"Well, it's good that you're paired together, then. You can leave class. Just grab your tickets on the way out," he mutters, then moves to another table still talking under his breath.

"I look forward to going to the park with you, Bella," Edward smiles, lighting up his handsome face.

My face feels hot again as I pick up my stuff.

 _~E &I~_

I enter gym class still flushed from my encounter with Edward. I walk in a daze, instead of being aware of my surroundings as I usually am.

I enter the changing room and walk over to my locker to change my clothes. The cloud of happiness that was just enveloping me dissipates when a I hear the familiar voices of Jessica and Lauren whispering loudly together from the section behind mine thinking no one would hear them.

"Oh my God, did you see Edward Cullen _talking_ and _smiling_ at Swan?" Lauren complains.

"Ugh, yeah, I don't get what's so special about her. She's not even _that_ pretty, and there are, like, girls prettier than her, seriously." Jessica spews.

"I know, right? She has a flat, ugly nose, and what's up with her hair? It's all loose and, like, all over the place. Edward probably will screw around with her and leave her for someone worthy." Lauren snubs.

"Ohmygosh, Lau, isn't that, like, racist or something?" Jessica giggles.

"Jess, it's not racist if it's true."

I take a deep breath to calm my anger then slam my locker closed to give those bitches a piece of my mind. I turn around the corner and see those two sitting on one of the benches and then little Alice gliding over to them.

"Hello, Stanley, Mallory," her soprano voice rings out through the locker room, contempt clear in every word she speaks. "I couldn't help but overhear you _loudly_ talking about my friend and my brother. First of all, it's not your place to question the reasoning behind Edward's interest in Bella. I can personally see why though. She's beautiful, smart, sassy, honest and brave, unlike you cowards who don't even have the decency or the guts to say what you were just saying to her directly. Let's face it, even combined, your brain power wouldn't match Bella's. I'm happy that my brother is interested in her. He wants a _woman_ next to him, not some petty childish girls who are clearly so jealous that they need resort to demeaning and racist comments about other people to make themselves feel better!"

Well damn, Pixie mopped the floor with them.

Her words are touching. I didn't know she approved of my apparent "relationship" with Edward. We don't even have a relationship, all we do is fight. It's still comforting to know that she support us _and_ thinks of me as her friend. Which is weird, but nice, considering we've never spoken a word to each other.

The bitch brigade's mouths are agape with shock from Alice Cullen's tirade. Clearly, they've never heard her lash out at anyone before.

Alice has a scary expression on her face after that wonderful tirade. Stanley and Mallory scamper away with their tails tucked between their legs.

I don't need her defending me, but it's sweet to see that some people care. I'm well aware that not everyone is hateful and racist. I know that there are good people whose voices are drowned out by the loud minority. There are other elements to be blamed here, but it seems all we do is blame what we suspect to be true. The true challenge is to react to the situation accordingly, however I fear that having lived in a desensitized bubble would numb us to a point that we wouldn't care to react. Alice's action is like a drop of water piercing through the cracks of indifference.

"Hey, I'm sorry for that," Alice's voice cuts through my thoughts.

I look at her contrite face. "What are you apologizing for? They're the ones who should have the decency to be sorry. I appreciate what you just did, not many people care to interfere," I express.

"I know. It pisses me off that anyone can be so cruel and spiteful. I would hate to think you go through this regularly." she remarks.

I note that she doesn't feel sorry for me, which I am extremely grateful for, because there's nothing worse than someone pitying you.

"After a while you learn to get a thick skin, so I'm not really shocked at their hatred," I explain.

Alice's face turns sad, but just as quickly it brightens up. "Hey, I'm very happy to finally have the chance to meet you! Well, I'm not excited that it happened over this, but I'm still delighted nonetheless!"

Her abrupt change in demeanor is quirky, and that's where her charm lies. I grin at her exuberant manner and hold my hand out. "Nice to meet finally meet you, Alice."

She swats my hand away and gives me a surprisingly crushing hug for such a small girl. Just like her brother, she feels icy cold to the touch and smells nice. Unlike Edward's alluring scent, hers is light and flowery. "Alice, can't breathe," I wheeze.

"Oops!" she giggles. "My bad!" Unwrapping her arms from around me.

I shake my head at her antics. Her cheerfulness is addictive and I find myself smiling along with her.

"Let's get out before Coach Clapp yaks our ears off for being late!" She grabs my hand in a firm grip and drags me out of the locker room.

"Ugh, I can't stand our uniforms! They're so ugly. Who in their right mind would choose _pale brown_? It totally clashes with my complexion!" she prattles off.

I look at her wearing the brown t-shirt and green shorts and can honestly say she is one of the few people who can pull it off and look as good as she does right now.

"Alice, don't be silly, you actually look good. Heck, you look like a model while the rest of us resemble rotten trees."

Alice's laugh rings like a bell. She truly is beautiful in her own pixie-ish way. "You're a wonderful, fresh breath of air. I can honestly see why Edward likes you."

Edward likes me? Like 'likes me likes me?' God I'm acting like a-

 **Lovestruck fool?**

She must have seen the confusion on my face because Alice pulls me near the back of the room as Coach Clapp tells us about today's activities.

"Listen, Bella, I'm going to be completely honest with you. Edward has _never_ shown interest in anyone before. I've never seen him act so impulsively. He's usually calm and reserved. You're the first person to throw him off to such a degree that he pulled off a prank!" She says all this in a single breath

"Alice, calm down. You might be misreading this."

 **I really hope not, girl.**

"Maybe he's just never had someone outside of his family stand up to him before, hence, his actions."

 **Okay, Swan, that excuse is getting old. Besides, his sister knows him better than you do, so stop making assumptions!**

Alice shakes her head fast. "No, no. I mean, yes, no one outside of his family has stood up to him, but, Bella, every time your name is mentioned or he sees you walk by, his eyes light up. Just think about that if he decides to act on his feelings for you, okay? And please don't ask me what he's feeling, that's for him to tell."

I gaze into Alice's eyes. They're so honest and open that I decide not to question her even though I really want to know what Edward feels for me. I can tell her motives are sincere, but I think she's reading way too much into this.

What I didn't know is, you never bet against Alice Cullen.

 **Read the A/N folks. I might write important stuff there :) :3**

 **Also keep a lookout for chapter 12 of Looks Bad on Paper by Lotus Wright. And if you haven't read it, what are you waiting for?! GO!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to all my reviewers as well, without which I wouldn't be motivated to be honest.**

 **Some of the lines are from Twilight.**

 **SarcasticBimbo takes all the credit as usual for making my story cringe-free.**

" **Lotus Wright is amazing and deserves even more credit for being so fucking awesome and fixing my story and listening to my whining." ← Isn't she humble?**

 **Disclaimer: Bla bla bla, it's not mine.**

* * *

 **Chapter XII: Devious Undertakings**

"Oh God, Bella. Edward will definitely lose it after this!" Alice exclaims, giggling as she prances and twirls around, placing hidden cameras all over the room.

So far everything is going to plan.

I watch through Skype as Jasper and Rosalie take out more stuff.

I recall how Alice and I got to this point: The locker room incident had thrust us into a tentative friendship. A week later, she stomped through the room looking pissed.

Now, I'm not one to really butt my nose, because I usually don't really care. Seeing as we've maintained this friendship of sorts, I felt that inquiring about her mood was the friendly thing to do.

She vented her frustration about Assward's latest naughty behavior. Apparently, he had used her favorite jeans to detail the chrome on his Volvo.

 **Okay, that's funny.**

 _As funny as Edward emasculating Bob?_

 **Oh, snap! Someone's feisty.**

Alice was livid and I was up for helping her avenge her beloved jeans. I understand her frustrations, since here I am plotting to avenge Bob.

That was when a light bulb popped above my head and I found the perfect opportunity, and idea, to get back at him.

Alice squealed when I shared my plan with her, and hugged me. She trusted that it must be a good one having seen my previous prank firsthand.

"Hey, Bella, I bet this prank will permanently dislodge the stick that's up his ass!" Alice exclaims.

Emmett's booming voice brings me back to the present.

He comes barging through the door of the room, bellowing. "No way! Edward's always been a tight ass."

"Would you like to bet on it, Emmett?"

Emmett is doubtful for a moment, and Jasper and Rosalie snicker in the background, probably over a secret joke shared between them. Weird.

Jasper taunts him. "What, Em, are you backing out?"

Emmett glares at him, and puffs out his chest. "A hundred bucks says he'll still be a tight ass."

Alice counters. "How about we raise the stakes? You pay for my shopping for the next six months."

"Three months,"

"Deal!" They shake hands; Alice grinning innocently whereas Emmett has a challenging look.

And I'm here eating chips as I watch the scene from my laptop.

Alice loves shopping; the girl is obsessed with clothes. She drives up to Seattle every single day to buy more clothes. She invited me to go with her a few times, but knowing her obsession, I can tell she's a shopaholic and I don't ever want to experience an Alice Cullen shopping trip. No, thank you.

To be fair to her, she has impeccable taste. Her style is classy without looking like a Vogue catalog threw up on her.

During these past almost two weeks, I also hung out with Angela. I found out that she has younger twin brothers whom she adores, a stay at home mom, and a minister for a father. I also found out that we both have a passion for food and movies. I mean the girl can eat, but looking at her willowy form you'd think she doesn't. We spent yesterday afternoon in Port Angeles gorging on sushi like the foodsluts we are, then indulged ourselves on creme caramel. Speaking of desserts, I still have that chocolate basket stashed in my closet because, yes, I hide food! _And_ I know Charlie would steal some of that Toblerone, talk about upholding the law, chief!

While we were there, I bought some supplies for the ultimate revenge prank. I think she suspects that I was planning something because I had an evil grin on my face and she was scrutinizing me from behind her glasses. Angela is the quiet type, but nothing gets by that girl.

Today's Sunday, and I'm instructing the Cullens through Skype on what to do with the supplies I bought. Alice and I agreed that this is the best option, so Edward won't suspect it was me. Apparently, he and Doc are out camping and Mrs. Cullen is out shopping.

Edward has a spacious room with one wall completely made out of glass. It makes me envious.

 _I bet he has a great view._

One wall is covered with CDs, but from where the laptop is situated in his room, I can't see the genres. I also own an extensive CD collection, well not as extensive and impressive as his, but still vast enough. My curiosity is piqued about his taste in music and I wish I was in his room to look through them one-by-one.

When I moved here, the first things I packed were my CDs and books. I've collected many since I was 13 years old and I can't relocate without them. Dad was kind enough to build shelves right next to the window so that I can put as much of my collection as possible in my room.

 **Aw, see! You and Edward have another thing in common.**

" _Another?" The first being… ?_

 **That flaming temper.**

 _Bitch._

 **Hey! Don't deny he gets you hot and aching when he's pissed.**

 _He's still an ass!_

 **That's not a no, though.**

Speaking of Edward, throughout this past week, he kept staring at me with softness in his eyes, and I felt it every. single. time. Whenever I looked back at him to embarrass him for blatantly staring, he simply smiled this really sweet smile. For some inexplicable reason, it made me blush and feel all warm and tingly. Just remembering that adorable grin brings a smile to my face and warmth to my cheeks.

"Okay, Bella, everything's set. Is anything else required?" Alice asks, interrupting my beautiful daydream.

"No, it's all good. Thank you so much for doing this, I can't wait until shit goes down." I grin at the prospect of seeing Edward's furious expression. He looks really hot when he gets mad.

"Me either, Belly! This is gonna be good! Eddie boy won't know what hit him," says Emmett, smiling and showing off his dimples.

"Thanks everyone for doing this, I have to go now and do my part." I wink at him.

They bid me goodbye and we log off.

 _~E &I~_

"These past couple of weeks have been really quiet, Bells," Charlie comments as he reads the newspaper on a snowy Monday morning.

 _Ugh, I can't get a break._

Don't get me wrong, I love snow. I just hate when it freezes to ice or becomes muddy. For a klutz like me, that's an accident waiting to happen.

I need to get some books to keep me entertained. I should plan a trip to Seattle sometime in the coming weeks.

I shrug. "Not much to do in Forks, Dad, besides studying and indulging in hobbies."

"Mhm," he hums noncommittally.

I know where he's getting at and I'm not going to fall for his trap. My revenge is set and I can't afford for him to be suspicious.

I turn on the radio to, hopefully, divert his attention when a breaking news item suddenly streams through the speakers. " _This just in, another three victims of a possible bear attack have been found 20 miles outside of Forks. No statement about the victims has been released as of yet, however, police urge hikers to stay away from the woods until the bear has been caught._ "

Dad turns off the radio, for which I'm thankful. I feel sad for the victims' families and can't imagine what they're going through. I just hope the bear is caught and relocated. Killing it would be wrong because it's just an animal that runs on instinct.

What worries me is that the killings have come closer to town.

"Bells, you should stay away from the forests for a while. The killings are very close to Forks," Charlie says what I was just thinking.

I roll my eyes. It's not like I make a habit of hiking through the woods. "Yeah, sure, dad. I will."

After a few moments of silence I tell him. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. On Friday we're having a workshop about the dangers of drug usage and Mr. Banner is going to be the main speaker. He will discuss the topic from a biological point of view; the effect drugs have on our bodies, addiction, and whatnot. I was wondering if you would like to speak to the students from the point of view of the law enforcement."

Dad looks uncomfortable for a moment. I know he hates talking to a huge crowd and he's not one to flaunt his position.

"Come on, Dad! Think of it as an educating mission. You can help to prevent the youth of Forks using drugs in the future."

I wait for him to make his decision with bated breath. I grab my bag to head out when he calls, "Okay, I'll do it."

I fist pump after stepping outside.

 _~E &I~_

Bob was returned to our front lawn the morning after Edward's prank. How the hell was he able to park it without dad or me hearing the engine?

 **Maybe he carried it!**

 _Ha-ha, don't be ridiculous._

Bob still looks like Pepto Bismol. Ew.

Charlie promised that he'll help me repaint Bob when we buy paint.

I still wonder how Edward managed to get him on the roof. Of course, I can't ask him because it will stroke his already gigantic ego.

Reaching the parking lot, I turn off Bob, grab my jacket and step out.

My graceful ( **not!** ) landing causes me to drop my keys, though a sudden flash white in the form of a hand grabs them before they fall into the already formed mud puddle.

I jerk upright to see a pair of playful golden eyes staring into my shocked hazel ones.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?" He holds out my keys as he speaks, then places them gently into my palm. When our fingers touch, that spark of electricity ignites my body again. I gasp in shock from the force of this zap.

It has gotten intense.

Edward's eyes flame as he leaves his fingers a second longer than normal.

I snap out of it and say, "Appear out of thin air."

"Bella, it's not my fault if you are exceptionally unobservant." He remarks, his tone arrogant.

"Oh, really? I am _so_ unobservant that I saw with my own eyes how you appeared like a flash in front of me and pushed the van away. And the fact that you haven't given a valid explanation for it. Or that your eyes are gold today, when two weeks ago they were gold, but they just kept getting darker and darker until they were black the last time I saw you on Friday. Now they're suddenly gold again today. Unobservant, Edward Cullen, I am certainly not!" By the end of my rant, I'm panting.

Edward steps closer to me, his expression fierce.

Not a breath of air could pass between us as we stand gazing at each other, the electricity zapping like crazy between us. His captivating scent envelops me. Standing this close to him, I can hear him take a deep breath.

 _Did he just sniff me?_

 **It's not as if you haven't.**

Edward brushes my cheek gently with the tips of his fingers. "My apologies, you certainly are not unobservant. Though, I sometimes wish you were." His voice ends on a painful note.

This is the first time he's apologized to me since we met.

"Why?" I whisper.

He gazes deeply into my eyes, his expression turning sad. "Because I doubt you will hold in high regard the conclusion of your observations. You are highly intelligent, Bella, and I'm certain you will find your answers soon."

"You've warned me twice already, Edward. Why is that?" I realize that I just called him by his name for the first time, and I like it. A lot more than I should.

He sighs, his shoulders slumping.

"I don't want you to be shocked and," he stops mid-sentence.

"And what?"

He becomes nervous. After a few agonizing moments, he says, "And repulsed."

His insistence on warning me shows that he cares very much.

The thought that he cares, brings tears to my eyes.

I blink those suckers away.

"You could never repulse me," I state.

The electricity charging between us goes haywire as Edward tilts his head down, slowly leaning toward me. His lips are close, only mere inches away from mine, that I can almost _taste_ him. He's about to kiss me when the bell rings.

The charging energy dims as we step away.

I let out a breath I wasn't aware of holding.

As I walk into first period, there's one thought raging in my mind:

I wanted him to kiss me.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter is dedicated to sagajunkie for being my 200th reviewer! Girl, I partied all right! LOL**

 **Next chapter is the revenge :)**

 **Leave me your thoughts!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit besides this plot.**

 **My Beta (SarcasticBimbo) is a life saver 3**

* * *

 **Chapter XIII: The Ultimate Prank**

 _Omg, he was going to kiss me!_

 **OMG OMG OMG OMG!**

 _GAAAAAAH!_

 **DAMN, He smelled** _ **so**_ **good!**

 _I KNOW!_

 **I bet his lips would've felt divine.**

 _Ugh, stupid bell._

 **I KNOW!**

I've been freaking out like this for the entirety of the day. I couldn't tell you what my classes were about because I was thinking about those gorgeous pink lips and fiery golden eyes.

It's later in the day now, and I'm going to lunch with those thoughts still circulating in my head.

I texted Angela earlier telling her about the almost kiss. Her reply was an "OMG B."

Yeah, girl, that's been my reaction all day.

Unfortunately, she had fallen ill with the flu and couldn't come to class today.

"Hey, Bella!" Alice's high-pitched voice calls me from the Cullen table.

The entire cafeteria stills into silence as if Alice Cullen just invited me into a threesome with her and Jasper.

I roll my eyes at their ridiculousness as I walk over to the Cullen table. "The show's over, you can go back to your gossiping," I yell.

Emmett's guffaw shakes them out of their stupor and the students begin to speak in hushed tone.

Alice pats the seat between her and Edward.

He looks delicious wearing a form fitting V-neck dark green t-shirt that shows a light dusting of bronze hair on his chest * _swoon_ * and a pair of dark wash jeans with black Timberlands.

He's sex personified.

I gulp before I sit down.

 _Girl, snap out of it. Yes, I know he's fucking sex on legs. It still doesn't mean you have to be nervous around him. Be your confident self!_

"Bella, I'd like to introduce you to everyone." She says, winking at me.

"This here is my boyfriend Jasper," she says with love in her eyes and a wide grin on her face.

"Hello, Bella," Jasper says with a drawl. It's very good to make your acquaintance."

"Likewise, Jasper," I reply.

Rosalie acts cold by simply giving a curt nod.

Emmett's all smiles and dimples as he greets me.

"And you already know my brother, Edward." Alice exclaims.

I look at Edward to see him glaring at his siblings. His expression is deadly, and frankly, scary.

I see that Emmett looks amused, Rosalie has a smug smile, Jasper looks slightly uncomfortable, while Alice is buzzing with excitement.

"What's going on?" I ask, looking from Edward to his siblings.

Emmett snickers, while the rest look quite pleased with themselves.

Ha! Guess the prank went well. Edward, sweetie, you haven't seen anything yet.

A wave of calm washes over us and everyone at the table relaxes.

Edward's still glaring at them though, so I touch his muscled forearm that's icy cold.

 _Like a corpse._

Edward shifts his gaze to me and his dark eyes slowly turn golden as his expression turns soft.

"My siblings played a prank on me," he grumbles, annoyed.

I laugh out loud with the rest of them as Edward scowls at all of us.

"Aw, don't be a spoil sport," I laugh, as I ruffle his wild mane. God, I always wanted to touch it. His hair feels so soft that I'm envious. My hair is rougher and not as silky to the touch.

Stupid Edward hair.

Edward gently grabs my wrist, halting my ruffling of his hair. This causes my sleeve to run up and expose a bit of ink.

I had removed the bandages two weeks ago and can honestly say that it looks badass.

Edward notices it, and his eyes brighten in surprise.

"May I?" he asks, touching the edge of the sleeve.

I nod, unable to speak when he's touching me so intimately.

Edward pulls the sleeve to my elbow, revealing the beautiful swan tattoo. A colored in red rose makes up the body of the swan, with the green leaves of the rose representing the wings. The graceful neck of the swan rises up from the rose, curving to form an 'S' shape.

"It's beautiful," Edward murmurs, his fingers barely ghosting over the shape of my tattoo.

I shiver at his touch.

"Wow, that's really pretty Honey B," Emmett compliments. "When did you get it? That's your family name, right?

"I got it a couple of weeks ago in Port Angeles. There's this tattoo shop called _Marked._ And yes to your other question," I say, not wanting to elaborate further, when at the same time Edward says, "Honey Bee?"

Is that a hint of jealousy I detect?

I look up to see him frowning at his brother as Emmett wiggles his eyebrows. Edward's lips crawl to display his teeth.

 _Isn't that a brilliant display of territory marking?_

 **That's hot, girl.**

 _Oh, so being a possessive ass, is hot?_

 **He's not being an ass, he's just telling Emmett to back off. Besides, a possessive asshole is abusive, and Edward is definitely not abusive. He's just jealous and a tiny bit possessive and you know you love it! So suck it up honey.**

 _Tiny bit? Seriously?_

 **Ha! You didn't refute the loving it part!**

 _Ugh, sometimes I hate you._

 **Of course you would, because honesty is a bitch, boo.**

I love seeing him riled up, in the meantime, I think we should give him a break seeing as he will be furious on Friday.

See? I can be nice sometimes.

"Yeah, Emmett, what's with the nickname? I inquire.

"You look innocent like a bumblebee and sting like a wasp, hence Honey B. And your name starts with the letter B so it made perfect sense," he says, shrugging his shoulders.

I roll my eyes at his silly explanation.

Edward tells him. "Hmmm I see. Her sting _can_ be painful, nevertheless, her sweetness is more than enough to overlook it." He ends on a teasing note.

I raise an eyebrow at him. "Oh! Is that so? What if my sweetness isn't enough to overlook my sting? What then, smartass?" I flip my hair.

Edward leans in slightly and says in a low sexy tone. "Even if your sweetness _wasn't_ enough to overlook your sting, I would still be besotted by you."

 **Cue in the swooning, folks, because hotass just turned up the heat in this house!**

A stupid smile forms and my face feels hot.

I hear a snort from the table and turn to see blondie rolling her eyes.

Before I can open my mouth, Alice says. "Edward's such a charmer, isn't he Bella? Enough flirting with the girl, Edward, I want to spend some time with Bella, too!"

 **No! We want Edward to flirt! We want to flirt back too!**

I just laugh at Alice's pouty expression and surprise myself by giving her a hug. "Stop pouting, Alice."

When I let go of her, she sticks her tongue out at Edward.

Edward rolls his eyes at his sister's antics and just like that we are all laughing and joking together. But Edward and I couldn't stop covertly staring at each other. It was a really fun lunch. Well, for most of us anyway.

I couldn't help noticing that the entire time, none of the Cullens ate anything.

 _~E &I~_

Today's the day that shit will go down on Edward Cullen.

The entire school is in the gym listening to Mr. Banner drone on and on in his monotonous voice about the biological side-effects of drug use.

When Mr. Banner finally ends his speech everyone claps politely. He walks back to his seat, frowning and looking dejected.

 _Guess he thought he'd have a more lively audience._

Dad stands from his place on the bleachers and makes his way to the center of the room.

Earlier this week, I helped him to prepare a short speech and two video presentations to give examples of what dad's speech was about.

 _Vengeance is mine!_

 _ **Girl, you aren't Stewie Griffin.**_

 _Shut up! Bob deserves to be avenged!_

 _ **Be quiet, dad's about to start.**_

 _Oh, right!_

Dad walks over to the lectern and starts speaking. I take a look around and see that everyone seems to be giving him their attention. He starts the first video, which depicts kids at a party, drinking and laughing. One of the kids in the video offers the rest of them LSD and they all take it. Soon, everyone is acting like they are hallucinating.

Suddenly, the video switches to Edward's room. I hear Emmett trying to hold in his laughter and he is failing miserably. I sneak a glance over at Edward and he is staring at the monitor with an incredulous look on his face.

The camera is focused on his bedroom door, and a few seconds after the change from the party scene, you see the door open and Edward walk in. He stops in his tracks and looks around. He starts yelling his siblings' names and cursing, but nobody responds. He spins slowly in a circle, tugging at his hair. The look on his face is priceless.

"What the hell is going on? Where did my bed go? Where the *bleep* are my CDs?"

He turns around in a circle one more time when something out of camera range captures his attention and he looks up. The video switches to a different camera angle and you see the seemingly empty room.

Everyone in the gym is laughing. A few people have tears streaming down their faces and dad is struggling not to laugh along with them. His mustache is twitching like he has to sneeze and the rest of his face is turning red from the effort of holding in his laughter.

A deep, manly voice comes over the speakers saying, "This is a young man under the influence of LSD." The camera switches to a shot of Edward's room in its normal state. "His room is no different than it is at any other time, but this is what he sees."

The video switches to a shot of Edward's room, but all of the furniture is mounted to the ceiling. Off camera, you can hear Edward muttering to himself about how everything was gone but now it's on the ceiling and how did that happen? And where is everybody?

By now, my poker has fallen off and I'm laughing so hard no sound is coming out. I know my face is red and my abs are aching. The only other person who's in a similar state is Emmett. He's practically on the floor, roaring with laughter.

And that's when the idiot runs his big mouth. "Oh Honey B, this is epic!"

Edward's head whips around to where I'm sitting and his eyes narrow at me.

There are very few times in my life where I've had an "uh-oh" moment. Seeing Edward's fury directed at me is one of them.

Knowing I need to see this through, I get up and walk over to Edward with a smug smile on my face and rainbow glitter in hand. I drop the glitter over his head and whisper, " _Now_ we're even," before turning and walking out the doors of the gym.

I laugh all the way to my locker to pick up my bag, hearing my laughter echo in the deserted hallway. I'm laughing so hard I don't hear the footsteps behind me. When I slam my locker closed, I'm shocked to see Edward standing there with a murderous expression on his face.

 _Damn, he looks so hot when he's mad._

I drop my bag to put my hands on my waist and give him my best bitch-brow in challenge. "What do you-"

Before I can even finish my question, Edward takes my face between his hands and kisses me hard.

His lips feel heavenly as he devours mine, then take turns to kiss first my top, then bottom lip separately.

I surprise myself by kissing back with equal fervor. His lips are cold and hard, but no one else's kiss has ever made me feel as warm as his does.

I raise my hands that are resting against my sides to his shoulders. He responds by growling, pulling me flush to him and deepening the kiss, making my toes curl.

As if he senses I can no longer breathe, he pulls away slightly, both of us gasping for air. His eyes have this beautiful shine and his mouth lifts into a grin as he lays his forehead against mine, still panting.

My heart is pounding and I'm slightly dizzy. I feel as if I'm burning.

A deep throat clearing snaps me back to the present.

I pull back to see my dad and a fairly good number of students are watching us. Dad's lip is twitching, other than that, I can't get a read on him. Emmett, Alice, and Jasper are smiling at me, whereas Rosalie looks enraged. The students, on the other hand, have their mouths open in shock. I can see Jessica and Lauren's jealous faces as they glare at me.

I look at Edward again, to see him gazing at me with so much passion that I cast my eyes away.

Dad walks over to me and asks in a low voice. "I'm going to Billy's, wanna tag along?"

I look from dad to Edward, then say, without tearing my gaze off of him, "I'll follow you in a few. See you there, okay? I want to stay."

He just hums, then walks away muttering something about young love.

Bella: 2

Assward: 1

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter is dedicated to the baddest girl I know, MissBreakingSanity Writer. She's reposted Divine Black Rain. Go check it out! Also, chapter 13 of Looks Bad on Paper is already posted by Lotus Wright.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you very much for your love and support! I feel all emotional and shit, gah!**

 **SarcasticBimbo is the best. Really, no words can describe how helpful she's been. This story wouldn't be as awesome without her.**

 **LotusWright, my darling pre-reader, you know you're awesome :***

* * *

 **Chapter XIV: Insightful Ruminations**

EPOV (He wouldn't shut up)

Remnants of her delicious taste and intense warmth have been cemented in my infallible memory. I can still feel them on my lips, hours after my fury from her prank inspired me to kiss her.

I can still smell her enticing scent of lavender, gardenia, and a hint of coconut on my body. I _need_ to be marked by her scent and warmth forever. I shudder with pleasure at the knowledge that she is marked with my scent, as well. The idea arouses me so profoundly that I cannot control the growls rising in my chest.

I feel my cock harden at the thought of marking her as mine. Arousal has been my constant state of being from the day Bella's scent pervaded my senses. Not a single day passes where I don't have to relieve myself multiple times.

I desperately desire to complete the mate bond. Nonetheless, I suppress my primal urges because I simply want to relish in the memory of the kiss.

That kiss was sublime; beyond anything I had envisioned in my fantasies.

Her soft lips moved against mine in perfect synchronicity. Bella has the most delicious, full lips that I have ever encountered. I never want to stop kissing her. I'm certain that I will never tire of kissing her sweet lips. In that instance, I felt whole for the first time in a century. It's as if our bodies are already in tune with each other.

I've had sex, and reveled in the feelings my former partners and I shared. But nothing I experienced in my younger years can compare to the feelings of love, lust and passion I felt during that momentary kiss with my Beautiful Bee.

I will have to patiently wait for her heart to recognize our connection.

" _Edward, son. I hope I'm not interrupting?"_ Carlisle's thought voice suddenly inquires. I must have been too deep in thought to hear him approaching.

Bella not only drives me mad, she also steals my thoughts from the present. I smile to myself at the idea. Never would I have ever imagined myself to be a lovestruck romantic.

"No," I whisper, knowing he would hear me as clearly as if I had shouted.

His quiet steps rustle the grass as he makes his way to the center of my meadow where I'm lying and sits down next to me.

His thoughts are quiet as he relaxes next to me, taking in the natural beauty of my meadow. Even though it's nighttime, the meadow is still enchanting.

" _How are you feeling?"_

He is aware of the events that took place earlier today because Alice told him about me kissing Bella.

I don't have to think through my answer. "I feel alive and whole."

His thoughts show that his gaze has shifted to my face. The remarkable doctor that he is and forever will be, Carlisle notes that I look peaceful; a word he has never used to describe me.

"She's your mate," he states.

I open my eyes to see him smiling at me. I smirk and nod. "You and Esme recognized it from the start."

"We did. And I'm happy that you finally realize it. Your mother will be delighted to hear that," he comments.

I simply nod, then scowl into the distance.

" _What's wrong, son?"_

I'm hesitant to tell Carlisle because it is quite an embarrassing confession.

He notices my hesitance and waits; not pushing.

After a few moments of deliberation, I confess. "I don't know what to do. I don't know how to win her affection. She confuses me at every turn and disguises her emotions with sarcasm and snark to keep people away. Though, as of late, she has been friendly to my siblings and Angela from school. Everyone else is kept away."

"What was the catalyst to her friendly behavior?" Carlisle wonders.

The answer to his question is as clear as a mountain stream. "They were genuinely friendly to her. I can see the surprise in her eyes when anyone speaks to her in a friendly manner. I surmise it's because she's never been treated in such a way before. I sometimes wonder what happened to her at her previous high school that forces her to act so defensively."

Carlisle's thoughts become guarded as he inquires. "How do you theorize that?"

I narrow my eyes when he shields his thoughts from me. "When Angela asked her whether she had admirers there, her eyes darkened, and she shut down. Why are you hiding your thoughts from me, Carlisle?" I snarl, a red haze clouding my vision as I leap up to tower over him, feeling my fingernails lengthening into claws and venom coating my teeth in preparation to physically confront him. He has seen her medical file, therefore, something grave must have happened to her to force him to conceal his thoughts from me.

" _Son, please calm down,"_ Carlisle soothes, putting his hands out. His movements are measured as he slowly stands with his hands in front of him in supplication. He knows not to agitate a vampire that's been driven wild with surging feelings of protectiveness.

He looks up at me from a half-bowed position. "Edward."

I growl.

He sighs. "Son, you know very well that Bella will be hurt and will never trust you if she becomes aware that you know about any injury she sustained. When the time comes that she trusts you, she will confide in you."

The red haze slowly dissipates when I hear that Bella will be hurt by my actions. I gulp down the venom, and force my stiff body to relax and retract my claws.

Carlisle slowly stands upright and approaches me, placing both his hands on my shoulders. "Son, I know you're worried and are protective of her. That's to be expected of a newly mated vampire. I'm positive that you already know this, but do pace yourself with her. I can only tell you that the only _constant_ kindness she's seen is from her parents; to her way of thinking, anyone else is a potential danger. Nevertheless, I am certain that she has feelings for you because mating _isn't_ a one-sided process. My only advice to you is for you to show her kindness, patience and behave as the gentleman you always are. Though kissing her without asking for permission wasn't gentlemanly behavior, sometimes a small nudge is necessary to break through barriers. I only ask that you not make a habit of it." He ends with a raised eyebrow.

I bow my head in shame at my animalistic behavior. Though I don't regret the kiss, I shouldn't have acted so uninhibitedly.

"I know, Carlisle. It definitely won't happen again. Not until she gives her consent," I say as I bow my head in shame.

"Son, look at me." I raise my head. "Elizabeth would be _overjoyed_ to see her son in love. I'm not shaming your rash behavior, nor condemning it. As vampires, our emotions are elevated and more intense than humans', and sometimes we might feel a lapse in our control, which is understandable. You will most likely make mistakes, just don't agonize over them. Learn from them and show her the man that both your mothers and I know you to be."

"And she _does_ like you son. _Never doubt that_ ," he asserts.

"Carlisle, she could've kissed me back out of sheer lust, not affection," I voice my concern.

"I know you don't believe that, Edward. Tell me, how would you describe the kiss?"

Without hesitation, I reply. "Passionate."

That's when I realize she has affections that are deeply buried. During the van incident she clung to me for safety, so it must mean she trusts me. Even if, at present, her trust is only at an instinctual level. She even voiced her desire to stay behind after the kiss, instead of immediately leaving with Chief Swan.

Happiness envelops me at my realization.

He hugs me briefly and pulls back. A fatherly smile forms on his face as he notes. "Bella will be good for you. She's already brought out some of the 19 year-old in you."

I chuckle at his observation as he darts away in a flash.

 _~E &I~_

I'm in my room standing on a step-ladder with bottles of nail polish remover to disintegrate the superglue. I pour it in a spray bottle to spray the parts of the furniture in contact with the ceiling. It's a tedious and slow process to wait for the glue to dissolve.

I growl in annoyance. The process is taking much longer than I anticipated.

I hear Alice's graceful steps approaching my bedroom. Before she can knock I bid her to enter.

She stands against the door frame, surveying the state of my once tidy bedroom.

Being the considerate sister that she is, Alice reigns in her laughter. She has always been my favorite sister and these moments are a testament to it. "I'm here to help."

I'd rather bring my room back to its previous perfect state by myself. "Thank you for the offer, Pixie. I would prefer to do it on my own."

Alice huffs at the nickname I've called her ever since we met 60 years ago. I smile at her reaction.

"I came here to let you know that your CDs are in the storage facility in Port Angeles," she tells me sheepishly.

I shake my head and pinch the bridge of my nose. "Alice, if there's a single scratch on any of my CDs-"

"I promise you there isn't. I've seen it," she taps her head, winking.

"Besides, if anyone's to blame it's Rosalie, she was responsible for moving them," she adds.

Rosalie was out hunting with Emmett; had she heard Alice's confession she would've been furious at the betrayal.

"What? You mean it wasn't Bella's idea?" I ask, shocked at the knowledge.

"No. She didn't know anything about it until I texted her to tell her about it. She called and told us to put them all back in place because art is very personal and shouldn't be desecrated like that. But by the time she called, I saw in a vision you would be back before we could get them back here, so it was too late by then," Alice explains.

My sweet Bella. The moment she passionately defended _me_ , a complete stranger to her, I knew she was a sweetheart. I feel my love for her grow even more, knowing she cared that taking away my music would anger me.

I raise an eyebrow at Alice, dragging this out longer, simply to watch her squirm.

" _I'm sorry about your CDs, dear brother."_

I can't really stay mad at her when she apologizes with the perfected "puppy dog look" as it is called these days. I simply smile and hold my arm out, which causes her to squeal in delight and jump into my arms, enveloping me in a tight hug.

I chuckle and she kisses me on the cheek then steps down.

" _By the way, I didn't just come here to to apologize for the CDs. Edward, I think you should know that Bella's future disappeared for two hours, earlier this evening, before it came back."_

I jump down and land in front of her, anger shooting like a flare through me. "When? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I hiss, advancing on her.

Jasper suddenly barges through the door, pulling Alice away, before stepping closer to me and snarling in my face.

"Don't _ever_ talk to my Alice that way again!"

I glare at him. "I was just made aware by _your_ Alice that the future of _my_ _mate_ disappeared for two hours. Would you not be angry if information that vital regarding your mate was kept from you?"

Alice looks at me from behind Jasper's angry form, pleading. "Edward, I didn't tell you because she was in La Push at the time. You know very well that if I had told you, you would've broken the treaty to make sure she's safe! Please calm down. When her and Chief Swan's futures disappeared, I went to the border and waited. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I know I should have, but I saw you crossing the border, breaking the treaty, and that would've destroyed the tentative peace that Carlisle has held with the tribe."

I glare at her. "You still should have immediately told me and the entire family. What if something did happen to her?" My voice breaks at the end.

"Edward, I'm-"

"Just get out. The both of you," I hiss, too furious to listen to her pleas.

With his hardened stare still in place, Jasper grabs Alice's hand.

" _You're being unfair to her, Edward. When you calm down, you_ will _apologize to her."_

With a resigned expression, she follows him out.

 _~E &I~_

An hour later, all my furniture is back to its rightful place. After accomplishing that, it takes an additional two and a half hours to drive to Port Angeles, stow my precious music in my car and drive back home. Add another hour for organizing them and it takes just under three and a half hours to have my CDs placed back in perfect order. I also bought a small can of white paint for the ceiling because it was ruined by the nail polish remover.

During the drive I was able to calm myself down. Now, I am feeling terrible for talking to my sister so rudely.

As I lie down on my bed, listening to Linkin Park's _What I've Done_ , the irony of the situation is not lost on me.

I sigh, turn off the stereo and walk to Alice's room, which is situated at the beginning of the hallway.

Before I can knock on her door she whispers that I can enter. I see her sitting on her bed with her knees drawn to her chest, and her arms wrapped around them. I remember the anguished expression on her face after I hissed at her in my room. The image before me, coupled with what I see before me, causes me pain because I have never hurt Alice's feelings in this way before. I make a promise to myself to never hurt her again.

I sit down at the edge of the bed, looking at my pixie of a sister.

"Alice," I whisper. "My behavior was reprehensible. I should have never treated you in that manner. I'm so sorry."

I hang my head in shame.

Her guarded thoughts slowly open up. " _I knew you'd get mad, but hissing at me as if I was your enemy hurt me, Edward."_

"It was never my intention to hurt you. I was angry that Bella could have been hurt and there was nothing I could have done about it. I felt like a failure as a mate. Nevertheless, it doesn't excuse how I treated you," I implore.

"I hope you can find it in you to forgive me," I add in a whisper.

Alice raises her big, tear-filled topaz eyes to me. "You're my brother, of _course_ I forgive you. And I understand your anger, but you're right, it doesn't excuse your behavior."

I swiftly pull her into a hug and kiss her on the head. "Thank you, sis."

She hugs me tighter. " _You better not do it again!"_

"I won't," I promise.

"I think we should tell Carlisle about the temporary disappearance of Bella and her father from your vision," I add.

"I will when he comes back from his shift."

As I leave for a run Alice says, " _Don't step on the first branch."_

 _~E &I~_

After thirty minutes of aimless running, I find myself perched on the tree outside of Bella's room. I remember Alice's warning and don't step on the first branch.

Bella's room is almost shrouded in darkness, with only the moonlight entering through her window to illuminate her sleeping form.

The darkness doesn't hinder my sight. When the sun sets, the colors simply change into darker tones, modifying the surroundings into different hues of purple.

Now that the possibility of losing her for reasons still unknown to us has become a somber reality, I am unable to stay away from her any longer than a few hours. The feelings of unease and constant worry has made me act in an irrational manner. I must collect my thoughts and act reasonably if I want to be the man that Bella relies on.

I smile, remembering our kiss, the action exploding out of my reaction to her prank. I know my act was shocking, and it was due to the mounting anger toward my siblings that had festered during the days between coming back into my room, witnessing it in that dreadful state, and today.

After the short hunting trip with Carlisle, I had returned in a good mood to relax and listen to music, while he went to his shift at the hospital.

Upon entering, I was shocked to see my room completely devoid of furniture. I had called for my siblings but none of them were in the house. When I realized that my CDs were also gone I was enraged, and started turning about in a circle like a madman, cursing and pulling at my hair that is already a constant mess. I had even started growling softly, thankfully, at a low enough volume that it wasn't caught by any of the microphones on the cameras they had used.

When I caught sight of a bedpost through my peripheral vision, nowhere near where it should be, I disbelievingly turned my gaze to the once empty ceiling to see my bed, couch, and coffee table mounted there.

I was stupefied. The presence of my siblings' scents in the room alerted me to the fact that they had done this. Yet, my subconscious was telling me it was ultimately Bella's doing. However, I didn't have any evidence of that and it wouldn't have been possible for her to be in my room without her scent leaving a trace. So I stood there like an idiot, muttering to myself and worrying over my CDs.

Thinking about it now, I can see the humor in the situation. Taking away my CDs wasn't funny, but mounting the furniture to the ceiling was a clever idea. I shouldn't have been surprised it was Bella's doing, since she's already proven how cunning and clever her pranks can be.

In addition to her ingenious pranks, her intelligence is demonstrated by the manner in which she speaks and how well she performs academically at school. I know that, with the exception of Calculus, her classes are in the Advanced Placement program. I wonder what subject she's most passionate about. What does she aspire to become in the future?

Regrettably, I don't know the answers to those questions. However, I hope that someday soon she will tell me about her dreams.

"Mmmm, Edward kisses and BBQ sauce," Bella mumbles in her sleep.

I bite on my knuckle to stop the rush of laughter. My body is shaking with the force of my laughter and I hunch over my stomach to muffle my sounds.

She's fucking adorable.

Only Bella could conjure up a dream as such. I wonder, how are my kisses and BBQ sauce are connected? Is she comparing my kisses to the taste of BBQ sauce? Or is she saying she likes my kisses as much as she likes BBQ sauce? How does it taste?

Or is it some sort of food play fetish? If it is, I wouldn't mind it _at all_.

Though I love the different sides of Bella that I have been honored to see, the most precious of all is her sense of humor. It's one of the rare times when her eyes truly brighten and her walls become nonexistent.

Such as this afternoon, when after the crowd dispersed having just witnessed our kiss, she approached me, took out a small bottle of olive oil, and held it out to me.

"To help you remove the glitter from your hair."

I took it gently from her, momentarily touching her warm hand.

She then came closer, which made me hard for the third time that day, and whispered in my ear, once again, that we were even, before sashaying her beautiful self away.

I shake my head from the memory of her warmth and sensual scent, and lie against the tree, appreciating the few moments I can have with her.

Unlike the previous time I visited, when she was having a nightmare, this time she seemed to be having pleasant dreams. I recall that the smell of adrenaline in her blood and her pounding heart had forced me to enter her room to help her calm down. I had almost been caught, however, but she had gone back to a peaceful sleep afterwards. Never again had I stepped foot inside her room. Only if she invites me will I enter.

 _~E &I~_

For these past few weeks, a melody has been flowing in my mind. My feisty bee is the muse of this sweet tune. After couple of decades of cessation, watching her sleep for these past weeks has inspired me to play and compose on my piano again. The piano is one of the few family heirlooms that I own. Esme loves it and encourages me to play. I know she's been sad that I stopped playing these past twenty years because every time she requested that I play the song I composed for her, I would half-heartedly play it and then leave. She had noticed my reluctance and would always feel sad after I left the piano bench.

A few weeks ago, when I willingly touched the keyboard of my baby grand for the first time in twenty years, she was elated, and stood in the doorway watching me play. Esme had kept my piano perfectly tuned, when I would not be bothered to, in the hope that I would play again.

I'm very thankful that she did.

Last night, another small piece of the melody that has been teasing the periphery of my consciousness surfaced and prompted me to leave my sleeping vixen to play the piece.

I have been playing Bella's melody on my piano for three hours. It isn't complete and I've been trying to find the perfect ending.

With no noticeable success, I close the lid of my baby and set out to join my brothers, who are outside engaged in a friendly wrestling match.

Emmett notices me approach them and says. "Get your scrawny ass in here, bro!"

Emmett's brief distraction gives Jasper enough of an advantage to pin him down.

"Aw, man! That's not fair, Eddie distracted me," he fumes.

"War isn't fair, Emmett. So never lose focus," Jasper advises.

He then turns to me. "Are you ready, little brother?" he goads, raising an eyebrow.

I smile at him, then I bare my teeth and growl, "Don't worry about me, are _you_ ready?" before lunging at him and then feinting back away. I am pleasantly surprised by the way the thoughts in their minds disappear abruptly, as if they are shocked by my playful retort. They exchange looks of disbelief before responding by coming at me simultaneously.

We run around all over the Olympic Peninsula, laughing, snarling and growling as we attack, punch, and pounce on one another. All three of us are covered in mud and forest debris. After throwing a couple of mudballs at my brothers, I sprint away with them following behind me promising retaliation.

As I zigzag through the trees and jump over fallen trunks, a gust of wind blows, bringing three foreign scents along with it.

I stop immediately and stand still as a statue, hissing at the strange scents.

The scents of three vampires.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUN**

 **A/N: All credit for the banner of the story located on the top left goes to Fiona McKelvey Keenan! Thanks, girl.**

 **Let's pass the 300 mark review and I'll give you virtual brownies and hugs!**

 **Story rec time!**

 **Looks Bad on Paper by Lotus Wright (humor)**

 **Divine Black Rain by MissBreakingSanity**

 **Without A Smile by melistories (humor)**

 **I am Fury by SandPrincess13 (supernatural)**

 **The Dangerous Corner by SandPrincess13 (angst)**

 **Break My Silence by Kitty T's Keyboard (angst)**

 **Edroar the Angry Lion by Tropical Sorbet (comedy)**

 **Angry All the Time by MeteorOnAMoonlessNight (angst)**

 **Rescue Ink by gabby1017 (fluff)**

 **Cruel Desire by Kiss Me I'm Ginger (hurt/comfort)**


	15. Chapter 15

**WARNING: This story is not for Jacob fans because he won't be a likeable character as shown in this chapter.**

 **This chapter was a collaboration of sorts with my Beta SarcasticBimbo. She's not a Jacob fan so I gave her the opportunity to express that :) Best. Decision. Ever. Made!**

 **As always, Lotus Wright pre-read this baby and gave me hell for the adverbs. What a dictator! :P**

* * *

 **Chapter XV: Legends and Painful Admission**

My heart's still pounding after that hot kiss by the most uptight, handsomest, no-longer-confusing, and sexiest guy I've ever known, who turns me on like no one ever has. His lips were like burning ice, melting my body.

It felt so perfect to be in his arms. I want to feel more of him. _All_ of him…

For those few short moments of passionate kissing, I felt alive and _whole._

I can't even explain it to myself what these feelings are, but I know that it felt _right_ and electrifying, and I want to kiss him again. This time slowly, to see if the my lips will still burn from it.

 **Yeah, don't kid yourself, girl. You just want an excuse to kiss those pouty lips.**

The way his lips moved against mine was so fiery and hungry that it left me a heaving, panting mess.

I can barely breathe through my excitement at the memory as I drive to La Push, giggling like a pansy ass every time I recall the kiss.

 _Ugh, must he be so good at it?_

 **Bitch, you did NOT just complain that the hotass can eat face like a fat kid with a cupcake.**

 _Can you, for once, be serious? 'Like a fat kid with a cupcake?' Really?_

 **Fine! He was on you like Honey BBQ sauce on french fries.**

 _Ugh, you don't have a single romantic bone in your body._

 **I know.**

I park in front of the Black house 15 minutes later. I see they've made some upgrades, but overall it still looks the same as it did when I was five years old.

The house is painted bright red, which is very annoying and harsh on the eyes. I wonder who's the genius who chose that color. Besides the paint job, it looks the same.

At the sound of Bob's loud arrival, Jake jogs out with a bright smile on his face.

"It's nice to see you again, Bells. You haven't visited in a while," he greets, opening Bob's door.

"Whoa, Jake! That's a lot of fish fry you've been eating, huh?"

"Just filling up, Bells," he replies, winking.

Last time I saw him, he was only slightly taller than me. Now, Jake is almost Edward's height and has more defined muscles that show through the green t-shirt he's wearing.

 _Isn't he freezing with just a shirt on?_

Honestly, he should've chosen another color because now I'm just going to compare it with the way Edward wore it.

Yup, Edward definitely wore it better, and it matched well with that soft, bronze crazy hair and amber eyes of his.

 **I'm waiting for a heart emoji to pop up any minute. Biatch, I'm gagging!**

 _Don't be a bitch._

 **Can't help it, boo.**

Ugh, I have to stop thinking about him and those gorgeous eyes and delicious lips.

 _Fuck, I'm doing it again. Snap out of it, Swan!_

"How are you doing? What have you been up to?" I say, walking to the house to greet Billy.

"I'm building a VW Rabbit from scratch. I don't have all the parts yet, so I'm saving up for that to get that baby purring."

His eyes are alight with excitement as he explains the intricacies of combining each different part together as we walk through the door. He stops as I greet Billy and Dad, then walk back outside.

I ask him more questions about the parts and their functions. He seems eager to explain it all to me, which I don't mind, to be honest. I love to learn new things, so this can turn out to be an educational trip for me.

We walk on the beach to a pale fallen tree with long exposed roots spread out like spider's legs. Sitting down, I enjoy the scenery of waves crashing against the shore as Jake goes into his jubilant explanation.

Out of nowhere, Jacob slides closer to me and I stiffen.

It somehow feels _wrong_ to have him sitting so close to me. A flash of bright amber eyes in my mind fills me with a moment's peace and safety. And suddenly, the atmosphere feels off.

"I'm really glad you came, Bells. I've been wanting a chance to talk to you again."

"About what?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you if you would go out with me. I've always liked you, Bella. I think you're hot, and look at me, I mean, I know I _am_ pretty easy on the eyes. We would make a great couple," he says with an arrogant smirk. "The guys around here would be so jealous that I managed to bag a chick like you. Besides, our dads have been best friends forever, so it's a no-brainer that we date."

I stare at him for a moment, taken aback by the epic level of disgust I start to feel. He must mistake my incredulity for acceptance, because he grabs my hand in his sweaty paw, and holds it in a grip so tight I start to feel like I may need to gnaw my own arm off in order to escape.

I open my mouth to give him a piece of my mind, but somewhere at the back of my subconscious, a tiny voice screams at me get to Dad as quickly as possible.

"Look, Jake, I appreciate that you think I'm cute or whatever, but you don't even know me and I sure as hell don't know you, not really. Besides, I am already interested in someone else, and I think he's interested in me. I'd like to see where it goes."

Jacob's eyes narrow and his nostrils flare in fury. His grip on me tightens until it borders on being painful and I desperately try to rein in the fear and anger.

"Who's the guy?" he demands, as if he has any right to ask me.

I can't control my rising anger anymore. Who the hell does he think he is?

"It's really none of your business, Jacob," I reply through gritted teeth as I tug at my hand that he's clutching like it's the one true ring.

"Wait a minute, Bella. Is the guy you're interested in the one who kissed you today?" he growls as his grip on my hand surpasses the point of being merely uncomfortable and becomes painful.

Dad must have run his big mouth off again. I swear he and Billy are like old gossiping women.

"Like I said, it's none of your fucking business. And let go of my hand, you asshole!" I hiss angrily. He's fucking delusional if he thinks I'll provide him with an explanation.

His hand tightens on mine so hard that I know it will leave a bruise, even on my dark skin. And then the determination in his eyes turns to spite as he sneers cruelly at me. "You really don't want to get involved with the Cullens, Bella."

"Why? Why shouldn't I?" I play along, raising an eyebrow.

He lets go of my hand and I snatch it back, placing both hands between my knees after I scoot away from him.

"Do you like scary stories?" he asks in a too-innocent tone.

I roll my eyes at his question.

 **Is this fucker for real?**

I stand up to walk away and he quickly gets up, grabbing my bicep. "Just hear me out. There's something you should know about them!" he exclaims.

"WHAT, JACOB! What could you possibly know about the Cullens that I don't know? How could you even know them, you don't go to school in Forks?" I jerk my arm out of his grip and turn around, but what I hear next stops me in my tracks.

"Bella, they aren't even human!"

"What?" I look back.

"Well, that got your attention, didn't it?" he says with a sarcastic chuckle.

"Just spit it out. I don't have time for dramatics."

"Are you ready to listen, now? _Really_ listen to what I have to say? You've noticed things about them, haven't you? Things that just don't seem right."

"Stop dragging this out and say what you have to say. I wouldn't have stopped if I wasn't going to listen." I wasn't going to admit that I _have_ noticed their oddities to him, but he must've seen something on my face to confirm his suspicion.

"The legends of my tribe are passed down from generation to generation. One of the legends say that we are descended from wolves, and that they are our brothers still. Another legend tells that the wolves protect us from the Cold Ones."

"What are Cold Ones?" I ask.

Jacob seems happier now that I'm asking questions. He's calmer, and I see what looks like relief in his eyes. "The legend says that one of the Cold Ones came to our village over a hundred years ago. The male who came looked like a man, but he wasn't. He had yellow eyes, and he grabbed a young girl. He sniffed at her neck, then bit into it, drinking her blood."

"So, what does that have to do with the Cullens?" I ask, but the answer is formed in my mind a moment later and I gasp. "You don't really think that the Cullens are like these Cold Ones, do you?"

 _Yellow eyes! Don't you see the connection? He might be right you know._

"Bella, the Cullens _are_ Cold Ones. Blood drinkers. _Vampires."_

I laugh. "Vampires? Really, Jacob, that's what you've got? You're telling me the Cullens are vampires? Just because they have golden eyes, doesn't make them vampires."

"Their skin is hard, pale, and ice cold, isn't it, Bella? _Isn't it?"_ he asks, already knowing the answer to his question.

I close my eyes and remember what it felt like to have Edward's icy hands gripping me so close yet so carefully, and his cold lips burning on mine.

"He's incredibly strong, too, _isn't he?_ "

My eyes are still closed, and Edward saving me from Tyler's van plays out in my mind. Jacob's answer is so fitting and describes Edward Cullen so well that I resign myself to the fact that he might be a _vampire_.

"Why tell me this, now? And why should I believe that the Cullens are blood-thirsty monsters you're making them to be? Wouldn't blood-thirsty vampires have killed the entire village to keep their identity a secret. _If_ what you're saying is true, there has to be a concerted effort on vampires' behalf to keep their existence hidden," I argue back, holding on to fraying threads of hope.

"Most of our tribe _was_ massacred, but those few who survived rebuilt the community. And those vampires who attacked weren't the Cullens, they were just nomads passing through. The Cullens don't know that we know what they are, that's why we're still alive."

"Bella, haven't you noticed that the Cullens are _never_ in school when it's sunny? Or that they don't eat or drink anything?"

"They've always been present at school since I've been here," I reply, but that doesn't answer his question because though they were present, the weather was never sunny. And it's certainly true that I've never seen them eat or drink anything at school.

"Fine. Have it your way, but think about it, Bella. They don't eat or drink anything, do they? And I'm telling you to pay attention the next time it's sunny, they won't be in school. I guarantee it."

I walk away with Jacob's voice ringing my ears.

 _~E &I~_

I'm driving home with tears falling from my eyes.

When I went back to the house, I told Dad I was tired. I must have looked terrible because he became worried. I convinced him to stay because I can't deal with anyone right now.

Ugh, why am I even crying?

The tears don't stop even when I reach home and run upstairs to my bedroom. I _have_ to know what's going on.

Wiping my tears, I turn on my laptop and google vampires.

The search engine shows that there are hundreds of thousands of pages devoted to vampires. I sigh; this is going to take a while.

After an hour of research, I find that some vampires share common traits like speed and strength, but only a few vampires have additional abilities, such as shape-shifting. I snort at the last one, picturing Edward turning into a fucking bronze bat makes me cackle. But the first two traits are on point.

I also remember his eyes changing color. Whenever he was angry they would turn black. He has even growled at me a few times. I can still recall it as if it just happened; it's deep, guttural and animalistic.

 **You were never afraid of his growls though.**

What has me scared shitless is that _all_ sources say that vampires drink blood. Have the Cullens been killing people? If so, shouldn't there be reports of missing people?

 _Maybe they hunt from other areas to ward off suspicion?_

At the speed Edward can run, I bet he and his family can feed from another area far away from here.

This is insane! I came here to leave all the bullshit behind and now I'm thrown into a supernatural world of vampires that I have no clue how to escape from.

 _Leave Forks, it's the safest thing you can do. If the Cullens suspect you know their secret they will kill everyone. Think of Dad!_

What about Edward?

I'm too involved with him to leave just like that. I-I think I have feelings for him.

 _Stop it! Don't be selfish! Think about Dad! We're endangering his life by being here. We have to pack up and move._

But we don't know for certain if the Cullens _are_ vampires! These are just legends and speculations!

 _Okay, if they don't show up on a sunny day, then that proves what Jacob was saying was true and we have to leave._

Tears fall again as I realize I have no other choice.

 _~E &I~_

The weekend passes in a teary blur. I am depressed, stressed and any small noise makes me jump in fright. If Dad notices anything he doesn't comment.

I feel shitty as I drive to school. Nightmares plagued me the entire weekend, causing dark circles to appear under my eyes.

As if fate is mocking me, today happens to be sunny.

 _Remember: if the Cullens aren't present we're packing up and leaving._

I want to cry, though I marvel at the idea that I even have any tears left. I've cried myself to sleep for the past two nights over having to leave a guy who may or may not be a vampire.

I park Bob in my usual place and sit inside, waiting with bated breath for the silver Volvo to enter the parking lot.

Please come to school.

Minutes go by as I sit and wait. Five minutes are left until the first bell rings. My heart is pounding painfully as I wait, and wait.

The first bell rings with no sign of the silver Volvo.

A sob escapes me.

I wipe my eyes, grab my backpack, and dash to first period.

None of the Cullens show up later, either.

I'm sitting in the cafeteria with Angela, looking miserable. She tells me that the Cullens usually go camping with Dr. Cullen when the weather's nice like today.

 _Huh? Camping? What a creative excuse._

So I really did make out with a vampire. Knowing that doesn't repulse me as I expected. Instead, my heart flutters and my stomach fills with butterflies.

 ***puke* staaahp. You're being such a pansy.**

When I nod in acknowledgement she sighs and asks me what's wrong. I tell her that I don't feel well. She assumes I must be getting the flu and worries about me.

She's so sweet. Angela is the only best friend I've ever had and I feel like an asshole, knowing I will disappear without saying goodbye to her.

Alice, on the other hand, lied to me. Even if I weren't leaving, our friendship won't survive the lie.

I feel wretched though.

 _~E &I~_

Charlie texts me, notifying me that he'll be working late tonight because there's been another attack on hikers 100 miles away from Forks.

I pack whatever I can carry in a duffel bag and write an apology note to Dad.

I explain that I tried, but I don't like Forks and I'm going back to Phoenix. I apologize for causing him pain and that I'll call him when I check into a motel.

I don't know what to do about mom. It's not like I know where she currently is. Renee never replied to my email,

She probably forgot about it.

My hands are sweaty as I push on the gas pedal, forcing poor Bob to go beyond his 55 mile per hour threshold.

As soon as I pass the sign labelled "You have left Forks" I relax a bit.

The 101 is shrouded in darkness with trees bordering both sides. The image is intimidating: a perfect place for a vampire.

A second later, something solid crashes into Bob.

I try to hold on to the steering wheel to keep him from crashing, but it's out of my control. Bob swerves at an alarming speed, spinning and screeching before colliding sideways into the trunk of a tree on the side of the road.

My head hits the window with a loud _thwack_ from the force of the impact, hazing my vision.

I grab my head, blinking rapidly to try to clear the black spots in front of me.

The driver's side is against the tree so I can't open the door.

Moaning from the pain, I crawl to the passenger's seat and nudge the door open.

Panting from the exertion and from the pain pounding in my head, I slowly climb down from Bob.

I assess his situation: steam is billowing from under the hood and the side that collided with the tree is totaled.

From the corner of my eye, I see three solid forms materialize from the shadows in the trees.

They are pale, barefoot, and their clothes are clearly worn and frayed. They walk with a cat-like grace, their steps are quick and light, but their shoulders are hunched, as if they are crouching. Their steps are measured, calculated, as they spread out to circle me.

I stare, paralyzed with fear.

There are two men and one woman.

The woman is striking, with curly orange hair that is flowing like a flame on her head.

The two men are complete opposites: one is pale with a blond ponytail and the other has dreadlocks and dark skin that looks faded out.

I feel like a deer being surrounded by jaguars.

As I look into the deep burgundy eyes of the hunters, there is only one thought going through my mind.

 _I am going to die._

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my 300th reviewer chocl8lips! Thank you! 3**


	16. Chapter 16

**HAHAHAHAHAH the reviews killed me y'all! I was laughing my ass off reading some of the more 'excited' ones. Thank you, I loved them all so much!**

 **Let's see who'll come to Bella's rescue after the nasty situation she finds herself in.**

 **SarcasticBimbo worked her magic. :)**

 **Thanks Lotus Wright for pre-reading and improving some sentences!**

* * *

 **Chapter XVI: Terror**

You know when you watch a video that's so horrifying, yet intriguing, that your curiosity doesn't allow you to close your eyes?

Yeah, I'm in that exact situation as I follow every move of these strangers.

They hiss at me, then laugh every time my heart jumps in fright.

 _They're playing with me._

Their sounds they're emitting remind me so much of the many times that Edward has growled at me that it suddenly clicks.

 _They're vampires._

My adrenaline kicks in and a cold sweat forms at the back of my neck.

The blond-haired man stops and tilts his head, smiling sadistically as he crouches and the other two follow, preparing to spring at me.

I never expected to die so young. I have dreams, aspirations, fantasies; fantasies which include strap-ons and ropes, but I digress.

It's not like I can run away without tripping over my own ass, so I resign myself to my fate and close my eyes.

A pair of intense topaz eyes appear before my eyes, filling me with sadness and pain at the finality of it.

 _Goodbye, Edward, I lo-_

A deafening roar pierces the eerily silent forest and the thunderous crash of what sounds like boulders colliding hurts my ears.

I clap my hands over my ears and open my eyes, cringing, to see what's going on.

The orange-haired woman and the man with dreads are shocked still as two indistinct figures emit hisses and growl like rabid animals before a shattering crash against a tree stops the feral noises and only one growl is heard.

 _That growl is familiar._

A white blur flashes in front of me.

The leather clad figure with bronze hair sticking out from all sides, snarls and crouches.

 _It's Edward. He's here!_

"Edward," I whisper.

His head barely moves at the sound of my voice, it's almost unnoticeable. Almost.

It seems, however, that the other two have noticed the slight movement as well because they smile a sinister smile.

Edward growls deep within his chest, each successive growl growing in volume.

I look around him to see a few trees have been split through the middle. Fractured trunks and branches cover the forest floor.

The vampire with the ponytail is already up and moving, jerking to a standstill next to the other two.

The orange-haired woman hisses at Edward, baring her teeth, as the other two step closer to where we're standing.

Their eyes have turned black with rage.

 _I'm sorry, Edward._

Edward responds by crouching lower and snarling like a feral animal about to attack.

 _Why would he fight for me?_

Despite my fear of him, I never wanted Edward to die, especially not in my defense.

The trio of vampires look at each other and start to advance on us, spreading out as they do. From what I can tell, they mean to surround us and attack simultaneously, leaving Edward severely outmaneuvered.

Just as I'm beginning to think there is no hope, two more shapes fly out of the shadows, leaping through the air. They are moving so fast my eyes can't follow quick almost blur they are so fast. They stop on either side of Edward, flanking him.

Emmett and Jasper, as I now recognize them release what seems to be a warning growl at the vampires, crouching in a protective stance next to their brother.

Emmett's bulky form is enough to stop the vampires in their tracks. I can see the one with dreads eyeing him in fear, whereas the other two sneer.

When Jasper hisses at them, they notice something about him. Their eyes widen and travel from his face down his body to his hands, and they step back with looks of fear on their faces before quickly adopting a calm expression.

 _Fear? That can't be right, can it?_

"This is our territory, nomads," Emmett growls.

The one with dreads speaks up with a faint French accent. "Our apologies, we didn't know that the territory had been claimed."

Edward snarls at the vampire's response. "We have marked the territory with our scents, so do not utter lies and tell us you were unaware that the area is occupied."

He sounds like a true vampire as he snarls the words.

Surprisingly, I don't feel scared that _he's_ acting like a vampire; I feel _safe_.

The vampire clamps his mouth shut.

"We are quite hungry so we were just trying to get ourselves a snack on the way out of the area," the one with the blond one speaks. He has a calm voice, almost generic sounding. His features are more ordinary than the rest of them. If it weren't for the red eyes, I wouldn't even look at him twice on the streets.

He continues, fixating on me with menacing dark eyes. "There's been no harm done here. I'm sure there will still be plenty of people for you to hunt after we're finished with her. This little one smells… exquisite."

At his utterance, Edward lets out a terrifying roar that shakes the surrounding trees and causes birds to flee in fright.

There is nothing but chaos from that point. White blurs collide, crashing together. The sound of the vampires crashing into each other is thunderous, like an avalanche of boulders, interspersed with snarls and growls. Their movements creating a whirlwind of dust.

My heart hammers against my chest as I hear teeth snapping and clothes tearing but they are all too fast for me to follow what's going on. I press myself against Bob and slide down to the ground. My eyes burn from the force of holding my tears at bay.

 _Please, please don't die, Edward. I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to you or your brothers._

Branches are crashing and leaves are falling everywhere as the fight escalates.

Dust flies everywhere and I find it difficult to see anything. Bob's headlights are still on, so I can see some, but not all of what's going on. I squint, trying to follow the fight.

Amidst the sounds of gnashing teeth, violent pounding fists and animalistic snarls, I hear a metallic screeching.

I look in the distance to see Jasper, whose clothes are torn and tattered in places, tearing the orange-haired woman's head right off of her shoulders. Her two companions instantly stop what they are doing and gape at the sight of her limbs being torn from her torso.

The nauseating sight causes my breath to come in short gasps, and black dots appear before my eyes from the acute anxiety and fear.

Darkness creeps around the edges of my vision and I feel myself surrendering to it.

Before that darkness can engulf me, I hear a voice cry, "Edward, get to Bella!"

 _~E &I~_

Something warm and soft is wrapped around me. I feel as if I'm in a cocoon of comfort as I burrow deeper into it.

The warmth smells so nice, too; like cinnamon, leather, and pine. It's very familiar, but I can't place where I've smelled it before. It relaxes me further and I feel my body sag in repose.

I deeply inhale the scent and bask in the comfort and safe feeling it brings to my battered psyche.

Mmmmm, Edward smells amazing.

 _Edward?!_

I try to go back to the dreamless slumber, but recalling Edward's scent and the terrifying memory of the woman's head being ripped off wake me up.

In an instant, I'm sitting upright in my bed, my heart beating wildly in my chest.

 _Why am I smelling him on my sheets? Was he in my room? How did I get here?!_

The last thing I remember is the screeching sound of a vampire's head being ripped off.

I quickly scan around my room for any indication that Edward was here and find nothing out of place.

My clock shows that it's 11:05 pm.

It was only a few hours ago that I almost died!

 _OMG! Charlie! Did he find out?!_

My panic stops when I notice a folded piece of paper on my nightstand and grab it with trembling hands.

I open it and the first thing I notice is the elegant writing. Without a doubt, I know it's from Edward, just from looking at the penmanship.

 _Dear Isabella,_

 _I apologize profusely for subjecting you to that horrible situation. I wish you never saw what took place because you shouldn't have to bear witness to such horror._

I gasp in terror as I realize it wasn't a nightmare. His brother did tear off the head of that vampire. What happened to the one with the dreads and the ponytail? Did they die, too?

 _I have never been so scared in my life as I was when I found out that I was going to lose you forever; albeit, now, I fear that you might be afraid of_ me _. I don't ever want you to be afraid, especially not of me._

 **Girl, he has strong feelings for you.**

 _You think so?_

 **Yeah, or else he wouldn't care if we fear him or not.**

 _Bob is mended and parked in front of your house. Don't worry, he will operate as you are accustomed to._

 _I also discarded the note you had left to your father, if I was out of line by doing so, I apologize._

I let out a sigh of relief. Charlie won't suspect a thing. So _he_ brought me to my bedroom. But how did he find the key?

 _I am well aware that, by now, you have suspicions about my nature. I'm prepared to answer whatever questions you have for me._

 _Enclosed is my personal number. I am at your disposal_ any _time, so please do not hesitate to call me._

 _If I do not hear from you again, know that I shall stay clear of you because I don't want to be the cause of any discomfort to you._

 _I do hope you will call. If not, I shall respect your wish and never contact you again._

 _I'm sorry, again, that it came to this._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Edward_

Underneath his signature his number is scribbled.

Why is he apologizing for frightening me? Shouldn't I be dead right now for knowing their secret? And why did they stop those vampires from killing me? Don't they feed on humans as well?

I contemplate these questions as I look down at myself to see that I'm still in my clothes from this morning. Only my shoes have been taken off.

 _Oh god, please tell me he didn't tuck me into bed._

 **And what's wrong with that, girl?**

 _It's weird!_

 **The damn butterflies in your stomach say otherwise.**

I run a hand through my tangled hair, tugging at the end of my curls.

 _I need to braid it._

Getting up from bed I grab my bag that's placed next to my window. Before grabbing my phone, I look out the window and see that Bob is parked in place.

 _How in the hell were they able to fix Bob so quickly?_

This myriad of questions gives me a headache and the only person who has the answers is on the other side of the phone.

With my mind made up, I grab my phone and dial his number.

The call goes through and after two rings, Edward's deep, soothing voice answers.

"Good evening, Bella."

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews prompt me to write faster ;)**

 **Also, look out for an update of Looks Bad on Paper by Lotus Wright and Divine Black Rain by MissBreakingSanity. And if you haven't read it, yet, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR! Looks Bad will make you laugh your ass off (I guarantee it) and Divine Black Rain is this kick-ass, sci-fi, post-apocalyptic story that you don't want to miss reading.**

 **Story rec time!**

 **1\. The Rub by StillDreaming85**

 **2\. The One that Got Away by Tufano79**

 **3\. The Haunting of Bella Swan by ericastwilight**

 **4\. Wanted by fyrebirch**

 **5\. Three's a Crowd by RobzBeanie**

 **6\. Remember by Crazy ExGirlfriend 23**

 **7\. Evergreen Loop by Vican**

 **8\. Playing Cops and Vloggers by LyricalKris**

 **9\. Other Men It Is Said to Have Seen Angels by Magic Within Us**

 **10\. Lumiere by illarione**


	17. Chapter 17

**Do I even need to mention the awesome beta skills of SarcasticBimbo?**

 **My beautiful and delicate Lotus flower ensured that the chapter is perfect before giving me the green light to post.**

* * *

 **Chapter XVII: Narrow Escape**

James POV

FUCK!

I sprint away from the scene of flesh tearing, maneuvering between the thick tree trunks, trying to escape.

I hiss at the pain in my shoulder and face where _Edward_ bit a piece of my flesh out and then scratched at the wound.

I hear the sound of light footsteps following me.

I growl in annoyance.

I immediately turn east trying to throw them off. Using the trees to my advantage, I jump into one and use my momentum to jump from one tree to another.

The footsteps are on either side of me, closing in to trap me.

The next tree I jump on I use both my legs and flip backwards, landing on my feet and running south.

The footsteps behind me falter and stop. I hear a hiss and a curse as they both slide to stop.

This nanosecond gives me the opportunity to gain headway.

Wind blows the scent of a human from ahead of me. My senses sharpen, venom coats my teeth, and my claws lengthen.

 _Blood._

In the clearing, I see a man sitting in front of a fire.

Oh, look, he's all by himself. Might as well get a snack on the way.

I hiss, taunting my prey to get that adrenaline flowing through his veins.

Upon hearing me, his heart begins to beat wildly.

Ah, there it is; the rushing flow of the blood through his veins excites me.

 _It's not hot enough._

Yet.

I make myself visible to him, just to nudge that fear up a notch.

The man's face contorts with terror as if he recognizes what I am.

Too bad I can't play with this one. I'll have to make it quick.

I bare my teeth and poise to attack when his heart begins to pound at an alarming rate and a sudden whoosh of a disgusting smell hits me.

It smells like a wet dog.

I almost gag at the smell and hiss as the scent triggers my instincts to attack and kill this thing.

Tremors run through his body as the man gasps and falls to his knees screaming in pain.

A second later, his skin bursts and a black wolf is standing where the human used to be.

It whimpers and yaps as it takes its surroundings.

Upon seeing me, it snarls and pounds its front paw on the ground.

The wind blows the wolf's scent at me. Its stench is more concentrated and intensified.

I hiss at it.

 _Kill it, kill it now._

The wolf howls, then suddenly charges baring its long, sharp teeth.

Its attack is predictable as it aims to lunge for my neck.

When it's a few inches away from me, I claw at its face, the force of my blow causing the disgusting animal to slam against a tree.

I hear its ribs breaking and it whines in pain.

"You're dead," I say, smiling at it.

The giant black wolf shakes himself, and I can hear the broken bones of his ribs shifting against each other, but instead of falling to the ground, or running away from me, he gets up and starts running toward me at a speed as fast as a vampire's.

There is no fear in his eyes, and the adrenaline I smelled in his blood before is gone.

I quickly evaluate my course of action. I have two vampires chasing behind me, and a giant wolf that _used_ to be human in front of me. I can't go back, and I can't go forward.

 _Tear its throat out, now!_

The wolf's already injured and the odds of me killing it are better. I run toward him and try to find a weak spot to exploit. I know there were some broken ribs, but he doesn't seem to be bothered by them.

I use both of my hands to try to rip his throat out, but he turns his head and uses his teeth to tear into my shoulder, and I hiss in pain. The claws on his front right paw tear into my leg as he tries to gnaw my arm off.

I get my shoulder out of his mouth, bring both my hands together and club him over the head. When he falls I dig into the fur at his throat and start to gouge into the flesh there. My hands are covered with his foul-smelling blood when I tear open his throat. The satisfying sound of flesh tearing and the wolf howling in pain fills me with euphoria. As I tear out the muscled flesh, I, simultaneously, stomp as hard as I can on his right front leg.

I pant and laugh knowing that I'm seconds away from killing this mutt.

Suddenly, I'm slammed into from behind and I lose my grip on the giant dog's throat. I find myself on my back with the giant vampire from before holding me down and roar at the pain from him tearing into my injured shoulder with his claws. The blond one is standing behind the giant, watching the wolf intently.

The wolf begins to howl and starts to limp toward me, licking his chops. I notice his wounds healing at quickly before my eyes.

The wolf's advance distracts the behemoth and I manage to bring my legs up and kick him off of me. I flip up and run as far away from them as fast as I can possibly go.

 _~E &I~_

I punch the nearest rock causing it to split in half.

I'm usually satisfied by the sound of a rock being shattered, but right now _nothing_ can get rid of this, this _fury_.

No! I did _not_ almost lose my life at the hands of those vampires.

I didn't, for the first time, flee for my life like a _coward_.

 _You're weak, you let your fear almost kill you._

I'm _not_ weak.

You are, you _lost_!

 _No, no, no, no, NO!_

"AAAAAARRGH!"

I uproot a tree and throw it at another.

I need to bite, to tear.

I _need_ to kill.

 _No, you need to avenge; to tear them to pieces and burn their ashes. First, you have to instill fear in them._

The one covered with scars killed Victoria, tore her head off with his teeth. The subsequent distraction cost Laurent his life at the hands of the giant one.

How did the blond one do it? Victoria's gift of evasion should have helped her escape.

Her skill was a valuable asset to me, but she turned out to be useless against a fight, just like Laurent. No matter, I don't need weaklings in my coven.

What was that wolf anyway? I've never come across anything like that one before. The one I hunted across Europe, decades ago, was larger and had anthropomorphic features, like longer limbs and clawed fingers instead of paws.

After I kill those vampires, he'll be fun to hunt. Now that I have smelled that disgusting odor, I store his scent in my mind, my senses immediately attuning to it. The familiar energy flows into my body like a swirling rope, then extends outward, like a compass needle pointing to due north.

As for those vampires, they will pay dearly. _All_ of them.

I can't lose, I _never_ lose. And I won't allow them to get away with this.

If it weren't for that human fainting, I would've been dead by now. I _have_ to kill her, she's an essential piece in the game now.

I would've preferred to enjoy the taste of her sweet-smelling blood, but that will be too easy. Easy for _Edward_ , so I'll just have to torture her and make him watch as his mate screams in agony.

She smells almost as divine as little Alice; the one that got away.

 _I need a plan._

I have the perfect one.

This will be my most challenging game yet.

Let the games begin.

* * *

 **Yeah, so that's James. He was fun to write, lol! That says a lot…**

 **And now y'all know what happened. :3**

 ***runs to hide after leaving another cliffie***

 **SB here: You didn't leave another cliffie, you just didn't resolve the cliffie from last chapter. There's a difference. LOL**

 **Snow: Whatever, they still don't know what's going to happen. MWAHAHAHAH!**

 **SB: OOH! Your evil laugh is scary...not.**

 **Snow: That still doesn't refute my claim :P Hey! I have a reputation to uphold! Don't ruin it! And it IS scary! Ask Lotus.**

 **SB: Whatever...James.**

 **Snow: James is a sore loser. I'm like Aro, evil but still have legions of vamps obeying me. *wiggles eyebrows***

 **SB: Sorry to bust in on your author note, but I had to correct your egregious error regarding the cliffie. It's what I do.**

 **Snow: Just can't rein it in, can you? :P tsk tsk. I know I love working with you for a reason :v**

 **SB: I** _ **can't**_ **rein it in. My imaginary red pen is always full of ink.**

 **Snow: Clearly :P :D :***

 **Okay, show's over, folks, go back to doing whatever y'all were doing.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you SarcasticBimbo for spicing up the chapter!**

 **And thank you beloved Lotus Wright for making the chapter more visual ;)**

 **Here you go lovelies, the all-awaited talk.**

* * *

 **Chapter XVIII: The Talk**

 _With my mind made up, I grab my phone and dial his number._

 _The call goes through and after two rings, Edward's deep, soothing voice answers._

" _Good evening, Bella."_

My breath catches in my throat on hearing his voice.

 _What do I say now?_

 **How about, "Hey, my dad's friend's psychotic son told all about your secret. He revealed that you're a fang boy who loves to gorge on walking blood bags." Just rip that bitch off like a band-aid.**

 _Do you have a death wish?_

 **Girl, he already knows that we know he's not human, and if he wanted to kill us, he could have already done it.**

 _Fine! Have it your way, then. Oh god, we're going to die._

 **Melodramatic bitch.**

"Iknowwhatyouare!" I say in a single breath.

"Excuse me?" The confusion is clear in his tone.

"I-I know w-what you are," I stammer like an idiot.

The silence on the other side of the line confirms that he has heard my confession.

"I'm not surprised. Your intelligence never fails to astound me," he compliments with a smile in his soft voice.

"Um, what?" That isn't the response I was expecting.

He sighs. "This isn't a conversation we should have over the phone. We should conduct this face-to-face, although, school isn't an ideal place for this conversation, either. We can decide the time and place the next time we see each other."

"Okay. When will I see you again?" I sound eager, even to my own ears.

 _REALLY? 'When will I see you again?' Why don't you pant at him like a lovestruck fool while you're at it._

 **Hey, if I want to pant at him, I'll pant! Bitch.**

"I will be at school tomorrow. We can sit outside during lunch since the forecast promises that it won't rain," he says with a joking tone.

 _Huh, I wonder what's funny._

"Ok then, I'll see you tomorrow. And thanks for fixing Bob, it was sweet of you," I cringe.

 _Why, oh_ why _, did I say 'sweet'?_

I can hear the smile in his voice. "You don't have to thank me, Bella, it's the least I could do, considering."

"Yeah, well, thank you. Regardless of the circumstances."

"You're welcome. Although, I do wish the circumstances were different," he says in a sad tone.

My heart beats wildly in my chest. "Me too."

The silence that follows is deafening.

"I'll see you tomorrow, beautiful. Good night."

"Good night, Edward."

I end the call and fall back on my pillow.

"GAH!"

I get up and undress, then get into bed without even bothering to put on PJs.

Within minutes I fall back to sleep.

 _~E &I~_

I wake up in a bitchy mood and notice the dark circles under my eyes when I wash my face.

I tossed and turned in bed throughout the night after reliving the memory of what happened in my dreams.

 _This blows. Why couldn't he be a normal guy? It's just my luck that the guy I like is a vampire._

 **Love's blind, girl.**

I almost choke on the water bottle.

 _Love?!_

 **Yes, dumbass, love. You even confessed it when you thought you were going to die. Well, you** _**almost**_ **confessed it.**

 _Almost doesn't count. So, shut your mouth._

 **Don't deny what's there, girl, or you'll be lying to yourself and missing out on a great opportunity.**

I see dad has already gone to work and left me a note on the refrigerator.

 _Just like I did last night._

' _Sorry I wasn't there when you woke, Bells. I had to go to work early. Have a great day at school._

 _Stay out of trouble._

 _Love,_

 _Dad'_

Tears fill my eyes as guilt washes over me that I could've broken his heart so carelessly. How could I even think of hurting Dad like that?

 _You were being selfless, you were trying to save his life._

I don't believe that anymore. I think I was escaping from Edward because I-

I shake my head, stopping my thought process there.

Note to self: never act on an impulse again. Ever.

I lock the door and walk toward Bob. I walk around him trying to see if the damage from last night shows.

Nothing. There's absolutely no dent that would indicate Bob crashed into a tree.

 _Wow, I'm impressed._

I squeal when Bob's usual roar greets me upon starting him.

 _I'm going to kiss Edward when I see him! He fixed my Bob!_

 **Ahem. As I was saying-**

 _I mean THANK him. I'll just thank him._

 **Sure, girl. Keep telling yourself that.**

In 10 minutes I have Bob parked in his usual place. There aren't that many students yet because I arrived early.

I see Mike and his friends gathered together around Tyler's new van.

His dad bought him a new one after the accident. You'd think he would take away his keys for driving so damn fast and almost killing us both.

 _Some people are stupid._

As I lock Bob, someone speaks from behind me.

"Hey, Bella. What's up?"

I jump a foot in the air and drop my keys to the ground. Thankfully, there's no mud puddle today.

"The hell?"

I put a hand over my chest to calm my fast beating heart.

I turn around to see Mike with a sheepish expression on his face.

He bends downs and grabs my keys."Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, Bella."

He drops the keys into my hands, his fingers grazing my own.

 _Ugh._

"Yeah, I don't want to be the youngest person ever to die of a heart attack," I tease him.

He chuckles then, becoming nervous and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey, so, listen. I-I was wondering since, you know prom's coming up, and I know it's a bit early to ask, but, well, I-I wanted to ask if you wanted to go to the prom with me?" he stammers, his voice breaking.

 _Um…_

 **Awkward!**

I open my mouth to reply when I notice Edward staring, well more like _glaring_ at us from across the lot where he's standing by his parked car.

Technically, he's glaring at Mike and his nostrils are flaring in anger.

 **Girl, he's jealous.**

 _Don't be ridiculous._

 **He practically ate your face on Friday, which means he likes you, bitch! So, of course he's jealous!**

When his dark eyes shift to me, his gaze turns soft, but his expression becomes sad.

I want to reach out and hug his sadness away.

I look back at Mike and feel bad for him. I bet it's nerve-wracking for a guy to ask a girl out.

"Mike, I think it's flattering that you're asking me to prom, but to be honest I wasn't really expecting you to because we don't know each other that well. I'm sorry, I can't go to prom with you because I don't like to dance."

His face drops.

That's a lie, I love to dance, I just don't want to go to prom because it's so cliché.

"It's okay; you don't really have to dance if you don't want to," he adds, hope shining in his blue eyes.

 _Ugh, why me?_

"Mike, listen, don't tell anyone I told you this, but I can't really go out with you because I know Jessica likes you."

 _She's not my friend. She's a heinous bitch and I just know that if I were to accept a date with Mike she would unleash hell on my ass. And I would rather play tonsil hockey with Jacob than ever go on a date with Mike Newton._

 **Guuuurrrrrl. That's some truth, right there!**

It's true, she's been eyeing him like a sad little puppy and trying to gain his attention for weeks, but it seems he never noticed. The dumbass.

"Oh!" And just like that his face brightens up. "She likes me?"

 **Yup. Oblivious this one is.**

 _Thank you, Yoda._

"Yeah, she does," I reply with a smile.

"Wow, I didn't know that."

 _Clearly._

"Thanks, Bella. I'll see you around."

Mike waves and walks back to his friends with a skip to his step.

I would've been offended that he switched his affections from me to Jessica so quickly, but I'm not interested in him _at all_ so it really doesn't matter to me.

 _Boys_. I shake my head and roll my eyes.

I hoist my bag onto my shoulder and am about to head for the school building when I notice that Edward is still leaning against his car looking at me with confused eyes.

 _He's always confused when he looks at me._

'What?' I mouth to him with a smile.

He just shrugs his shoulders then smiles that charming crooked smile.

My heart beats fast as I roll my eyes at him. His response is a wider smile and a wink.

I walk to the building with my face feeling hot.

 _~E &I~_

My hands are trembling and my heart is beating so hard in my chest that I can hear the ringing in my ears.

I saw Angela and the Cullen siblings as I was walking through the cafeteria to go outside. Angela just smirked at me, whereas Alice gave me a thumbs then began jumping in her seat. She's weird, in a cute way.

 _Ugh, they're going to hound my ass later._

Jasper looked at me, winked, then put a hand on Alice to calm her down, which she instantly did.

Okay, now _that's_ weird.

Emmett just wiggled his eyebrows at me and made kissy faces that made my face feel hot. Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head and glared at him.

 _I have to thank Emmett and Jasper when I get the chance._

I slowly trek to one of the wooden tables outside of the cafeteria where Edward is already sitting with a tray of food.

A few people have braved the cold to sit outside, but they're far enough away that they won't hear our impending conversation.

Deep breaths. Here we go.

"Hey… " Because what else are you supposed to say to a vampire?

"Hello, Bella."

 _Ugh! Why does he have to say my name so sweetly?_

I sit down across from him, my heart still hammering.

"Thanks again, for fixing Bob," I mutter.

Why am I acting all shy?

"You're welcome, Bella. Like I said, it's the least I could do."

I nod, my hands fidgeting.

"Don't be afraid," he murmurs.

"I'm not," I say defensively.

He raises an eyebrow at me and stares back at me with eyes that are now a luminous gold.

We have a stare off for a minute, then I give up.

"Ugh, fine. I am. It's not everyday a girl finds out that V-people exist."

"V-people?" he asks, humor dancing in his eyes.

I roll my eyes. "Ugh, you're going to make me say it, aren't you? I mean _vampires_ ," I whisper the last word.

"I see," he says, trying hard to keep a straight face.

"Okay, laugh it up, you ass!" I mock glare at him, unable to stay mad at his funny expression.

He grins and shakes his head. "Bella, I'm trying to deal with the situation by seeing the humor in it."

His expression turns sad in an instant. "I don't want you to be afraid. Not of _me_. I'll _never_ hurt you, Bella." He implores me to believe him.

And I do.

"I know," I tell him.

He looks into my eyes, probably searching whether I'm being honest or not.

"You're being honest," he says in a surprised tone.

I roll my eyes. "I've been honest with you from the start. Why else would I have called you an asshole?" I give him a cheeky smile.

It's his turn to roll his eyes. "Yes, you've made your opinion of me quite clear in the past. I wonder..."

"Wonder what?

"I wonder whether you cared enough to allow yourself to be hurt by my actions, hence branding me with that noun."

It doesn't escape my notice that he uses the past tense of care. I flush.

 _He caught that, huh? To be honest, I did care… a bit._

 **A bit my ass! You** _ **care**_ **-** _ **not**_ **did care - a lot!**

"Because I care about you, Bella. I hope you know that."

"I know by now that you do. And I _care_ about you, too. I guess calling you an asshole shows I only cared about how you behaved that first day. But I'm not here to discuss that with you now…"

Edward's eyes turn bright at my confession and I can't find it in me to roll my eyes at him. He looks so attractive right now. So I smile back.

"That's weird, but I understand it."

I shrug. "I've always been weird."

"No, you're adorable."

 _Jesus. You're not buying this sweet crap are you?_

 ***swoon***

 _Lord help us._

Edward then leans forward and places his elbows on the table. He slides his tray to me.

"I know you're averse to cafeteria food, but you should eat something, _then_ we can talk."

"You noticed that, huh?"

"I notice everything about you, Bella."

I blush, _again_ , storing that information for later.

I eye the tray of food: There's a slice of pizza, two club sandwiches, an apple, a salad, hamburger and fries, and a bottle of water.

I forgot to pack my own lunch today so I pick up one of the sandwiches.

"Do you always buy this much?"

"No. I didn't know what you like so I bought them all."

"You really didn't have to do that for me. Besides, I can't eat all this." I wave my hand at the tray.

"I'll join you, then," he winks.

"So, can vampires eat food?"

"We can, but our bodies don't digest it and what we have to do to rid ourselves of it is _unpleasant_. I'd compare the taste of it with a human eating dirt, except humans _can_ digest dirt."

"What? You mean you don't want to share?" I joke, holding the sandwich to his mouth.

He rolls his eyes and takes a bite that's nearly a third of the sandwich half I'm holding before grimacing and chewing it up, then swallowing it.

I scrunch my nose. "Well I didn't mean for you to take a bite the size of Texas!" I tease.

He smirks, then his expression turns serious. "We have to keep up appearances."

He then nods toward the other tables, so I turn my head to see the few students sitting outside staring at us.

"I'm sorry if this is drawing attention to you."

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault," he says softly. "We'll always attract attention wherever we go. It's part of our allure..." He frowns, letting the sentence trail off.

He doesn't continue the sentence, but I know he means to say that it's part of their allure to capture prey.

"You're usually calmer when your eyes are topaz. I've noticed that about you," I comment before taking a bite of my sandwich.

"You have?" he asks in a deep voice, raising an eyebrow.

"Mhm."

"What else have you noticed?" he asks, tilting his head.

I lean forward. "Well, I've noticed that you're usually bad-tempered and a _colossal ass_ when your eyes are black. Your eyes also change according to your mood, and when they're black the purple circles under them become more defined. There's also your speed and strength but we'll get to that some other time."

"I reiterate my statement from yesterday, your intelligence _astounds_ me. I've never met someone as perceptive as you." He shakes his head, his eyes dancing with mirth. "Though, I'm flattered you've taken time to notice that about me, beautiful."

 _Oh my god, I'm NOT blushing in front of him right now! Oh god, yes I am, and it's not easy for a blush to show on dark skin!_

 **YASSS! He's flirting with you, girl!**

"When you blush, your skin color becomes more vibrant; it's a beautiful sight," he murmurs.

The way he says it, all affectionate and shit, makes me blush more.

"I'm not the only one who cares enough to notice things," I retort, my lips curving into a grin.

He grins back at me, his eyes bright.

"So, how come your eyes are topaz and those other vampires had red eyes?" I ask, frowning, confused at the difference. "I mean, Jacob told me you guys feed on humans, and clearly, those vampires do too, seeing as they wanted to kill me. What's the difference in eye color, then?"

Edward furrows his eyebrows. "What do you mean Jacob told you we feed on humans? And who's Jacob?"

 _Shit! How can I put this as delicately as I can?_

"Well, Jacob told me about the legends of his tribe. He said that a yellow-eyed vampire came to the area one day and killed a girl, then proceeded to massacre the entire tribe. He also said that if you guys were to know that they know your secret you'll kill them. And Jacob's dad is Billy Black, he's the Chief of the Quileute tribe." I say all this in a rush.

 _I said DELICATELY!_

 **Well, I panicked!**

"Ah, I see." He turns his head to the side, staring in the distance.

I fidget in my seat.

 _Is he angry now? As much as Jacob creeps me out I don't want him to die._

"Is it true? What Jacob said?" I mutter.

He looks back at me. "Well, you know the vampire part is true, and we can discuss the details of that in a more appropriate setting. As for what we feed on, it's tied to your question of why my family's eyes are different from those nomads; nomad is how we refer to vampires who are constantly travelling."

He sighs, looking at me with pleading eyes. "Jacob lied to you, Bella. We, my family, we _don't_ feed on humans, we feed on animals. That's why our eye color is different. Red eyes indicate that they feed on humans and my family's eyes are yellow because the DNA in animal blood is different from the DNA in human blood. Whether the animal is cold or warm blooded even makes a difference." Then he laughs a little, "Jasper once bet Emmett he couldn't drink shark blood for six months. Of course, Emmett can't say no to a bet, so he tried and his eyes turned silver. He ended up losing the bet after three months. He lasted as long as he could, but he said that it just tasted too disgusting. It's too bad, too, because when his eyes were silver, they looked much more human, like a light grey. It would help us blend in better..." he trails off and shakes his head, looking embarrassed.

The image of big, burly Emmett hunting a shark causes me to giggle. I try to picture Edward with silver eyes and I'm sure he'd look just as handsome.

 _Should I believe what he's saying?_

I look into his eyes and see nothing but honesty and his desire for me to believe him.

Assuming I do, what does this mean for us? Can there even be 'us'? Although, envisioning an 'us' fills me with such joy and excitement that my heart starts beating faster.

In a flash, Edward grabs both of my hands in one of his cold ones.

The cold feels so good against my skin. I want to keep my hands there.

"Please don't be afraid. _We try_ , Bella, _every day._ We try to resist our urges and be the better part of ourselves. Most of the time we're successful, though we always take extra precautions to be careful."

"I'm not afraid, Edward, I thought we established that. Wait, what made you think I was afraid?"

He looks sheepish. "I can hear the sound of your heartbeat."

I let that sink in for a few minutes and Edward patiently waits me out.

Surprisingly, I'm not freaking out. I'm truly fine with it.

"Ah. Okay, then."

"That simple?" He wonders.

I smile. "Yeah, that simple. And I believe you."

Edward beams, and I've never seen anything so beautiful. His entire face lights up, his eyes brighten with happiness, and a huge grin adorns his handsome face, showing those perfect white teeth. And I'm sure my own smile is just as big and bright as his.

He rubs his thumb on the back of my hand, causing sparks to ignite all over my body. I barely suppress a shudder…

"What happened to those nomads?" I wonder.

Edward's expression darkens and his eyes turn black. "You don't have to worry about them, they're dealt with."

"Like hell I don't!" I realize I've gotten kind of loud and I lower my voice, "It _does_ worry me because, _hello_ , they tried to kill _me_! What, did you kill them?" I whisper the last sentence.

His black eyes return to their normal color, and he sighs. "Not all of them. James, the one with the ponytail, got away."

"Oh. None of you were hurt though, right?"

"A sadistic vampire wants to kill you, and you're worried about my brothers and me." Edward shakes his head in disbelief.

"Well, I was. I don't think I could forgive myself if something bad happens to you because of me," I confess, my throat suddenly tight.

"Hey. _Nothing_ will happen to any of us. And it's not your fault; you were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Please, don't blame yourself for any of this, okay?" he says sweetly.

I nod my head, but my mind starts to conjure up horrible scenarios.

 _What if he kills more people!? What if he kills one of them when they're least expecting his attack?!_

"This is why I didn't want to tell you. You're afraid now," he says with a dejected tone.

"Edward, I have to know about things that concern me even if they scare me, okay? Promise me you won't hide anything that relates to me, even if I don't like it."

A few seconds later, he sighs, then begrudgingly nods. "You're right, I promise."

"Thank you," I whisper.

He squeezes my hands in response, a smile gracing his features.

"Just so we're clear," I start. "You're not going to murder the tribe for Jacob's mistake, are you?" I tease, but the seriousness is evident in my tone.

 _I can't believe that fucker lied!_

 **That no good, lying, psycho, SOB!**

"No, although he did violate the treaty."

He sees the question on my face and says. "I'll tell you about it later. The bell's going to ring."

Then, not even a second later, the bell _does_ ring. He grabs the tray that's still filled with food, and walks up to me.

"How did you know the bell was going to ring? Are you psychic, too?"

At my question, Edward laughs a belly laugh, but doesn't elaborate as we walk in silence, our hands grazing each other, cold on warm.

* * *

 **Aw, isn't that sweet? Share your thoughts with me :) I always appreciate them and it motivates me to write faster ;)**

 **A/N: Just because Bella is physically comfortable with him doesn't mean that she's emotionally there, yet.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Since this is a regular occurrence among some of my readers, I've decided to put up a warning.**

 **WARNING: This story may be hazardous to your health. Do NOT read while driving. I repeat, Do. Not. Read. While. Driving.**

 **ANOTHER WARNING: In case anyone here is grossed out easily, I'm warning right now, so don't whine about it later! There will be slight graphic imagery of the Female Menstrual Cycle.**

 **Thank you for your wonderful reviews! I have the best readers :***

 **Disclaimer: I don't own shit, except for the plot.**

 **That is all.**

* * *

 **Chapter XIX: Prejudicial Judgments**

Angela is the first to hound my ass as I make my way to Bob.

She casually stands next to me, leaning on Bob as I take my sweet ass time to unlock the door.

I scowl when she leans on him. Bob is not just a regular piece of metal that you lean on, he's a character so don't treat him like an inanimate object.

 _He_ is _an inanimate object._

 **Still, respect the character, girl. Respect the character.**

I bite my tongue and let it slide because anyone else will have done the same. Besides, Angela's a good friend so I'm not going to give her a verbal bashing.

Instead of talking about the bronze-haired elephant in the room, I ask her if she wants to go see a movie in Port Angeles. I feel bored and have yet to buy books to keep me entertained. She tells me that she can't but invites me over to her place to hang out so that she can also babysit her twin brothers.

We couldn't really talk about 'the talk' during Biology class.

Class today was… interesting. There was something weird going on between Edward and me when the lights were turned off.

We didn't do any lab work in class, instead the professor opted for watching videos and taking notes. Either he was being lazy or he didn't want to deal with us for 45 minutes.

For the duration of the class, there was this weird pull to touch him. I can't even explain where the pull came from, I just had this _need_ to touch him. So being the stubborn ass that I am, I folded my arms and rested them on our lab table.

From my peripheral vision I saw Edward taking the same position, but every now and then he would look at me from the corner of his eye.

I know all this because I was alternating between staring at the screen and at him. Every time our eyes locked, which happened a lot, he would wink I would blush and the cycle would repeat.

It was sickeningly sweet.

However, the memory that stands out the most is Edward brushing my hair behind my ear, leaving behind a trail of heat as his cold fingers brushed against my cheek.

I turned to look at him in surprise. And even in that dark room, I saw his soft expression and the smile on his face as he did so.

Till now, hours later, recalling the memory of him staring at me with such tenderness causes my heart to flutter.

"Earth to Bella!"

Angela is looking at me with a knowing smirk on her lips.

We're at her place eating pizza while the twins, Joshua and Isaac, are sitting in the living room playing video games. They're cool kids and we bonded a little over video games. I don't consider myself a serious gamer, but I know the games I played with Phil on his Xbox back at home.

"Hmm?"

"I asked if everything between you and Edward is good now?"

That's a difficult question to answer because I don't know where this thing between us will lead. It's true we talked and I feel strongly for him but we didn't really talk about the essentials, yet. So now I'm confused as to where we stand.

This is what I was afraid of, that socializing with vampires will lead to lying to people I care about. But I can't bring myself to regret the decision I made to give 'us' a chance.

I can't explain it, this _thing_ Edward and I have feels _right_.

I guess now's a great time to put my acting skills to good use.

"Yeah, I guess?" I answer as I set up my ship on the Battleship grid.

Everyone thinks Angela is this quiet, shy girl, I mean she is, but that's all she's known for. What the students at school don't know is that the girl has a penchant for war and shooting games.

 _I love her!_

 **Girl is bangin'!**

She looks at me with questioning eyes.

"I mean, we didn't talk about the reason behind our prank war, but we _did_ talk about the attraction we have toward each other. I'm willing to try it with him, despite the glaring differences between us, which I don't think will be easy to overcome. "

That's as vague an answer as I can provide without telling her about the whole vampire secret; a secret that I undoubtedly _don't_ want Angela to know. It's bad enough that _I_ know, and the burden I carry is heavy; nevertheless, I'd do it _only_ for Edward and his family because I don't want to cause them any problems. They've been nothing but welcoming to me - well, most of them, that is - and I won't betray them by telling anyone that they're vampires.

"That's a good place to start, B. When you become more comfortable with each other you can ask him about his behaviour that first day then gradually work through those differences," Angela reasons.

"To be honest, it's still all surreal to me," I say, then announce a target square, but don't hit anything. Damn.

"Why's that?" Angela asks, then announces a target square which is so far off that I do a little happy dance in my head.

 **HA! She missed!**

 _It's just a game, relax._

 **NO! I'm going to own this!**

It's my turn again, though I don't hit anything. Bummer.

"It's surreal because one minute he's an asshole, who was in a prank war with me that I initiated based on his assholery, and the next he's kissing me with so much passion! How does that compute?"

Angela is a great listener and doesn't judge or sympathize when I ramble off, which I appreciate very much. The former doesn't surprise me because she's a very kind and gentle person. I'm more appreciative of the latter because if there's one thing I can't stand, it's pity. I don't want someone to feel sorry for me because it implies that I'm frail and incapable of handling situations that are out of my control.

"I can see how it computes. He wouldn't have responded to your pranks if he didn't like you. Remember when I told you that he's smitten with you? I think engaging in a prank war was his way of connecting with you because you can _sometimes_ be closed off to people, B."

 **I've been telling your ass that hotass has the hots for you but do you even listen? Nooooo! Even Angela can see that shit from miles away yet you're tucking your head in your ass!**

 _Ugh, fine! I may have to reconsider my opinion on the matter._

 **May? Stubborn ass fool.**

It's true. I, unfortunately, do tend to be closed off to people. I'm ready to own that admission and try to be less of an ass to others. I have said that I won't allow my past experiences to affect the way I treat others, but the reality of the matter is I _have_ allowed it to shape my interactions, and still am.

It's time I grow up and get my head out of my ass.

 **Hallelujah! Thank you almighty Cthulhu!**

 _Smartass._

"Yeah, you're right. I do tend to be closed off sometimes."

Angela gives me her bitch brow. Let me tell you, that shit is scary, though there's no way in hell I'm telling her that.

"Okay, fine!" I concede. "Most of the time I tend to push people away. I can't help but be suspicious of them."

Angela doesn't know the entire story of the bullying incidents that happened to me before I moved here so she doesn't understand my reasoning.

Her intrigue and cautious curiosity reveal that she wants to find out the underlying reason, but despite the fact that I consider her a friend, we haven't reached the stage of familiarity and trust where I can comfortably tell her about those incidents.

Instead of prying for answers, she opts to resume the game and almost strikes my battleship.

Angela has a way of quickly calming a tense situation and I appreciate her for it. I'm very lucky to have a friend as considerate as she.

After a few rounds, where she destroys one of my battleships as I strike one of hers, I try to make conversation to get to know about her a little more.

"What got you into war games like this?"

"My brothers, mostly. They can be overwhelming at times when left to roam about the house, so I sit them down and play videogames and Battleship with them. That's when I discovered my fondness for shooting as a great way to relieve stress."

"You know, sex is also a great way to relieve stress." I wink.

Angela's face turns crimson as she fidgets in her seat and clears her throat, in a vain attempt to regain her composure.

 _Oh, right._ Sex talk must not be part of this family's vocabulary in the raunchiest sense of the word, what with her dad being a minister. Renee had supplied far too many details for a twelve year old to handle during our own talk about the birds and bees, and I'm guessing this family's sex talk had been completely different.

 _I don't think any family is quite as open about sex as Renee, to be honest._

 **That's for damn sure!**

"I, um, I wouldn't know about that, B. I'm a virgin," she mutters, the blush still on her face.

I'm not really surprised about that since she grew up in a religious environment.

I don't like that she's embarrassed about being a virgin. Or is she worried that I'll somehow tease her about it?

I shrug my shoulders to put her mind at ease. "Someday, when you find a guy who makes your panties wet, you'll remedy that."

"Oh, my God, B. Stop!" Angela exclaims between bouts of laughter.

"What? When the ladies look up that's cue for some dicking."

Angela doubles over in laughter, arms clutching her stomach and tears flowing from her eyes as I watch, grinning the entire time.

When she calms down and is able to talk Angela says. "Oh B, I'm stealing that one!"

"Hey, if you give credit where credit's due, I don't care."

"Deal."

"Sooooo," I drawl. "Is there a guy who makes your kitty purr?"

"Oh, God," Angela palms her flushing face.

"What?" I smile. "I'm attempting girl talk, here. So, have you?"

Angela's lack of immediate denial is all I need. "There is, isn't there?" I lean forward. "Who is it?"

She hesitates for a moment, twiddling her thumbs before looking at me and says. "His name is Ben. He's also in our Bio II class."

 _Ben, Ben, Ben… Hmmm. I don't recall anyone with that name._

She must have noticed the lack of recognition on my face because she explains. "He's got jet black, short hair. Wears thick framed glasses, is 5'7 and always wears a Star Wars hoodie."

 _Oh!_ That _guy! He's always looking at her table during class with a longing expression. He's cute, and I bet he has the hots for her._

"Ask him out to prom, then."

"W-what?!" she sputters.

"Ask him out to prom."

She shakes her head.

"Why not, girl?"

"First of all, I don't know if he likes me, and secondly; we'll look ridiculous," she says looking dejected.

I scowl at her description. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, I'm too tall for him, B, and who would want to date a girl taller than them?" She looks so downhearted when she says it.

Angela's 5'10, and one of the tallest girls in school. She's insecure about it and fears that guys will turn her down because of it. I'm sure there are guys out there who wouldn't want to date a girl taller than they are, but I also know that there are guys who wouldn't care. _She_ just has to bear that in mind and not perceive her height as a negative trait.

"You don't know what Angie, he might look beyond that. You won't know until you try. Besides, he'd be stupid to say no to someone as pretty as you." I wink.

She doesn't look convinced so I change tactics.

"Wouldn't you rather know for sure whether or not he's into you, instead of spending the rest of your life wondering 'what if'? Think about it."

We drop that subject and play for another hour where I get my ass kicked. She really is good at it but I'm resolved to beat her eventually.

We hug goodbye and she whispers a thank you, then promises that she will hang out at my place soon.

I drive home, looking forward to some alone time to reflect on the clusterfuck that is my emotional state.

But first, a nice hot bath is in order, which reminds me that I need to buy shampoo and conditioner and some groceries for dinner.

I check behind me, and seeing that the coast is clear, I swerve Bob in the middle of the street. Bla bla bla, it's dangerous, I know, but hey, we all do stupid shit sometimes.

I reach the grocery store in a few minutes and park Bob. It's drizzling a bit, so I pull my hoodie up and walk inside.

The store is unusually packed for a Tuesday. As soon as I walk through the doors, some of the customers give me weirder looks than I'm used to seeing.

Ignoring their stares, I grab a cart and go straight to the personal care aisle to grab some Argan oil shampoo and conditioner. Got to get these curls all bouncy and smooth.

The old lady shopping in the same aisle freezes upon seeing me, grabs her cart and high-tails it out of there as if escaping a terrorist attack.

I ignore the surge of disappointment and bitterness I feel and continue searching for my shampoo.

Not a damn Argan oil shampoo in the fucking store, not a single damn brand. How the hell is a girl going to care for her bountiful curls?

 **Damn! Y'all don't cater for black people hair? This is bullshit! This is blatant disregard for the needs of African-Americans!**

 _Technically, there aren't that many African-Americans living in the area; they only constitute 0.5 percent of Forks' population.* That's like approximately 19 people. Stores won't buy products to sell to only 19 people._

 **Minor details that I don't give a rat's ass about at the moment! I want my goddamn Argan oil shampoo, damnit!**

 _Stop whining like a baby. We'll buy a few when we go to Seattle, okay? So calm the fuck down._

 **NO!**

 _I think you need a pacifier._

 **Oooh, look who's getting all sassy! When did that happen? I must've missed the memo.**

 _What you really need is chocolate and pads. Though, we still have some chocolate left from the Cocoa Fairy._

 **Yeah, girl. I've been moody lately. Yas! Bless that Cocoa Fairy's heart! Oh, would we kiss the shit out of them if we knew who they were.**

 _Oh, yeah, we definitely would._

I turn my cart around to leave, and I am confronted with packages pads, each of which is covered in multicolored plastic proclaiming their different degrees of absorption. Just in case Mother Nature decides to rear her ugly head and stick around a few days sometime soon, I grab my usual preference and throw it in the cart.

 _I can't wait to sit my lazy ass down and gush out dead blood and slurpy mucus while simultaneously stuffing my face with chocolatey goodness and watching sappy romantic movies_

 **Oh, and let's not forget the cramp from hell and the bloating!**

 _Fun times ahead, yay!_

Since I have slight OCD, I pile in a few packs in the cart.

 _The Texas Chainsaw Massacre has nothing on this shit._

Sighing, I reluctantly pick up a moisturizing shampoo as a _temporary_ , inadequate replacement for my usual brand, which contains argan oil.

"Do you need help with something, Miss?" a middle aged lady with greying blonde hair, asks.

"No, thank you, Ma'am. I'm good." I smile.

When I resume shopping I feel somebody's presence behind me; as if I'm being followed.

I turn around to see the same woman, standing a few steps behind me.

I have a lot of experience with this, so I know I'm being monitored in the off chance that I might steal something. What I don't understand is, why now? I've been shopping here since I moved, so what gives?

Sometimes you reach a boiling point and you want to slap the motherfuckers. Though, that would just reinforce the stereotype of the "angry Black woman."

So being the classy and sophisticated lady that my momma taught me to be, I raise my bitch brow and say with as much politeness as I can muster. "Oh, you don't have to follow me, ma'am, like I said, I'm good here. If I need help with finding something I'll ask one of you helpful ladies."

The clerk looks startled when I address her.

 _Does she think I'm stupid? That I don't have prior experience dealing with bullshit? Or does she think her pseudo-spy stalking stealth was lost on me?_

" _Of course_ I'm not following you, Miss. I'm simply ensuring the safety of each and every customer, and making sure nothing gets accidentally misplaced, if you know what I mean," she says with a fake smile.

 **Bitch, get out of here with your "ensuring safety" bullshit! You think just because my skin tone is black that I'm going to steal something.**

I keep my tone polite. "I feel perfectly safe, ma'am, there's no need to ensure _my_ safety. I don't see anything threatening me, although I thank you for the effort. And you said something about ensuring nothing is accidentally misplaced, would you mind elaborating on that? I'm afraid I don't quite know what you mean."

 _Don't bullshit me, lady. I can detect the undertones of racism behind that camouflaged language._

"Oh, it's nothing, really. And I'm paying extra attention to _all_ customers, you know, it's more efficient this way."

I give her a fake smile of my own. "Well, it sounded like something serious when you were worried about anything becoming _accidentally_ misplaced. Your tone suggested it's happened before." I give her a look of concern.

"Oh no, nothing to worry about, Miss." She waves her hand in the universal "don't worry" gesture to emphasize her point.

Now, I could be a bitch and insist she tell me, but I don't because I know I'll end up angry.

"Well, thank you for your _efficient_ work ethic." I look behind me and see the rest of the customers don't have clerks following them. "I see, however, that your other customers have been left unattended and I don't want to take up any more of your time. As you can see I'm fine here." I make a point of gesturing towards the shoppers behind me and give her a cheeky grin.

"Oh, yes, _thank you_ for pointing that out," she says sharply, the fake smile still on her face as she walks past me.

 _Good riddance._

When I'm done shopping for tonight's dinner ingredients I walk up to the cashier and place the items one-by-one on the table. I notice that the raising of the cashier's eyebrows is directly proportional to the amount of items I place on the checkout stand.

 _Here we go again._

"How are you going to be paying for that, Miss?" she asks with a dubious expression.

"With my debit card," I quip with a "duh" tone.

She stays silent throughout while I continue putting my items on the conveyor belt.

When it's time to pay for my items I give her my, or rather, _Dad's_ debit card, which is specifically used for grocery shopping.

She looks at the card then asks for my ID.

"Why do I need to give you my ID card?"

"It's our policy, Miss. We always ask for an ID card."

This is bullshit! "I've been shopping here for the past month and a half and not once before today was I asked to hand over my ID. Why now?"

"Well, I don't know about those times. Just don't make this a problem, Miss, or I'll have to call the police if you don't give me your ID."

Oh, she did _not_ go there.

 **Did that bitch just say she'll call the cops? Oh,** _ **hell**_ **no.**

"I'm sure Chief Swan will be just _thrilled_ to be bothered by a stranger who wants to report his daughter for using her debit card."

"W-what? Chief Swan is _your_ father?" she asks incredulously.

"Yes, he is. I see that is quite a shock for you."

 _Now,_ I'm deliberately being a bitch. I know there are people who will be surprised by the fact that Charlie's my dad, even though there are more biracial children now than there ever used to be. But I can't help giving her an attitude because I've had enough for today. I'm tired, probably PMSing, and all I'm guilty of is Shopping While Black and I don't have the patience to deal with this shit right now.

"Oh, um, I'm s-sorry, I didn't know that. "

I barely restrain myself from rolling my eyes.

"Do you still need to see my ID card?"

"No, no, that's fine, Miss Swan. There's no need."

Huh, I thought it was the store's "policy." You would think they'd be adamant about it regardless.

I'm not proud of using the "my dad is the Chief" card, but I can't help it when I see bullshit being spewed at me. Policy, my ass.

 _~E &I~_

"Hey, Bella!" someone calls as I try to balance the grocery bags in one hand and pry open Bob with the other. The passenger side handle is a bit rusty so I have to use more force with it than with the driver side door.

After being treated so despicably by the store clerks, I'm in no mood to socialize with anyone.

I turn my head to see Eric Yorkie jogging towards me with a nervous smile on his face.

"Hey, need any help with that?" he asks, nodding towards the bags that I'm barely holding onto with my right hand.

I shake my head. "No, thank you, I've got it. Wait, would you mind opening the door for me?"

I thank him and place the bags on the passenger seat, wondering if there's any other reason for his approach.

"What's up?" I ask, because, hey, social manners dictate initiating conversation, right?

At that moment, a silver Volvo pulls up next to Bob.

 _Oh God, he's everywhere._

Of course Eric notices and becomes nervous. Huh, it seems vampires incite instinctual fear in the rest of the unsuspecting humans.

"Um, I was grocery shopping." Though I don't see him carrying bags. "I-I mean I came here to do some grocery shopping fo-for mom."

 _Okay?_

I tilt my head and wait for him to spit out what he actually wants to say.

"I actually wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to prom with me," he says in a rush.

Eric's a nice guy and I don't want to hurt his feelings. I open my mouth to respond just as Edward steps out of his car with a murderous expression on his face: tense jaw, dark eyes, flaring nostrils and firm lips pressed in a thin line.

 _Uh oh._

 **What crawled up his ass?**

Edward gracefully walks over to us looking sinfully sexy in a black henley, denim jeans, Doc Martens and his usual black leather jacket.

 **Holy shit! How did I** _ **not**_ **notice his outfit today?**

 _We've been too preoccupied with his face._

"I'll talk to you later, Bella. Um, bye!" Eric says in panic then rushes away.

I stare at his retreating form wondering what just happened.

"Hello, Bella." Edward's deep, velvet voice greets me, causing my heart to flutter.

I'm not in the mood to deal with anyone right now. However, Edward doesn't deserve to be a punching bag, so I plaster a small smile on my face.

"Hey, Edward, shopping for spices to 'liven up' your meal?" I smirk.

 _Yeah, tasteless joke, I know._

Instead of a witty comeback, he takes a step towards me and tilts his head as if trying to solve a puzzle. I feel as if my soul is bared to him under his intense scrutiny and it makes me nervous; the exciting kind of nervous, causing me to fidget.

"What?" I snap.

"Are you well, Bella?" he asks with a concerned tone.

 _No, I'm not well. I'm pissed like_ _a woman on a year long period_ _and I want to go home._

"I'm fine."

His eyes narrow in suspicion as he stands there for a few seconds before instantaneous rage flashes in his eyes that is then replaced by frustration.

 _What the hell was that?_

"Are _you_ , okay? You looked like you were ready to cap a fucker just then."

His mouth twitches as those, now honey-colored eyes roam my face then smoulder into mine. "I was _anxious_ and worried a few moments ago."

"Why?" I frown.

He takes another step toward me that leaves no room for even a breath of air to pass between our bodies. I tilt my head to see him frowning.

 _Huh, what now?_

"Because I feel very _protective_ of you," he murmurs after a few seconds of silence.

"I'm not in danger, though."

"You are, very much so."

"How am I in danger?" I tilt my head.

"The mere fact that you're human in a world full of threats and vile people is dangerous. Fortunately for you, I will be around to protect you." The fucker grins, winking at me.

 _Why did he say that? Could he somehow know what happened just a few minutes ago?_

"Why don't you go ahead and appoint yourself as my keeper while you're at it." I tease. "And what makes you think I want to keep you around?"

"Don't you?" He smirks.

"Don't _you_ want me to want to keep you around?"

 **I'm so fucking confused right now.**

Edward looks around, then looks back at me, exhales, and leans forward to whisper in my ear, his cold breath tickling my ear and neck. "I would _love_ to keep you by my side forever."

And right on cue comes my pansy sigh and shudder.

I discreetly inhale his tantalizing scent; yup, still very masculine and sexy.

Edward leans back with mischief in his eyes and I can't help but shake my head while smiling.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Edward." I smile then turn around to open Bob's door before his hand flashes in front of mine and he opens the door for me.

 _What a gentleman._

"Thank you." And without thinking I rise to my tip toes and kiss him on the cheek before hopping in Bob.

I can see Edward's big smile through my rearview mirror as I drive away with my lips tingling.

* * *

 **Source:**

 *** "American FactFinder". United States Census Bureau.**

 **I also have a facebook group called 'Stories, rants and etc,' where I post teasers and memes. Come on and join me there :)**

 **Reviews make me happy ^_^**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: This chapter is for my 500th reviewer Len Stormcrow for making my 500 review dream possible!**

 **Thank you for all the love and support!**

 **As always, my beta is awesome!**

 **Edward's here to say his part.**

 **I own these delicious chips. Nomnomnomnom**

* * *

 **XX: Stench** **  
**

Isabella Swan has intrigued me from the moment I stared into her big, beautiful hazel eyes.

Her silent mind is the source of both my frustration and awe, for no one has ever been immune to my power.

Emmett finds my ordeal quite amusing and takes advantage of every opportunity to tease me.

"Bro, she could be picturing you naked and you wouldn't even know!" The oaf laughs in my face as I watch Bella speak with Angela across the parking lot.

Angela's usually quiet and kind thoughts are filled with amusement as she watches Bella's obvious attempt to evade the coming conversation about our discussion.

While I fully trust Bella to keep the central theme of our conversation to herself, I still don't let them out of my sight until Bella's grotesque truck drives away and disappears from my view.

Nonetheless, the curiosity exploding within me feels like someone tossed a lit cigarette into a dynamite factory and is making it impossible for me to concentrate on anything else.

To add fuel to the flame, Emmett's remark only incites and arouses me further. Does she think of me in a sexual manner? Has she fantasized about me fulfilling her every whim and desire, as I have done continuously since kissing her?

Has she even _thought_ of the kiss we shared when she's awake? Does she still think it resembles the taste of BBQ sauce, whatever that implies? This not knowing is pure torture. Since last Friday, I can't think of Bella for even a nanosecond without reliving that glorious kiss.

"Tone down the lovin' there, Edward." Jasper teases.

 _Thanks so much for that, Jasper._

As if Emmett requires _more_ ammunition to mock my lack of sex life. Already I can see his eyes are alight in mischief. "Are you sure you're _up_ for the task, bro?"

"Oh yeah, he's _up_ for it, alright. He's up for it all. the. time," Jasper makes sure to inform Emmett.

"At least I have the biggest dick here and you know it." I smirk.

"No you don't, but _are_ the biggest dick here." Emmett guffaws.

"Don't forget, Emmett. _I know_. I've heard Rose's thoughts, and while it gets the job done, it's still a couple of inches _short_ of a happy meal."

My smirk morphs into a full blown smile as his thoughts turn to a giant cartoon exclamation point in his head, while I get into my car and turn on the ignition.

Jasper snickers as he slides into the backseat, whereas Emmett freezes in place, his eyes wide with horror as he begins to question Rosalie's satisfaction during their thousands of sexcapades throughout their years together.

When my sisters arrive, Emmett is still rooted to his spot. Alice's expression is set into a poker face, but the laughter I hear ringing through her mind belies that.

Rosalie, as always, scolds Emmett for, well, being Emmett.

I can't fathom how she is able to always spew such disrespectful remarks to and about her mate. Her mind shows she feels no remorse for her actions, even when she's aware they are hurtful to Emmett.

My brother _can_ be an idiot at times, however that doesn't warrant such spiteful behavior from his mate. I truly respect and commend him for withstanding her vitriol.

The car ride is filled with silence as all of us contemplate the best course of action now with our recent discovery that the treaty has been violated.

Emmett, as usual, is eager for a fight. Jasper, on the other hand, is planning an offensive strategy to eliminate all possible threats to ensure the existence of vampires isn't revealed, lest the wrath of the Volturi destroys us all.

Alice is searching the future for the best possible path to take, since each of our decisions prompts a new course.

Rosalie, not surprisingly, is annoyed that this breach could cause her inconvenience.

This tense environment has left the family alert and wary since yesterday's confrontation with the nomads. No one is allowed to hunt alone or venture far away from home due to the looming threat of James' retaliation.

Alice can't keep track of him because he repeatedly changes his mind. However, there is one constant image amidst the swirling future possibilities she sees; a dark cave.

We have been attempting to deduct its meaning but to no avail and it has been causing Alice much frustration. Jasper's attempts to calm her down have been futile and have left him irritated and on edge most of the time.

Not only does Jasper have to bear his mate's emotions, but the family's as well. I've never envied his power, but at this point, I couldn't envy him less.

When we arrive at our house we disperse to indulge in our own activities. All of us, with the exception of Emmett, attempting to get our minds off of the situation with the wolf and the nomad.

Our normally peaceful retreat from humanity, our one safe place, our _home_ has been tension-filled ever since discovering the scents of those nomads.

Due to yesterday's incident and the additional discovery that the wolf gene has been activated in at least one member of the tribe, Carlisle set up an emergency meeting with the Quileute elders tonight at midnight.

Emmett, whose mind is churning with thoughts of doubt and inadequacy, drags Rosalie to the garage to ask her if what I said to him was true. As for me, I immediately seek out my piano to distract myself from the worrying thoughts in my mind.

The melody inspired by Bella fills the room with delicate notes that convey her personality; mischievous and sweet, with a slight undercurrent of sadness running through it. The notes whirl around the room and flit past me almost like a caress, before disappearing into the ether.

As I play, I feel more and more peaceful, until I find myself in an almost transcendental state. The melody sinks deep into my bones, filling the minute corners and crevices that even the marrow within them cannot fill.

Since the song is incomplete, when it reaches the point at which I could logically end it, I concentrate on finding the perfect concluding notes.

Try as I might, nothing comes to me, so it's with bitter disappointment that I stop playing before it's finished.

"It's okay, dear. It will come to you with time." Esme's calm voice reassures me.

I didn't hear her approaching, either through her steps or mind, due to the distraction of my composition.

I scowl at the keys as if they are hiding the ending from me.

I hear her light steps approach then she sits down next to me.

 _"Bella's melody is beautiful. I can't wait to meet the girl who has placed that light in your eyes. When will you bring her over?"_

If vampires could blush, my face would've looked like a baboon's posterior. Esme has this uncanny ability to bring out the shy little boy in me and it's unnerving.

"It's… complicated. We're taking things at her pace. After what happened with James, I don't think she's ready to be surrounded by that many vampires, yet," I explain, hoping that her fears of me being a vampire don't resurface.

 _"It's only complicated if you treat it that way. I'm sure she has strong feelings for you if Friday's event was any indication,"_ she reasons in her thoughts.

I am 116 years old, and have had many sexual encounters in my lifetime. I have also had many discussions with Carlisle about sex and sexuality. But no matter what age I am, how many women I have bedded, or how frequently I've spoken about sex with Carlisle, I will always be embarrassed whenever Esme and I discuss even an innocent subject like a kiss.

She senses my discomfort and places her hand on my shoulder in a motherly gesture.

"Don't be embarrassed, dear, I've seen more than my share of all things sexual with Emmett and Rosalie around. Heaven knows those two have supplied me with enough disturbing imagery to last me for eternity. I'm trying to put things in perspective for you. I think it's understandable that she's not ready to come to a house full of vampires, but what else is there that you think is complicating the situation?"

I sigh. "I think she needs time to adjust to the fact that I'm a vampire. We touched upon some points today and I discovered that Ephraim Black's heir, Jacob, divulged our secret."

Esme gasps at the new information but doesn't interrupt me.

"Last night she was running away from Forks, from _me_. I know this because there was a duffel bag under the passenger seat of 'Bob'. I don't think that's coincidental. I believe that she was escaping because she was told that we are vampires. Today she seemed to be more accepting of that fact, even though, initially, she was terrified of me. Only when I addressed her concerns about our diet did she calm down exponentially and wasn't terrified any longer. Despite being what I am, I can still see in Bella's eyes that she has strong feelings for me, but she's holding back for some reason. I don't know whether it's because she's wary about being among vampires or something else entirely."

After I pour out all my thoughts, I feel much better; lighter than I have for days.

Esme stands up and gestures with her head to invite me to step outside.

When we're at a significant distance away from home, I feel more relaxed. Esme sits down alongside the Calawah riverbank and pats the space next to her.

She turns around and says. "Start from the beginning, dear. Tell me every interaction you've had with her after that dreadful introduction." She gives me a stern look that only mothers are capable of executing.

I grimace. Esme hasn't forgiven me for my rude behavior that day. I sit down next to her and relay every interaction we've had since my deplorable action toward Bella that day, not omitting a single detail.

After I'm done, Esme looks into my eyes and with a knowing smile says. "She's afraid, dear."

I frown. How can she know?

As if reading my thoughts, she explains. "I know because everything you've said confirms that she's confused about her feelings toward you and the thought that she might be in love with you terrifies her. You being a vampire is only a tiny fraction of the reason she's holding back or else she wouldn't have wanted to talk with you today."

"I thought I was the mind reader here." I smirk, then continue on a more serious note. "I'm not completely oblivious to her feelings for me, but in love with me? I doubt that to be true."

I know she likes me, perhaps even has a crush on me. I'd never guess that she might be in love with me, though.

"Why do you think that?" she asks with a frown.

Throughout my existence, I have noticed that human emotions are fickle and change over time. Although rare occurrences of true love do happen, they're incapable of loving as deeply as two mated vampires do.

"I don't think humans are capable of loving as deeply as mated vampires because not only are human emotions fickle, vampirism intensifies our emotions as well as our senses. That's why I presume they can't feel as deeply as we do."

Esme shakes her head at me. "Dear, if you want to win her over, my advice would be not to underestimate her feelings for you. And watch out for Jacob Black, he sounds dangerous."

"EDWARD! YOU LYING SON OF A BITCH!"

At the sound of Emmett's scream, Esme and I jump in our seats.

"Okay, thanks, Mom, got to go. Bye!" I quickly kiss her on the cheek and run into the forest with Emmett's loud footsteps trailing behind.

~E&I~

I'm driving like a maniac to Forks' lone grocery store after I received a distressing call from Alice informing me that Bella's future disappeared.

I was in the forest wrestling with Emmett when I received the call. Thankfully, the fight had just begun when the call came.

I promised Emmett a rematch and he only accepted it upon my promise to 'kick the ass' of the wolf that was a threat to Bella.

The Quileutes rarely, if ever, venture to Forks. This sudden appearance in town fills me with trepidation. Why is a wolf near _my_ mate?

Damn them all to hell! We should have gotten rid of the wolves when we had the opportunity.

If he even breathes on her… I shake my head to get rid of the murderous rage and possessiveness coursing through me.

Forks is neutral territory, therefore I can't prevent the wolves from being present there.

Yesterday, the disturbing incident with Sam and James showed us that the wolf has the uncanny ability to block Alice's power when Emmett and Jasper's future disappeared from her visions. The moment we made it home, she jumped into Jasper's arms and held on, sobbing furiously. When he managed to calm her down she told us the exact moment my brothers' futures disappeared. Upon that discovery, Carlisle urged us to remain calm and stay clear of the wolf.

Jasper and I argued with Carlisle that we should be vigilant on the border and attempt to know whether other members are on the verge of shifting.

Last night showed how volatile a newly phased 'pup' can be, similar to a newborn vampire. According to Jasper, he and Emmett had barely been able to subdue the confused and terrified wolf. He was unstable on his paws and had run away with difficulty. Had we not interfered, we would've never known that the wolf gene has been activated.

Being blind has left us vulnerable and at a disadvantage. We must take all necessary precautions to maintain the upper hand. We also can't rely on my gift because it's limited by the distance it covers.

Carlisle's pacifism is too idealistic and he's inherently aware of it, regardless of his attempts to conceal those suspicions from me. We can't trust these pups to uphold the treaty when they can't keep their snouts shut. If Black told Bella, what's to stop him from telling the local residents? Carlisle knows that the Quileute elders want us gone and have always been reluctant to concede to the terms of the treaty. They regard the treaty as Ephraim's failure and the waste of an opportunity to rid the area of the Cold Ones. Even now, when we returned to Forks, the three Council Elders: Quil Ateara, Billy Black and Harry Clearwater, perceive it as concession of land and power. They do not care about maintaining peace, only pride, which has been wounded by our numerical advantage and prowess over the tribe.

We have been, and always will remain, the mortal enemy of their kind. Just as they are our enemy, it's only a matter of time before the razor's edge our fragile peace is balanced on tips dangerously over.

As I reach the parking lot of the store, I scan the area for the wolf's thoughts when I hear my fiery angel's voice. "What's up?"

It seems the wolf hasn't arrived yet, though the fact that he's blocked Alice's vision tells me that he is on his way .

Standing next to her is a nervous Eric Yorkie and upon seeing my car, his flight instinct activates.

 _"Damn it! What's Cullen doing here? Of all the times he could pick to be here, he drives in now? He's so intimidating and weird. How can Bella stand being close to him? I hope him kissing her hasn't ruined my chances to ask her out to prom. Man, she's so pretty and I bet she'd be even prettier with her hair straightened out."_

I hiss at his thoughts in both jealousy and anger. She's mine!

And how dare he assume that having curly hair makes her any less beautiful than she already is?

My hands twitch with an aching desire to strangle that scrawny neck of his.

Though, I wish her hair wasn't hidden by that large hoodie she's wearing. The gentle sway of her tresses usually waft her scent in the air.

 _"C'mon, Eric, think of something!"_

"Um, I was grocery shopping," he stammers. I snort, way to be obvious.

 _"Duh, stupid!"_ "I-I mean I came here to do some grocery shopping fo-for mom." I roll my eyes.

Eric's eyes quickly shift to my car as he glances inconspicuously over to where I'm parking my Volvo.

 _"This dude gives me the creeps. Just spill and get the hell out of here."_

"I actually wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to prom with me," he says in a rush.

Cold dread seizes my heart in a vise and I find myself anxious to hear Bella's response.

She doesn't immediately deny him, which makes me furious with jealousy at him.

I turn off the car and step out to put an end to this. I _can't_ risk losing her.

I walk briskly toward my feisty Bee, noticing her checking me out.

I suddenly feel self-conscious. Does she approve of what she sees? Is my style of dress to her liking?

"I'll talk to you later, Bella. Um, bye!" Eric immediately squeaks and walks away quickly with Bella staring after him in confusion.

As I approach her, the breeze carries her lovely, sweet scent towards me. I discreetly inhale and urge my painful erection to subside.

"Hello, Bella." I greet when she turns to face me and I hear her heart fluttering.

Can Esme be correct in her assumption?

I see anger and dejection in her hazel eyes, which she immediately tries to mask with a small, fake smile.

What, or rather _who_ , is responsible for the feelings reflected in her beautiful eyes?

"Hey, Edward, shopping for spices to 'liven up' your meals?" she smirks. I'm well-versed by now at her attempts to hide her pain.

I'm desperate to find the source of her pain and annihilate it.

Those eyes of hers relay that something disturbing took place. I notice her fidget and crack her knuckles; a sign of nervousness.

I have never seen Bella nervous around me. Something terrible must have happened to make her tense.

"What!?" she snaps at me. I resist the urge to smile at her and pin her to her monstrous truck as I kiss her silly. She provokes the beast in me when she's fiery.

However, I sense she is troubled by whatever has happened and I have to ensure how she is.

"Are you well, Bella?" I ask.

"I'm fine." A typical response by women when they're usually not.

I listen to the thoughts around me, hoping the answer might lie there.

Swimming through one thought after another, I search for a thought of Bella in a sea of images and whispering minds.

In less than a second, I locate two thoughts that drift to Bella.

 _"Can't believe Chief Swan's daughter is as innocent as she pretends to be. That girl is trouble for our town. Causing a ruckus by playing pranks on that handsome, respectable Cullen boy. I'm not surprised she's violent, probably learned it from her flighty mother. Those black people are always violent. I bet she's the one who's been stealing from the store. It wouldn't surprise me, especially growing up with a mother like that, who probably wouldn't control her daughter because she was was too busy jumping from one man to the next. I feel sorry for the Chief, he sure is unlucky, ending up with a daughter and an ex-wife like that."_

Burning white hot anger straightens my spine as I hear those rude, presumptuous and racist thoughts from Mrs. Mallory. I see the bitchy, bigoted apple doesn't fall far from the even bitchier, and more bigoted tree.

I don't find out exactly what happened between Mrs. Mallory and Bella, because her mind becomes occupied with thoughts of buying lingerie to sleep with Mr. Stanley. I want to shake my head at her cheating, disgusting mind.

Another thought comes from the female cashier, though her thoughts are foreign to me. She must not be a local, because my gift is attuned to most of the minds of the residents of Forks.

She's still harping about how Bella put her in her place. Her mind shows that she thought Bella had stolen the credit card to pay for her groceries because she thinks that a black person is more likely to steal.

I'm disgusted and furious with her cavalier, racist mindset. Perhaps if she were smarter, she would know that there's a stronger correlation between crime and poverty than there is between crime and race. The uniting factor for all crimes in all societies across the globe is economic class and that is due to poor education and staggering unemployment rates in impoverished communities.

Bella's voice cuts through my rage and relaxes me instantly. "Are _you_ , okay? You looked like you were ready to cap a fucker just then."

My lips twitch as I refrain from smiling. Bella sure has a way with words.

"I was _anxious_ and worried a few moments ago." I admit.

"Why?" she frowns, creating a v between her shapely eyebrows. The sudden desire to smooth it forces me to approach her. The heat of her skin feels heavenly and I'm very tempted to reach out and wrap my arms around her. We almost held each others hand earlier when our conversation outside the cafeteria ended, but regardless of the progress we make, there's always an air of nervousness around Bella when we interact.

Even so, I want to tell her how deeply I love her and fall more in love with her every day. And that every time she's away it terrifies me that someone or something will hurt her, or worse.

If I want to make any progress with Bella, I have to be honest about my feelings towards her.

"Because I feel very _protective_ of you," I quietly confess.

"I'm not in danger, though," she reasons.

Oh, Bella, if you only knew. "You are, very much so."

"How am I in danger?" she tilts her head, looking quite adorable when she does.

I explain my concern. "The mere fact that you're human in a world full of violence and vile, predatory people is dangerous. Fortunately for you, I will be around to protect you." I grin, teasing her with a wink to lighten the mood with playful banter.

Worry briefly flickers in her eyes but is gone just as rapidly. Is she worried that I might somehow know what transpired earlier because of my 'vile people' comment? Does she not want me to know what transpired? I wish she felt comfortable enough to open up to me.

But then my Bella teases back. "Why don't you go ahead and appoint yourself my keeper while you're at it. And what makes you think I want to keep you around?"

"Don't you?" I smirk. I hope you do.

"Don't _you_ want me to want to keep you around?" The smart vixen counters.

I survey the area when a foreign male voice suddenly enters my mind-reading range.

 _"What's that fucking bloodsucker doing here, and why is he so close to_ my _Bells?"_

I catch his scent in the air as well, and detect the revolting, wet dog stench, underneath his abnormally odiferous human stench.

His wolf scent is not as potent as it should be, probably due to the gene being activated fairly recently. It looks as if he will phase very soon.

His thoughts turn spiteful as he sees Bella standing next to me. He's angry that Bella hasn't run away from me even after he divulged the secret.

Well, well. Jacob Black, I presume. I will teach that delusional mongrel who Bella fucking belongs to.

I look back at my love and nervously exhale before I lean forward to inhale that sweet scent of gardenia, lavender and a hint of coconut that is swirling around me as I whisper in her ear. "I would _love_ to keep you by my side forever."

I hear her sigh and feel the ripples of her shudder vibrating the air around me. How I would love to make Bella sigh my name in pleasure as I kiss every single inch of her.

Patience is key with her. This small, yet significant reaction is all the reassurance I need.

I lean back and think of all the ways I'm going to woo her, just to elicit more of the same reaction. As if she knows what I'm thinking, she shakes her head at me while a bright grin adorns her face, accentuating those adorable dimples, that appear rarely, on each cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Edward," she says, and turns around to open the truck's door when I quickly reach out and open it for her. My human parents ingrained gentlemanly behaviour in me from an early age.

"Thank you," she says sweetly and, seemingly out of nowhere, lays a warm kiss on my cheek.

The warmth of her kiss spreads over the side of my face. If it weren't for the fact that she can see me through her rearview mirror, I would've covered my cheek with my hand to keep the feeling of her kiss on my skin for as long as possible.

My joy, however, disappears in an instant when a Volkswagen rabbit, bearing the not-so-subtle stench of wolf, turns into the parking lot.

I growl as his thoughts turn to following Bella instead of going into the store. He's so focused on Bella and how much he wants her that he momentarily forgets that I'm there. Killing him after the leaving shoppers drive away would be so easy. No one would know it was me and it's also within my right to do so since he violated the treaty.

The mutt steps out of his car when he sees me leaning against my car looking straight at him.

He's not older than 16, with the long, dark hair that is worn by most of the men in his tribe. His body is gangly but it will fill up when he phases.

 _"That's right, bloodsucker, just keep looking like the cocky fucker you are. Because once I phase, I'm going to kill you."_ I hear in his mind.

I hope he tries so that when I kill him, I'll be rid of him once and for all. He's been a menace from the moment he opened his mouth.

He tries to display an arrogant front but I can smell the fear on him. The closer he gets to me the more his heart beat increases.

I smirk at him and watch his steps falter when he sees it.

He stops a few feet away from me, not daring to come any closer. I take the opportunity to immediately let him know how little I think of him.

"Shouldn't you be cowering somewhere on the reservation? Licking your balls and telling yourself what a mighty wolf you're going to be, someday?"

I hear his heartbeat stutter, and his face pales, slightly. He takes a deep breath and snarls, "What's it to you, leech?"

"Well, since _someone_ told Bella the secret about my family, I would think that the person who told her should be worried about any repercussions that would be coming his way."

Jacob looks at me like I'm a moron, then says, "It's only right that I tell my future wife about you leeches, in order to protect her."

I don't know whether to smash his puny head or laugh in his face. My possessive side can't help taunting him, so I settle for taking a step toward him and saying in mock sympathy, "Jacob, what color is the sky in your world? Because if you really think that Bella is going to be your wife, you are living in a true fantasy world. I really hate to break this to you… no, I _really_ don't… your 'future wife' and I have been getting to know each other better. A _lot_ better. Her kisses are like fire that burns _my_ soul and melts _my_ heart."

Jacob starts shaking and looks like he is going to be sick to his stomach. I really hope he doesn't puke in front of me. The stench would be horrendous.

"Bella's _mine_ , mutt. The sooner you get that through your thick head the better off you and your tribe will be."

"What do you mean by that, you dead freak?" is the best response that Jacob can come up with.

"What I mean, Black, is if you keep your filthy _paws_ off of Bella, I'd reconsider demanding your death for breaking the treaty when we meet with the elders about that very fact."

Now Jacob's trembling is starting to increase, and his normally tan complexion looks almost as pale as mine. He's not angry, he's terrified for his life and confused as to why Bella would betray him. I _almost_ feel sorry for him, however, I just can't and won't make myself go that far.

I take a couple of steps and stand right up in his face. "Where Bella is concerned, I will stop at _nothing_ to protect her," I hiss.

Jacob straightens himself up to his full height, which is a few inches less than mine, and says, "Oh, she'll be my wife, and there's nothing you can do to stop it from happening, bloodsucker. She'll see that you're just this cold, dead, _thing_. And that I'm warm, and alive, and the better _man_ , all the way around."

I can't help laughing. I really can't help it. Now he just looks confused, and I'm trying to keep myself upright and get my laughter under control. "Man? You call yourself a man? Don't you descend from a long line of 'men' who stench-splode into giant puppies?"

Now I'm deadly serious, "I see no man before me. I see only a child whose father has been filling his head with delusions and stupidity. Be careful, or that stupidity could lead to your premature death."

He visibly flinches at my warning and steps back taking his putrid stench that has seeped into my clothes with him. I will have to burn them later. There's no getting that stench out of them through conventional human laundering methods.

My cellphone instantly vibrates once in my jeans pocket.

I ignore it as I stare at him in disgust. Unlike Jacob, Ephraim was a courageous and honorable man but his great-grandson can't even compete for Bella's affection without resorting to lying.

He hastily steps back from me and goes to his car, his parting thoughts cursing me out and revealing his plans to stalk Bella when I'm not around.

Don't hold your breath, mongrel.

* * *

Do you think Jake was justified to lie and scare Bella? After all, they say all is fair in love and war. I'd love to hear your thoughts on the matter.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! :D It always puts a smile on my face and satisfies my inner review whore ;)**

 **Our favourite couple will spend some time together. Alone. All by themselves. With no one present. Yeah, you get the picture.**

 **My beta; SarcasticBimbo, has been MIA for a while but I got impatient so Lotus Wright fixed the errors in the chapter. Any other mistakes are mine.**

 **I own nothing! *whines***

* * *

 **Chapter XXI: The Non-Date Date- part I**

My ass is numb after sitting on it for eight hours straight.

Heavy metal is blaring from the speakers as I tug and twist my curls into a semi-decent long braid. It's not an easy feat; more like an ass-numbing procedure.

It's a miracle that I can hear Dad's faint knock even though the music is louder than a pornstar faking an orgasm.

"Come in!"

"What the hell is going on, Bells?" Charlie yells over the riff of a guitar as he runs to the laptop to lower the volume.

I must be a sight to behold: I'm sitting in front of my open wardrobe door that's entirely made of a mirror on the inside with my body twisted so that I can braid the hair on the back of my head, and there's a shit ton of braid locs scattered on the floor.

 _You're a mess._

"What's the ruckus for, Bells? We have neighbors, you know," Dad scolds.

I turn around to face him. "Sorry, Dad."

"I'd be the first Chief of Police in this town's history who's ever been reported for disturbance," he jokes.

"Hahahahaha, Dad! That would be really cool."

"It would, huh? Yeah, you might be right, but I have to be a responsible adult, Bells." His mustache twitches as he sighs.

Dad has an amazing sense of humor behind the cop persona, though not many people are privy to it.

He hovers a bit, which he never does, so that tells me he wants to say something important.

"What is it, Dad?"

"So, you and Edwin, huh?" he asks casually.

"It's _Edward_. And I don't know. I mean, I don't _think_ so."

He frowns in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that we haven't taken that step, yet." Oh God, I don't want to be talking about boys with Dad!

"Well, if you do, just-just be careful, Okay? I don't know how much your mother has told you…"

 _Nonononononono! Please don't have the sex talk with me!_

My face must have reflected my horror because Dad falters and his face turns red. "Look, Bells, I'm your father, so it's my duty to warn you about such stuff."

"Dad! Really, _nothing_ is going on between Edward and me. We're not even dating so you don't have to worry about _anything_. Mom has told me enough already."

Gah! I don't want to be thinking about having sex with Edward! I already have a hard time stopping my imagination from going down that rabbit hole.

He clears his throat."Okay, then. So, you don't like Edward?"

" _Dad!_ "

"What? I'm just making conversation!" He holds his palms up, the picture of innocence.

I glower at him. "I _don't_ want to talk about boys."

"Fine, fine. I'll leave you to do your hair. Wow, Bells, how long have you been working on it?"

 _From boys to hair, great._

"For eight hours. I don't know why I even decided to do it. The process is tedious and exasperating." I sigh. "There's not much left though, so I'll be in bed in a few."

"Okay, Bells. I was talking with Billy a couple of hours ago and I'll be fishing most of the day instead of a few hours. Will you be fine on your own?"

I want to roll my eyes. It's not like I didn't stay by myself when I was living with Renee and he knows this.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, don't worry about me." I give him a placating smile.

"You're always welcome to join later, Bells. Billy told me that Jake was asking about you." Dad winks.

A cold shiver runs down my spine upon mentioning that psycho's name. He can kiss my black ass, that delusional fuckwit. I don't _ever_ want to see him again.

Of course I can't tell Charlie that Jake was acting all psycho because I don't want his friendship with Billy to be ruined over something that can be avoidable.

Instead, I play it cool and roll my eyes. "Jake's a good buddy."

Bless my Dad's mustache, he gets me so well."Okay then, I'll leave you extra cash for dinner, I don't want you cooking on a Saturday. Go and have fun on your date with Edward in Seattle. The Cullens are a good family but I still want you to be careful, okay Bells?"

I know when he means business so I nod in acceptance. "Okay, Dad, I will. Have fun fishing. And it's not a date. We're just going to the park together."

 **Yeah, that doesn't sound like a date** _ **at all**_ **, Swan.**

He rolls his eyes. "Whatever you say." He then claps his hands. "Now that that's covered, I'll leave you be. Night, Bells."

"Night, Dad."

When the door closes I release a whoosh of air. I'm surprised he didn't give me the third degree for going out to the Arboretum with Edward tomorrow for our non-date.

I would have completely forgotten about it if Edward hadn't approached me today at lunch to remind me.

I was sitting with Angela and, being the nerds that we are, we were discussing the merits of invisibility vs mind control.

I was winning the debate and was pretty smug about it. Internally of course. I would _never_ flaunt a win, never. Nope, not me. I'm a mature person.

Edward interrupted me in the middle of my rant and grinned down at me as if he had heard the entire conversation.

He can hear heartbeats, so I'm guessing his hearing range is a lot wider than a human's. I'll have to ask him just how far the extent of his hearing is.

"Hey, Edward," Angela and I greeted simultaneously then giggled.

 _Oh, God. What's happening to me?!_

"Hello, ladies," Edward greeted as he bowed a little, his eyes alight with happiness and his signature crooked smile in place.

He looked much younger and so naughty when he glanced at me with his head tilted down. I'd have given him anything he would've asked at that moment.

The buzzing noise that was the cafeteria stopped and not a sound could be heard.

I turned around and rolled my eyes at the students.

"Please, sit down," Angela, the ever-polite of the two of us, told him.

Edward grabbed the chair next to mine and sat down. His alluring scent drifted towards me and I barely stopped myself from leaning in and inhaling a lungful as I wanted to at that moment.

Angela, on the other hand, leaned forward and clasped her hands under her chin, as her eyes darted from me to Edward, with a big ass smile on her face.

Because I'm a sarcastic bitch, I couldn't help it. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your presence?"

My British accent was pretty good if I do say so myself.

If possible, his crooked smile grew bigger and he leaned closer, his hands on the back of my seat.

 _Did someone turn on the heater?_

He played along with the sexiest British accent I'd ever heard in my short 17-year-long life. "Excuse me, Madam, I came here to inquire about our visit to the Arboretum tomorrow."

He was so good at it.

I had completely forgotten about the trip and I was glad he brought it up. However, if I wanted to retain any sensibility, and not jump him that very instant, I had to stop him from speaking like that.

"What about our trip tomorrow?" I angled my body towards him.

"I was wondering whether we could take my car instead of going separately. I can pick you up at nine, unless you want to sleep in." He looked a bit nervous when he said this.

I really didn't want to inconvenience him. Besides, I didn't think I could handle his presence for many hours without doing something stupid, like sucking his face off as if it's a slack of ribs covered with BBQ sauce.

I know, I have an obsession with BBQ sauce. Sue me.

"Why? I mean, you I could just meet you there instead of you detouring to my house then driving to Seattle," I reasoned.

Edward didn't look surprised, in fact, it was as if he was anticipating my response, judging by the slight smirk on his lips. "To answer your question, it will take your truck much longer to make the journey than if we take my car. Also, a 56 Chevy cannot complete that ride on only one tank of gas."

His logical reasonings were sound and he made valid points but I was nervous to have to spend so many hours with him alone. I opened my mouth to reiterate about it being an inconvenience when he stopped me by placing his cold, large hands on mine. "Bella, please don't argue with me on this. It's no trouble at all. In fact, it will be my pleasure to spend some time with you and get to know you more."

My face felt hot again and my mouth, for the first time, didn't want to cooperate, so I nodded my agreement.

"Thank you," he muttered. He then raised his voice a bit to address Angela. "How are you doing Angela?"

"I'm doing fine, Edward. Thanks for asking. I'd ask how you're doing but you seem happier these days."

 _Very subtle, Angela._

I almost rolled my eyes but stopped when Edward looked me straight in the eyes and said, "Yes, I'm very happy these days."

 _Why must my face feel hot every time he looks at me like that?_

"We can see that, right Bella?" Angela looked at me pointedly.

"Right." I turned and smiled at Edward. "I can see that."

His eyes moved to my lips and I responded by automatically looking at those pink, pouty and naughty lips of his that had felt so delicious and hot against my own.

Oh, the bad things I wanted to do to those lips and have them done on me.

A throat clearing brought us both from under the hypnotic spell.

Edward excused himself and went to sit with his family.

 _~E &I~_

Thirty minutes later I'm done braiding my hair. I'm not one to flaunt, but it looks good.

 **Girl, it looks sickening!***

 _YAS!_

I tidy my room and put on a loose T-shirt and shorts before diving under my fluffy comforter.

The clock strikes midnight and I'm still awake.

 _What is this jittering sensation and buzzing energy that is zipping through my body?_

 **It's you feeling nervous and excited, duh! For someone so smart you sure are dim sometimes.**

Why would I be nervous about being alone with Edward Cullen for a few hours, besides the obvious fact that he's a vampire, which is enough of a reason to be nervous?

No, there are deeper implications behind these feelings that surpass mere fear or nervousness.

I know I'm attracted to him and not in the cliché teenage way. This intense attraction to him is simultaneously overwhelming and frustrating that I just don't know how to deal with it.

It's only been five days since I confirmed he's not even human and I don't know what that means in terms of a relationship.

 _How does one even date a vampire?_

 **There needs to be a guide for dating vampires damnit!**

I can't even put to words what I'm feeling, because describing it as a mere crush is kind of downplaying it. A crush would've been a lot easier to handle. This… this is definitely more.

He's more. He's caring, sweet, charming, attentive, gentle, playful, and protective. He makes me feel safe like no one ever has, and deep down, I know that no one ever will.

He also has this way of riling me up but also calming me down, and that sexual tension that we have is almost palpable at times that I barely restrain myself.

Could it really be that I'm falling for him…?

 _Nah._

 **Bitch, shut up! We're in deep contemplation here!**

The way he was worried today at the parking lot was… touching. But why did he turn up like that? Why was he so worried? Did he know what happened?

My instinct tells me he did and his arrival was to ensure I was fine. I don't think he heard from all the way wherever he came from, even with his enhanced hearing. Wait, he can't, right?

Ugh, it's all too much to deal with at this time of the night.

 _~E &I~_

"Ow! Son of a bitch," I grumble, as I rub my pinkie toe from hitting it against the coffee table.

I woke up at 8:30 so I've been rushing through my morning routine because I didn't spend 20 minutes trying on different outfits, that's not something I would do. Nope.

 _It's NOT a date._

I hurt my toe while trying to balance on one foot as I put on my boot for the other while also holding a granola bar between my teeth.

No one should ever try that at home. Ever.

Once I'm confident that I look good—I mean, I'm _ready_ —I grab the leather jacket because it won't be raining today.

 **And we'll match Edward.**

At exactly nine o'clock, I hear a car pull up in front of our driveway. I grab my shoulder purse, check myself in the mirror hanging in the corridor one last time before I head out.

 **You look hot for the date, girl.**

 _It's NOT a date!_

When I step outside, Edward steps out of his car and smiles at me, which causes my heart to flutter in response. I smile back at him, remember to lock the door, and as I approach the car, Edward flashes to the driver side.

I stand still in shock for a moment, not expecting him to go full vamp on me just yet.

"Wow, you're fast."

 **Way to state the obvious, dumbass!**

Edward shrugs his shoulders. "I feel very comfortable around you, Bella. I don't have to pretend to be something I'm not."

He opens the passenger side door and holds it for me. Before I sit down, Edward says. "You look gorgeous today." His eyes burn into mine, yet his smile is tender.

"Only today?" I raise an eyebrow, in an attempt to disguise the sudden surge of shyness.

He shakes his head. "You always look beautiful, Bella. Nevertheless, I'm very partial to that particular shade of green on you." As he says this, he gives me a thorough, slow once-over that by all rights should've creeped me out, but instead makes me feel sexier than ever. I manage to swallow my swooning and just smile.

 **OMGAH, he called us beautiful, girl!**

 _Yeah, I heard that._

 **Cheer up, bitch! Keep them compliments coming, hotass.**

Please give me a second while I find my bearings and remember how to breathe.

 _I'm a strong, independent woman, damn it! It's high time I act like one._

"Thank you, I try. You don't look too bad yourself, especially when you're not scowling," I tease.

That's a lie, he looks amazing in his red T-shirt. I snicker quietly as I take in the print on it: an all black silhouette of human evolution that ends in Ctulhu eating the evolved humans up like little snack. I like it.

"I don't scowl," he argues, raising his thick eyebrows.

"Of course you don't." I roll my eyes. "Maybe I should snap a picture next time for evidence."

"Or maybe that's your sneaky way of having a picture of me." The bastard winks.

Oh my God, cue that stupid blush again.

"You're so full of yourself, Cullen," I retort.

"Judging by the subtle variation of your heat and skin tone I'd say you like it Swan," he argues back, a stupid, sexy grin on his face.

"Stupid vampire," I grumble, feeling flustered as I quickly get inside his car.

I hear him snicker as he gently closes the door then flashes in an instant to his seat and starts the car.

His comment about the shade of green makes me think back to the time I ever wore a green blouse, but can't remember wearing this particular shade. Then it hits me. He must've noticed Nana Swan's scarf I was wearing on the day where I found Bob on the school's rooftop painted _pink._ Oh, which reminds me, I have to buy black paint while we're in Seattle.

"What are you thinking?" he asks. He's driving really fucking fast, judging from the way the trees are flying past us.

His tone is laced with urgency, as if he's been wanting to ask this for a while.

"Buying paint for Bob." I narrow my eyes at him.

Edward turns his head to me with a devilish smirk on his face. "Oh, that's too bad. Pink suits Bob well."

"If you value your car, which I know you do, you'd best shut it, Cullen." I glare at him.

That wipes the annoyingly sexy smirk from his face.

 _Good._

He turns on the radio and Debussy's Claire de Lune plays through the speakers.

I sit back, close my eyes and start to hum along the relaxing melody of the piano.

"You know Debussy?" Edward asks, sounding astonished.

"I know my favorites," I reply.

"It's my favorite, too," he mutters. "Not many people today are partial to classical music."

I open my eyes to see him looking at me with an amazed expression.

"What is it?" I mutter in fear of breaking the burning sudden tension between us.

"You defy my expectations, Bella. I sometimes think I have a good read on you, and then you say something which surprises me."

"And are you uncomfortable with being surprised?"

His stare is intense when the next words come out of his appealing lips that have left me wanting more of his kisses. "No, I love it when you surprise me."

"Are you not surprised often?" I ask. I mean sure, he's lived long enough to be able to practically know how people think and interact, but he sounds like he's rarely, if ever, surprised.

 **Wait? How old is hotass?**

 _Oh God!_ Don't _go there! I bet he's a bagillion years old!_

"Not really." His lips twitch as he stares at me from the corner of his eyes.

"You must be a good reader then."

Edward looks contemplative for a while, as if deciding how much he should say.

"I thought I was, until I met you."

"Why do you think you can't get a good read on me?"

"Why are you surprised by that?" Edward asks, turning his head for a second to look at me with a confused expression on his face.

"Because I always say what I think and Renee, my mom, calls me an open book."

"I can see why she would call you that," he admits, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

 _What's that supposed to mean?_

He sees the questioning look on my face and explains. "It's your eyes, Bella. They convey every emotion you feel. I've never come across more expressive eyes than yours before, probably because I've never—" He stops abruptly in mid-sentence.

 _You've never what? Tell me!_

"Never what?" I encourage him with a smile.

He fidgets in his seat as he's looking straight ahead of him. Wait, is he shy?

 **AW!**

I look at him expectantly as I lean against the window staring at the side of his face.

Feeling my stare on him he sighs in acquiescence and looks at me with intense eyes.

"I've never had strong, romantic feelings for anyone to even bother to notice."

 **Holy shit!**

* * *

 **A/N: I know the park is a public place but for the sake of the story, they won the damn ticket to get an exclusive entrance :P**

 **Damn! Another cliffie again! *snaps fingers***

 ** _* It refers to when you look at a person and they look so good it makes you sick, used esp. for females/drag queens/transexual females checking out other females/drag queens/transexual females - but meant completely as an admiration_**

 ** _From:_ _. ?term=sickening_**

 **Reviews for me are like delicious Oreos 3 Mmmmmm Oreos *drools* I'm hungry now.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Yeah yeah, I suck. Life happened.**

 **Thanks to the two lovely ladies SarcasticBimbo and Lotus Wright for editing and proofreading my story, respectively.**

 **Let's crack on!**

 **Chapter XXII: The Non-Date Date-part 2**

 _Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck me!_

 **Did he just?! No! Hotass did NOT just practically say that he lo-**

 _Nananananaananananana, I can't hear you!_

 **Why are you fighting this, girl?!**

 _Are you kidding me?! He's a fucking vampire! He can kill us in an instant!_

 **He** _ **could**_ **, but he** _ **didn't**_ **and** _ **won't**_ **!**

 _And how do you know that? What if he snaps and kills us?_

 **I just know he will never do that, girl. He's a good guy. So, I ask again, why are you fighting this?**

"Bella?" Edward interrupts my thoughts, looking at me worriedly.

He sighs. "I freaked you out, didn't I? I shouldn't have said anything. I apologize for making you uncomfortable."

He looks so heartbroken that my heart clenches in pain for him. I don't want to hurt Edward when he's been nothing but sweet and caring to me. It's just that I don't know how to deal with this situation when I'm not certain how my feelings toward him will develop.

I still haven't responded to him, which prompts Edward to think that I'm royally freaking out.

"I can turn back around and just tell Mr. Banner that we went. I don't want this to be an awkward experience for you."

When I still don't reply Edward takes that as a cue to turn back but I shoot my hand out and place it on his that's gripping the gear shift tightly. "Don't."

"I want to go to the park with you, with awkwardness and all." I smile, trying to make light of the situation.

His jaw is snapped tight as he stares straight ahead.

"Listen, Edward. I'm not freaked out, so please let's not ruin this day."

He looks down where my hand is laid on his and that's when I realize that I've been absently stroking his cold hand.

I stop caressing, but can't bring myself to pull my hand away.

Edward gives me a disbelieving look, immediately seeing through my bullshit.

I sigh. "Okay, fine! I'm still freaked out a bit by your admission, but you can't blame a girl when you spring your feelings on her like that."

I take it as a good sign when I notice his hands loosening both on the steering wheel and the gear shift. I let out a breath of relief that I wasn't aware of holding.

"Thank you," I mutter.

Edward's doubtful expression turns into incredulity and he shakes his head.

"Unbelievable," he mutters.

"What is?" I snap.

 **You're too defensive, girl.**

Edward looks frustrated when he turns his head to look at me. "Here I am, making you uncomfortable and your response is to thank me?"

"Yes, I'm thanking you for not turning around because I _do_ want to spend time with you, even if it got a bit uncomfortable and awkward earlier. And I'm also thanking you for being honest with me." I always mean what I say, even if sometimes - like now - what I say surprises the shit out of me.

"I apologize for making you uncomfortable. That was never my intention." He looks desolate as he says this.

A sudden urge to comfort him surges through me but I will it back down. I know Edward's hurting right now because he probably didn't anticipate that I would freak out.

"Edward." Something in my tone makes him turn around to face me. Seeing the vulnerable expression on his face is like a knife twisting in my gut.

I take a deep breath. "I know my reaction isn't what you were hoping for and I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just that I've never been in such a situation and I didn't know how to react. I'm sorry for hurting you."

"Don't apologize, Bella. I don't blame you for not reciprocating to my declaration, regardless of how much I wish you did."

He gives me a crooked smile that doesn't reach his eyes.

 **Girl, fix this! Be honest with him.**

 _What if at the end this turns around and bites us in the ass? Literally!_

 **And what if that never happens? Are you just going to spend the rest of your life wondering?**

 _I'd rather be safe than sorry._

 **Sometimes, a girl needs to take a risk.**

 _I hope, for our sake, this doesn't end in blood and tears._

There's a brief silence where I contemplate whether I should tell Edward about the clusterfuck that is my feelings towards him.

From the corner of my eye, I see Edward concentrating way harder than should be necessary on the road. As I study his features, I feel a warm feeling tingling in my chest that I'm compelled to rub.

I guess I like him. I mean, he is good looking and a good guy to the core. And he makes me feel these foreign emotions that I can't rationalize. Maybe he can help me figure it out.

I just have to be honest with him about how I feel.

I take a deep breath. "Edward."

His takes his eyes away from the road at the sound of the urgency in my voice.

"Yes, Bella?"

"I can only guess how difficult it was for you to confess the feelings you have toward me because let's face it, I'm not a snake charmer."

"That's true," he smirks, effectively breaking the tension. God, I love him for that.

"You ass! You're supposed to say, 'No, Bella, you're a sweetheart.' You just lost brownie points for that, Cullen." I mock scowl at him.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find a way to get back at me later, Swan." he says with a wink.

Aaaaand cue the fucking blush. What's with this wink-to-blush correlation? It's irritating as fuck.

"I see you've studied my methods. You know me so well, Cullen."

He smiles. "And I hope to get to know you better."

"I'd like that," I reply, which causes his smile to brighten.

 **It's now or never, girl.**

"I like you, Edward, and would like to get to know you better, too," I reply, looking away in embarrassment. It's not everyday I open up emotionally to people.

Edward responds by holding my hand above the console.

"Is this okay?"

I answer by linking our fingers together.

 _~E &I~_

We arrive at the park - that Edward and I had won tickets to in Bio class - within two hours instead of the usual three hour and 45 minute drive required to reach the park - or so Google Maps says.

Edward and I are walking on a remote trail where the trees are denser and a variety of botany abounds. There are flowers of every color, more than half of which I have no clue what the names are. Edward, however, is like a walking encyclopedia and he tells me the names of every flower and the geographical origin.

Edward is quite erudite on the subject. Sometimes, his intellect intimidates me because it makes me feel inadequate. As he explains, he takes pictures of the flowers with his fancy camera.

I can tell Edward loves photography because his eyes light up every time he snaps a photo.

 _There's a lot I don't know about him._

 **It's because your dumb ass is stuck at judging him for** _ **what**_ **he is instead of** _ **who**_ **he is.**

I've been observing him for quite a while, and nothing about his actions tells me he's a vampire. He looks like a regular teenage guy. Well, not _that_ regular, I mean no other teenager looks as manly and sexy as he does, especially when he wears that leather jacket of his.

Or maybe I'm just a biased fool.

As Edward's busy taking pictures, I check him out unashamedly. He's wearing - fuck me - dark wash jeans so tight it that accentuates the contours of his behind.

Dear Lord, I'm one blessed woman.

Ugh, those dark wash jeans and black boots make me want to pounce on him.

 **That ass though, Mmmhm.**

 _Ugh, I need to get laid._ _Those masturbating sessions just aren't cutting it._

 **Girl, those bushes are tall enough to cover you both.**

 _Wait, what?! What are you saying?! We're not fucking him._

 **Oh yes we are, hunty! Look at that** _ **fine**_ **physique.**

 _I mean, yeah, he's hot and makes my panties wet but does that warrant a fuckathon?_

 **What more could warrant one?! Oh my god, let's get fucked so you'll loosen up a bit.**

My clothes feel too tight on me. I can feel my heart thudding in my chest at the idea.

Heat rushes through my body, invigorating every cell, _especially_ the parts that haven't seen action in a while.

I take off my leather jacket to cool down a bit. When I stop hearing the clicking of a camera I look up at Edward to see him gazing at me with black eyes.

His steps are calculated as he walks toward me. His nostrils are flaring and his mouth is set into a line.

He looks almost _predatory_ , and for some reason more heat rushes through me.

 _Shit, I'm so wet. I want him._

Edward stops in front of me. His scent is so intense that I feel as if I'm drowning in it.

"Bella." Edward's voice sounds deeper and coarse.

I look into his eyes and the lust present there turns me on.

"You want me," he growls. "I know you want me, Bella. I can _smell_ it on you." His voice deepens.

"I want you, too, but I need you to say the words, love."

 _He's too strong. What if he crushes us by mistake?_

Edward notices my concern because he says, "I promise I won't hurt you. I _can't_ hurt you."

He looks so confident that I nod. "I want you, Edward. I want you _now._ "

"Fuck yes," he hisses.

Next thing I know, our lips crash against each other with passion. Molding together until we're breathing each other's breath.

As we kiss, I briefly feel a gust of wind for an instant before it stops.

Adrenaline rushes in my heart as we devour each other's lips. His lips move expertly against my own as he pulls me by the waist to his chest and holds me there.

 **Helloooo Eddie Jr. Come play with mama!**

 _It's poking in the wrong place._

 **Then show him where to poke!**

I squeeze one of large biceps and drag the other over his chest then across the contours of his abs.

 **Damn, the boy's ripped.**

Edward growls against my mouth, the vibrations causing me to moan.

I tug at his hair, trying to bring his face closer to mine.

He swipes his tongue across my bottom lip asking for entrance. I open my mouth and feel his silky tongue against mine, fighting for dominance.

 _Fuck, he tastes amazing._

He sucks on my tongue causing my knees to buckle and give in, but not before I bite his in retaliation.

"Minx," Edward snarls, then sucks on my bottom lip as he drags his hands that are wrapped around my waist down to grab my ass.

With a hand on each cheek he squeezes my butt, causing me to gasp then giggle.

I feel Edward's smile against my own before he gives me a kiss that leaves me gasping for air.

He doesn't stop though, as he continues to lay open mouthed kisses across my jaw. When he reaches the sensitive spot behind my ear, he sucks on the spot then licks it.

I moan loudly and throw my head back in response, which encourages him to kiss, suck and lick along the length of my neck.

 _God, it feels so good._

Suddenly, I feel my back pressed against a tree as Edward grabs me by the ass. I wrap my legs around his waist and feel his erection press right where I'm burning.

"Shit, right there," I gasp.

"Yeah? Like that?" he taunts, grinding into me as he licks along my collarbone.

 _Two can play at this game, baby._

I move my hips against his, eliciting a growl from him that makes me even wetter.

"Stop it, love," he warns, scraping his sharp teeth on my shoulder. I shudder in pleasure at the feel of the sharpness then snicker.

"Or what?" I grin.

Edward raises face and his black eyes have a naughty glint to them.

The fucker smacks my ass hard.

"Why you-"

He interrupts me by devouring my lips and doing things with his tongue that leave me breathless.

Because of the pleasure, I almost don't feel my clothes being strewn left and right and a moment later, we're both standing in front of each other naked.

I don't know how I ended up standing, nor do I care, because a second later Edward's picking me by the waist and holds me up. All I can feel is tongue and lips on my skin, hands roaming all over, the taste of cinnamon and leather on my tongue, and the sounds we're emitting.

I'm lost in a sea of sensations. I'm burning everywhere and I know only he can douse this fire.

"Edward, fuck me already!"

"I need to have you, Bella."

We both speak at the same time, then laugh our hearts out.

When we calm down, Edward gives me a long kiss before saying, "With pleasure, love."

He lifts me by my ass and I wrap my legs around his waist again.

"You're such an ass guy," I tease.

He wiggles his eyebrows. "Who wouldn't be in the presence of a magnificent ass such as yours?"

I roll my eyes. "You sweet talker, you. Now more sexing and less talking."

"Yes, ma'am."

I feel his tip where I need him the most and resist the urge to roll my eyes back.

 _He's so huge. Shit, baby hurry up._

"Wait!"

Edward stiffens and his dark eyes turn into golden brown with worry.

"What is it? Are you hurt?"

"No, silly. You forgot to put on a condom."

"Oh."

"Oh?! That's your response? Unprotected sex equals babies and I'm not popping one out, Edward."

He rolls his eyes. "Relax, Bella. I'm a vampire, remember? My body can't produce sperm because it's biologically dead."

"Oh." Now I feel stupid.

"Now relax, love. I want to make you feel good," he says in a husky voice.

He wraps his other arm around my back and pulls me to his chest. The contrast of our skin temperatures feels amazing.

Then, he slowly pushes his length into me.

The more he pushes, the better it feels. Okay, there's a slight sting because it's been a while. But still I moan every time he pushes because it feels so good that the initial stinging recedes.

"Fuuuuck, Bella. You're so warm." He groans as he, inch by inch, fills me to the hilt.

"Shit, Edward," I gasp.

"So _wet_." He growls into my neck, the vibrations sending goosebumps all over my body.

Edward stops for a moment, knowing that I need to allow my body to get used to his size.

When I relax in his arms, he starts to move inside me.

He hits it sooooo right that the moans coming out of me would put a porn star to shame.

Edward kisses and licks wherever he can reach on my neck and shoulder and pulls me to him to create the friction I need.

He's making me burn everywhere. Every kiss, every caress and every pull adds fuel to the flame.

He doesn't move slow or fast; he keeps it at a steady place, touching my Abyss of Bliss in places it's never been touched.

 _Nobody's ever touched me like Edward is touching me._

But right now, I need to be fucked. Hard.

As if reading my thoughts, Edward pulls back and slams into me hard while pulling me to him.

I open my eyes in pleasure and see his hooded ones penetrating mine.

"Yeah, baby. Harder," I moan.

"You want it rough, don't you?" He growls.

"Fuck yeah I do," I pant then bite on his bottom lip as I swivel my hips and ride him fast.

Edward groans and drags the hand that's on my ass to my thigh and stills my movements.

"Hold on tight, baby. I'm going to make you cum on my dick so hard you'll still be trembling tomorrow," he growls in this deep vampiric voice as his eyes turn black again.

"Is that a fucking promise?"

"You bet your sweet ass, it is." He sneers.

"Fuck me," I mutter under my breath.

"That's the plan." Assward smirks and sucks on one of my boobs, flicking the nipple with his tongue.

His thrusts into me, keeping his eyes locked on mine. I close my eyes and just feel.

I can't help but thrust back. The friction that we create has both of us panting and moaning in no time.

Thrusts turn into slams as Edward grabs me roughly by the waist and thigh and fucks me so hard and fast that our bodies make a slapping sound and my orgasm rapidly builds up.

"Oh, fuck, Edward," I moan, gripping on to his neck as I feel myself creeping closer to the edge.

"Yesss." _Kiss._ "That's it, love." _Lick._ "Come for me." _Suck._

"Fuck, please don't stop, baby," I gasp.

At this point, I'm already trembling from the onslaught of pleasure that Edward's conjuring in me.

"I'm so close," I breathe.

Edward's response is a feral growl and, if possible, fucks me harder, all the while panting and growling and driving me insane.

The sounds and sensations become too much and I feel my walls clenching on him. A hot wave of orgasm rocks through my body and I cry out Edward's name. His thrusts turn erratic and it doesn't take him long to follow as he growls out my name and cums in me.

We hold on to each other, both of us a panting mess. And even after we've caught our breaths, I'm still trembling.

 **Sooooo, that happened :3**

 **I've been really busy with assignments and researching for prospective grad schools for next year. It's my last year at uni so I'm going to devote most of my time for classes, so I'm sad to say that updates will be few and far in between until I graduate, but I promise I won't give up on this story. E and B will never allow it ;)**

 **For those who don't know, I also have a facebook group called 'Snow's Booty Reads' at:** **groups/1513022999028191/**

 **Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Loved it, hated it? Where would you like to see them banging each other? Yes, I'm taking requests :3**

 **And since I'm too lazy to go back and read, will anyone tell me if Edward tells Bella how old he is? Thanks a bunch!**

 **Story rec time!**

 **Naked Demon Butler by SandPrincess13**

 **Summary: Isabella Swan summoned a demon to protect her when she was kidnapped and gruesomely tortured. He will do everything in his power as her butler to protect her body and mind. Rated M for violence and lemons. Drabble. Demonward.**


End file.
